It's Mr Steal Your Girl
by heyitssteph
Summary: AU: Santana's a major player, heart breaker in LA. She always gets what she wants. Except one thing.
1. Chapter 1

**_I got this idea earlier tonight. I was listening to Bottoms Up by Trey Songz and one of the first lines of the song is "It's Mr. Steal Your Girl." I thought that sounds like a good story. So here this is. I kinda like this. We'll see where it goes._**

**_I'm working on In The Dark. There's just a few more chapters of that one left. And I deleted my other story, The First Cut Isn't The Deepest. I can't write for it anymore right now and was a bit uncomfortable keeping it up. I'm not sure why. But if I get the inspiration, I'll start it again and repost it._**

**_Anyway, on with this story. I really hope you like it. So please review! I'll beg if I have to lol. :)  
_**

The name is Lopez. Santana Lopez. I'm what you might call a player. Whatever. I'm young. I'm hot. I have more money than I know what to with. Here in LA, I have a reputation for stealing girls from, well, everyone. I don't care if she's straight or not, she'll end up leaving with me. That's just how it works. It was a rare night that I leave the club alone. Yes, I'm that good.

I sighed as I looked through my closet. _Why do I never have anything to wear?_ I flipped through more and more clothes, not finding anything that catches my eye. "The fuck? I have hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of clothes but nothing to wear."

"Hey Lopez," Puck smirked, walking into my closet.

"What's up?" I tried ignoring my roommate/best friend/brother but he's annoyingly persistent.

"Where we going tonight?"

"Nowhere if I can't find anything to wear."

"Seriously? This again?"

"Shut up."

"Let me help."

I hated to admit it but the boy had good style. I always loved what he picked out for me. Tonight was no exception. I smiled at his choice. "Call Mike and Matt. We're going to the Rumba Room tonight. Usual time."

"Sweet! I heard that place was pretty awesome."

"Get ready or I'm leaving your ass here."

I laughed as Puck ran out of the room. It was already 9:30_. Crap. I have to hurry. I have less than 2 hours before we're supposed to leave._ After a quick shower, I dressed and started on my hair, which took the longest. At 11, I stepped out of my bedroom to find Puck standing there. "Ready?" I asked him.

"It's Mr. Steal Your Girl!" Puck nodded, checking out his handiwork. Black heels. Tight white pants. Green shirt that showed off my abs and my boobs amazingly. Straightened hair. Simple make-up, dark eyeliner and clear gloss. "Definitely getting action tonight, dude."

"You know it." I smirked.

"Well let's go then!"

I laughed at this enthusiasm. We made our way outside to my brand new black on black Range Rover, just a little present for myself. We finally got to the Rumba Room where Matt and Mike were outside waiting. I gave the keys to the valet before walking up to the boys.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mike, Matt, and Puck announced quite loudly to the huge line outside, "beware! Mr. Steal Your Girl is on the prowl tonight!"

I shook my head and walked past them, laughing. I slipped the bouncer some money and he let us right inside. Instinctively, I headed for the bar. Jack and Coke for me. I leaned against the bar and checked the place out. It wasn't too bad, but not the greatest.

"Hey sexy." _I haven't been here ten minutes and I'm already getting hit on. Great._

"Hello." I casually sipped my drink, hoping he would go away.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks. I'm ok."

"How about a dance then?"

"I'm trying to be nice here but I'm really not interested."

"Well fuck you, bitch."

"Excuse me?" Puck turned around quickly. Matt and Mike moved to each side of him. "What did you just say to her?"

"N-n-nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now beat it."

The guy ran off and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to dance. Hold this." I pushed my drink at Puck and headed to the dance floor. After an hour or so of dancing, I walked back over to the boys. I downed a couple drinks and sighed.

"Who's your mark tonight?" Mike asked over the music.

"I'm thinking her." I nodded in the direction of a cute brunette with tall, awkward guy. "It looks like a first or second date. I could probably get her pretty easily."

"Here's your chance. He's getting up." Puck pushed me toward the girl.

I put on my irresistible, sexy face and slid up next to the girl. "It's a shame your boy left you all alone. A girl hot as you should never be alone."

"He just went to the restroom." The brunette smiled.

"I'm Santana."

"Rachel."

"Can I buy you a drink, Rachel?" I smiled my stunning smile and could see the girl cracking.

"Sure." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Great." I slid my arm around her waist, pulling her toward the bar. I went back to my spot next to Puck and winked at him. "What do you have, Rachel?"

"Appletini please."

I nodded and got the bartender's attention. He fixed our drinks a bit stronger than the first couple. "So Rachel, what brought you out tonight?"

"First date." The little brunette rolled her eyes.

"Not going well?"

"It's much better now."

"I'm glad I can help. Dance?"

"Ok." Rachel smiled.

I could tell the girl was a bit tipsy. Hell, I was too. We made our way to the dance floor. She passed her date, giving him a smile and wave. I laughed and pulled her close as we started moving to the music. Her hands quickly finding my hips. She eventually turned around, grinding against me. My hands resting on her hips and pulling her closer. I leaned forward, moving her hair around to the other shoulder. "Wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bar. I smiled at Puck. "Let's go, driver."

"He's your driver?" Rachel stumbled, looking confused.

"Tonight he is." I laughed. "Let's go. Later guys."

I waved goodbye to the boys before walking toward the door with my arm around the short brunette's shoulder. Outside, I gave the valet the ticket and he quickly came back with the car. I gave him a pretty generous tip before handing the keys to Puck. I saw Rachel's date standing off to the side, looking upset. I winked and blew him a kiss then pulled the brunette into the backseat of the Range Rover.

"I love this car." Rachel looked around, amazed.

"Me too." I laughed. "Don't scratch it, Puckerman!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, ma'am." Puck tipped his invisible driver's cap.

I laughed and looked over at Rachel with glazed eyes. She must have known what I was thinking because before I could register what happened, she was on my lap. Our lips met with lust and desire. She started grinding on my lap. I groaned slightly. _Puck better hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can wait._

**_Should I continue or no?  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow. You guys are absolutely amazing! 20 reviews on 1 chapter. I heart you all so much! So here is another one for you. I had it written then deleted half and rewrote it. I think I like this better. No Brittana yet but it's coming :) Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: Some offensive language toward the end. I hate using those words but felt it worked for this. I hope I didn't offend anyone.  
**_

I woke up after a short post-sex nap. I nudged the sleeping girl next to me. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," I smiled softly. "I hate to do this but you gotta go."

"What? Why? It's like 4:30." Rachel whined.

"I don't do sleepovers." I didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did. I saw the rejection flash in her eyes.

"But I thought, you know, since we—"

"Let me stop you right there. I'm not interested in a relationship or anything else. It would be better if you just left." I hopped out of bed, sliding into a tank top and boy shorts. I left the poor girl to get dressed. A few minutes later, I walked back in as she put her shoes on. "Puck is gonna take you home."

"Ok." Rachel said in a small, defeated voice. I almost felt bad for her, almost. I watched as she slowly left. I'm pretty sure she was crying. I shook my head and sighed before wandering down to the kitchen for some food.

_What do I want to eat? Why do I never have any damn food?_ I sighed and threw a frozen pizza in the oven. I checked through the unread text messages on my phone. _Ladies love the Lopez_, I smiled to myself. I need to remind Puck to stop giving my number out when he drives these girls home. I responded to a few messages then checked on the pizza. "Hurry up. Damn."

"Did you miss me that much?" Puck smirked, walking into the kitchen. "I smell pizza."

"It's almost done."

"Good! You picked a winner tonight." He laughed, hopping on the counter.

"What happened?" I rolled my eyes.

"She cried the entire way to her house. She kept asking what she did wrong."

"Oh god." My head fell back but snapped up quickly. "You didn't give her my number, did you?"

"No." He stretched the word out a little too much.

"Damn it, Puckerman. She's going to stalk me now."

"Well it sounded like you had a good time."

"Shut up." I shook my head, punching him in the arm. I grabbed the pizza out of the oven. Between the two of us, we finished the pizza in five minutes. "Wanna work out?"

"Yeah. We have to get you beefed up. Then you'll be a lady killer for sure."

"Oh please. I'm already a lady killer."

Most people work out at 5:30 in the morning because they just woke up. Not us. We are still awake. I love nothing more than running in the brisk morning air. Puck was a few feet behind me. I smiled and rounded the corner, up my driveway. I slowed to a walk.

"6 miles is too much." Puck nearly collapsed on the ground next to me.

"I had to work off that pizza somehow." I laughed, walking inside. I downed a Power Bar and a Gatorade. "You just need to build your endurance back up. I'm going to start running farther. 6 miles is not nearly long enough anymore."

"You're psycho."

The poor boy was still trying to catch his breath. I couldn't help but laugh. After a long, hot shower, I passed out. It took Puck grabbing my feet and pulling me out of bed to wake me up.

"Damn it, Puck! Was that really necessary? Fuck!"

"You weren't waking up. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Let me sleep?"

"The boys are here. They wanna play ball."

"Alright well give me a few minutes to get ready."

"No prob." Puck nodded.

I crawled over to the closet to try to find some clothes. I found my Carolina shorts and Carolina blue and white Jordan's. I threw them on with a white tee. I tied my hair back then checked myself out in the mirror before running downstairs.

"We playing here?" Matt asked, tossing a ball from hand to hand.

"Nah. Court's getting repainted. We'll hit the park." I grabbed my keys and wallet then headed to the door. It was a quick drive to the park. We goofed around for a while before moving to the court. Puck and I were on a team against Matt and Mike. We were on our third game, each having won a game. I had long since tossed my white tee to the side, playing in my wife beater now.

"Look at that dyke thinking she's a baller." I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to where the voice came from. I saw two younger girls snickering by the edge of the court.

"Did you say something?" I stepped closer to them.

"We weren't talking to you, queer." The redhead sneered at me.

"You better watch what you say. You don't know who you're fucking with."

"Like we're scared of some dyke." She laughed.

"Fuck you!" I shouted as I charged the girl. I grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and started punching her face with the other. She clawed at my arms and her friend started punching me in my side. Next thing I know, there is a set of strong arms around my waist and hands on each of my arms. It takes Puck, Matt, and Mike to pull me off the girl.

"You're fucking crazy!" She shouted, wiping the blood from her lip.

"Oh yeah?" I tried getting at her again but the boys held me back. "Keep running your fucking mouth!"

"Shut up, dyke!"

"This _dyke_ just kicked your fucking ass!" I struggled against Puck's arms to get after the girl but he dragged me off to the car. He finally put me down but I was still fuming. I wanted to kill that dumb bitch.

"Give me your keys." Puck held his hand out in front of me. He and I both knew I couldn't drive. I handed him the keys and fought the urge to put my fist through the passenger window. Once we were on the way home, I started to calm down.

"Hey Lopez?" Matt spoke up from the backseat.

"Yeah?"

"You fucked that girl up, dude. That was awesome as hell."

We laughed about it all the way back to the house. I scanned through the contacts in my phone, leaning against the counter as the guys searched for food. _Who can I call to come over tonight? I need to take the edge off quick._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello children! Kids! My friends! lol I hope you are all doing well! Here is the latest update! It's a little shorter than the first couple but it's ok I hope :) Review please! :)_**

I had three girls to choose from. Three girls begging me to let them come over. I stared at my phone, trying to decide, ok so maybe remember, which girl I wanted over.

"Lopez!" Puck shouted, tossing a grape at my head.

"What?" I looked up to find them all staring at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to pick a girl to come over."

"Well we wanna do something since our game got cut short."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Beach volleyball?"

"Sure. Let me grab a couple things first."

"Hurry your border jumping ass up!"

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. I stopped on the top step. _Why am I listening to Puckerman?_ I shook my head and went into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I quickly put my black and red bikini on under my wife beater and shorts. Then I grabbed a pair of flip-flops before bounding down the stairs. The guys were all waiting at the door for me. "Let's go."

"You want us to drive ourselves?" Mike asked.

"It's up to you."

"We might as well."

"Ok. We'll meet you there."

Puck and I jumped into my car while Mike and Matt got in theirs. It seemed like the drive to the beach took forever. We made it before Mike and Matt. I sat on the hood while Puck checked out all the half naked girls. He was getting shot down so much, I couldn't stop laughing. The other two guys pulled up after a few minutes. The four of us walked the beach until we found an empty court. Things were going great until Matt decided to put all his force behind the ball, making it fly down the beach.

"Nice job!" Puck rolled his eyes.

I took off after the ball. Luckily it didn't go too far. And someone was nice enough to stop it.

"Is this yours?" I looked up at hearing the enchanting voice.

"Uhh y-ye-yeah. Thanks." I smiled, clearing my throat._ How can a woman be so beautiful? It's unnatural. Look at those long, toned legs. Flowing blonde hair. Killer smile. Wait. What is going on? I'm not supposed to have these feelings._

"No problem." The girl smiled, handing me the ball. "Have a good game."

"Thanks." I tried to regain my composure before getting back to the boys. I was almost positive Puck would pick up on it immediately. I tossed the ball to Matt when I got back to the court. "Try not to do that again."

"So hot blonde over there." Puck nodded in her direction, smirking. "Did you get her number?"

"I was over there for less than a minute."

"I've seen you work faster."

"No I didn't."

"Oh shit. Has S Lo lost it? Dudes, we have to do something."

"If S Lo's lost it, there's no hope for anyone anymore." Mike dropped to his knees dramatically.

"Guys, really? I haven't lost anything. Can we get back to the game please?"

Reluctantly, they all agreed. We played for a couple more hours until it was dark. We started back for the cars.

"What are we doing tonight?" Puck leaned up against the car.

"I was thinking LAX." I unlocked the car and shook the sand from my body.

"We haven't been there in a while." Mike nodded.

"Sounds good." Puck smiled.

"Meet you there at midnight?"

"As always." Matt smiled as he and Mike got in their car and left.

"I swear if you get sand in my car, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry about it." Puck waved me off and got in the car.

I laughed and started the drive home. After taking a short nap, I jumped in the shower. A short while later, I was all ready to go. I looked especially hot tonight. Black heels. Tight black pants. White button up shirt. Black suspenders. Black Fedora with my hair straightened underneath. I smirked at myself as I passed every mirror. "Puckerman, you ready?"

"Yeah." Puck walked out and stopped. "Damn, Lopez."

"What?"

"You look hot as hell. If you weren't—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I put up my hand to stop him. "Let's just go."

We got to the club and it was packed. But being me, we didn't have to wait. I walked inside LAX like I owned it. I smirked to myself when I saw every guy, and a few girls, in the club, grab their girl tightly. I love getting that reaction. We went on drinking and I ended up on the dance floor. I found some random dark haired girl to dance with. She was decent enough until someone caught my eye. I saw a flash of blonde followed by smooth, poetic dance moves. I was hypnotized. I couldn't stop staring at her. When she finally slowed to a stop, I saw her face. _Oh god it's her. The blonde from the beach. What am I going to do? She's so hot. But damn, I can't stand here all damn night. Pull it together, Lopez!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the latest update! I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review! It makes me smile!**_

I left the dance floor in a hurry. I went back to the bar and was met with confused looks from my boys. "What?" I snapped at them.

"Calm down, killer." Puck laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shrugged, taking a drink. "I'm good."

"You ran off the dance floor pretty fast." Mike laughed.

"I was thirsty." I took another drink, wishing they would shut up.

Puck looked out at the dance floor. He smirked when he saw a blonde dancing around. "I never thought I'd see the day." He shook his head. I glared at him. "Santana Lopez is running away from a girl."

"I'm not running away from anything!" I poked him in the chest. "You're crazy."

"Look, there she is. All by herself. Go get her." Puck pushed me in her direction.

I nervously walked up to the blonde. _What is going on with you? Get your shit together._ I smiled brightly at the blonde as I slid next to her at the bar. "Hey."

Blondie turned and smiled at me. "Hey. You were at the beach today, weren't you?"

"Yeah. You saved my volleyball. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'm Brittany by the way."

"Brittany." I smiled. "I'm Santana."

"Nice to meet you, Santana."

"You too. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Just one though."

"Great. What can I get you?"

"Jack and Coke."

I smiled and got the drinks from the bartender. I handed Brittany her drink. "Are you here by yourself tonight?"

"I'm here with some friends."

"Me too." I took a few big gulps of my drink. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

My breath caught in my throat when she put her arms around my neck and pulled me close. My hands found her waist, subconsciously pulling her closer. I happened to look over at the boys. Mike and Matt smirked at me and Puck was busy hitting on some blonde. I turned my attention back to my blonde whose face was dangerously close to mine. I swallowed hard and tried not to stare at her lips. It wasn't working so I turned my face toward her ear. At this point, I was hot as hell and this gorgeous girl grinding up on me was not helping matters much.

"Drink?" I leaned in toward her ear, smelling her. _Stop being a creep, Lopez._ Brittany nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the bar. "Water?"

"You read my mind." Brittany smiled.

I grabbed two bottles of water from the bartender. "Here you go." I handed her a bottle before taking a long drink of mine.

"Thanks." She smiled at me again. I melted again. _You're losing it. It's just a smile. Get a hold of yourself._

"Anytime." I smiled. It was hard for me to stop smiling around this girl. "Do you wanna go back to my place?"

"I probably shouldn't. Sorry." She smiled softly with a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"It's all good." I reassured her. "So do you come here often?"

"Using that line?" She smirked.

"Not a line." I laughed. "Just trying to figure out my chances of seeing you again."

"Well you're cute and a good dancer so I'd say your chances are high."

A couple girls walked up to Brittany. "Hey Britt, ready to go?"

"Yeah I'll meet you outside." Brittany smiled at them as they walked off. "Well I guess it's time for me to go."

"It was great meeting you."

"You too, Santana." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "See you around."

I stood there, stunned, as she walked off. "But wait." I turned around but she was already gone. "Damn it."

"You looked like you were having a good time out there." Mike smiled as I walked back over to them.

"You were practically going at it on the dance floor." Matt jumped in.

"She's hot." Mike and Matt both nodded.

"Yeah she is." I affirmed.

"Did you get shot down?" Mike asked carefully.

"Yeah. But I'm not giving up so easily."

"Did you get a number?" Matt asked.

"No she left too fast." I shrugged, looking around. "Where's Puck?"

"Perving on some girl." Mike pointed over to the corner.

"Can you get him? I'm ready to go." I finished my water and started for the door. I waited for Puck outside while the valet brought my car around.

"Lopez!" Puck shouted at me as he stumbled out of the club with a blonde following closely behind. "Hey! Hey, this is…um. I forget her name. What's your name?"

"Quinn." The blonde giggled behind him.

"Quinn, that's it! This is Quinn."

"Nice to meet you." The valet brought me my keys and I smiled warmly at him. "Let's go, Puckerman."

"I'll call you tomorrow, Quinn." Puck kissed the girl before jumping in the car. "That girl is hot as hell."

"She was cute." I nodded as I drove off.

"What happened with you tonight?"

"I chilled with hot blonde."

"Get any?"

"No but its all good."

"Dude, I'm drunk as hell."

"I can tell." I laughed. I pulled into the driveway. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." He opened the door and fell out onto the ground.

"Obviously not." I laughed and walked around to his side of the car. I helped him up, carrying him inside. I dropped him on the couch. "Need anything?"

"No I'm just going to pass out."

"Alright dude." I wandered upstairs, unable to turn my mind off. I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. _She called me cute. That has to be good, right? But I'm just cute?_ I dropped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Screw this. I have to go run." I changed into my workout gear and went to my gym. I blasted some Ke$ha before starting my run on the treadmill. _You need to chill, Lopez. She's just a girl. You have nothing to worry about. You got this._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I wanted to finish In The Dark before going on with this. Now that's done so I'm on this story full-time now. I made this one longer to make up for the fact it's been so long. So please read and review and if you have any ideas, throw them out there. Some of you have sparked ideas probably without even knowing it :) I'll be quiet now. Enjoy!**_

I had been running for almost 2 hours now. I slowed to a stop and looked at how far I'd gone. 10 miles. _Wow. I am crazy._ I sighed as I shut the music off then went downstairs to the kitchen. A Gatorade and Power Bar later, I sat out by the pool, watching the sunrise. My mind still wandering back to the blonde. This hasn't happened to me in a really long time. _I got it bad. Why is she doing this to me?_

After being blinded by the sun, I slowly made my way inside. I shook my head while passing Puck on the couch. He was half falling off and drooling. I was tempted to take a picture but I was feeling somewhat nice so I just went upstairs and left him alone. My bed called me, more like yelled. There was no arguing the fact I was exhausted. After partying all night and then running ten miles, I was ready to die. I barely hit the pillows before passing out.

Hours later, I finally woke up. My body ached. _I need a hot shower right now. Or hot tub._ I crawled out of bed and wandered downstairs. Puck was watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, you're alive!" I smirked at him.

"So are you!" He laughed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I thought about going back to LAX." I opened the fridge and peered inside. "Why? What's up?"

"Quinn invited me to see her play tonight. You should come with me."

"I am not helping you get laid."

"Come on! I help you all the time."

"Ok fine. But after, we are going to LAX."

"Are you gonna look for hot blonde?"

"Yeah. I'm determined to get her number, at least."

"We can hope." Puck laughed.

"Shut up." I shook my head, taking a bite of an apple.

"So I had this drunken dream we were at a Ke$ha concert."

I laughed. "I blasted her CD while I worked out last night. Sorry."

"What did you do?"

"Ran the treadmill."

"How long? How far?"

"2 hours. 10 miles."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm just trying to get ripped." I shrugged.

"Does this have to do with hot blonde?"

"No. I just, I don't know, want to be hotter."

"Santana, I'll say this once and only once. Ok, that's a lie. I'll probably say it a lot."

"Get on with it, Puckerman."

"You're definitely hot. Like super hot. I would definitely—"

"Please stop." I put a hand up and faked a gag. "But thanks." I smiled genuinely.

"No prob." He smirked.

"So when are we leaving?"

"It starts at 7. So probably 6."

"Ok. I'm going to soak in the hot tub for a while."

"Want some company?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. After changing into my bikini, I slid in the hot tub. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the warm water. Footsteps came up and stopped a few feet away. I sighed. "Stop creeping, Puckerman. Get in if you really want to."

"I'm not Noah." That voice. I hate that voice.

I slowly sat up and turned around. "What do you want?"

"Santana, now, is that any way to speak to your father?"

I bit down on my tongue and fought the eye roll that was bound to happen. "What can I do for you, _dad_?"

"That's better." He smirked. "I heard about a scuffle at a part a few days ago. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yep. I beat the hell outta some chick."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have got to learn how to control your anger, Santana. You can't go around 'beating the hell outta' people."

"First of all, she started it. Second, I've been good lately. That was the first fight I had in a while."

"I don't care if she started it or not. You should know better!"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid! I'm twenty-fucking-four years old!"

"Watch the language." He pointed a finger at me, giving me a glare.

"You can't just barge in here and make demands on my life. I'm not a child anymore."

"But I'm still your father. And don't forget, I can cut you off at any time. So I suggest, you get your act together quick."

"Yes sir." I nodded in defeat.

"Good girl. Now, tomorrow night, I'm having a little gathering for some friends. You need to be there."

"What time?"

"Be there around 7."

"Can I bring Puck?"

"I'd rather you not but if you insist. Just keep him on a tight leash."

"Yes sir."

"And wear a dress."

"Anything else?"

"I think that's everything. I'll see you tomorrow, Santana."

My father turned, walking back inside. I wanted to scream. That man drives me insane. I took a few deep breaths before climbing out of the hot tub. I dried myself off a little and walked inside. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at Puck.

"I'm sorry!" He looked almost scared. It was amusing. "He just kinda came in and I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry!"

"Well since you let him in, both of us have to go to his stupid party tomorrow and I have to wear a dress." I was still fuming and Puck chuckled slightly. "You really wanna laugh right now?"

"Sorry. Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready. Fix me a margarita and leave it by my sink."

"What am I? Your bit—" I gave him my best glare and he shut up. "Sure thing, boss."

I stormed upstairs, in desperate need to hit something. Instead, I put my iPod on the docking station in the bathroom. I put it on shuffle and turned the volume near maximum. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. As steam filled the entire room, I jumped in, letting the bullets of hot water rush over me as the soothing sounds of Eminem and Lil' Wayne's "No Love" floated through the bathroom. I smirked at myself. _How true this song is_.

A lengthy shower later, I emerge into the still steam filled room. I took a sip of my waiting margarita then opened the door to let some steam out. I was feeling a bit better but I was still on edge. I took my margarita with me to my closet. _What am I supposed to wear to a play?_ I grabbed my phone, sending a quick text to Puck.

He walked in a minute later. "What's up?"

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear to a play or whatever. Find me something. And make sure I can wear it out after."

"I got you." He smirked at went into the closet. A few minutes later, he handed an outfit to me.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" I smiled at him.

"I think you're gay enough for both of us."

"Hey!" I went to hit him but realized my hands were full and I had to hold up my towel. "You can leave now."

Puck left and I saw the clothes on my bed. I ran back into the bathroom to turn the music up. Finally, I was ready to go. I swear Puck was trying to butch me up tonight. He got me in skinny jeans, a white band shirt, and a black vest. I straightened my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I grabbed my black Chuck's and checked myself out. I found Puck in his bathroom, finishing up.

"You look good." He nodded once in my direction.

"I know." I smiled. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah. It's kinda downtown."

"Ok well you can drive then."

"You ready?"

"Yes sir."

We left and Puck drove us to the little theater. He paid and we sat a few rows back from the stage. I glanced through the program. I saw a name but shrugged it off. _A lot of people have that name. And I don't even know her last name._ The play started and Puck's blonde floated out on stage. She looked pretty hot, I'll admit it. Then that's when I saw her. Rachel. I looked over at Puck, who was avoiding eye contact. I glared at him but turned my attention back to the stage. Two and a half hours later, the play was finally over. Puck and I waited in the lobby for Quinn.

"What did you think?" Puck turned toward me.

"Did you know Rachel was in this?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No. I swear I didn't. But it is quite funny."

"Screw you." I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Hey Puck!" Quinn smiled, hugging him. "Thanks for coming."

"You were great." Puck smiled. "You remember Santana?"

"Hi, Santana." The girl smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey." I nodded once in her direction.

"What are you doing now?" Puck draped his arm over Quinn's shoulder.

"Rachel and I are going to get some food then I have no idea." Quinn smiled and waved at Rachel, who walked over.

"Santana, hi." Rachel smiled softly. "I have been meaning to call you."

"You guys should come with us to LAX." Puck smiled at the two girls. I glared at him and shook my head. "We're headed there now."

"Are you hungry? You guys can come eat with us then we can go. If you want." Quinn asked nervously.

"I'm down. Santana?" Puck looked at me then the others did.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Great." Puck smiled. "You need a ride?"

"No we've got my car." Quinn smiled. "We're going to Theo's, just down the road."

"I know where that is. We'll meet you there."

The two girls left then Puck and I did. We got in the car and I glared at him. "I hate you right now."

"Can't you just be my wingman for a little while?"

"Once we get to LAX, I'm not watching her anymore. If Brittany is there, I'm going after her."

"That's fine. I'm not asking for more than that."

I sighed as Puck pulled into the parking lot. We met the girls inside and were seated at a booth. Puck and Quinn sat on one side which meant I was stuck with the brunette. She kept eyeing me while we ate. I was miserable. Puck was having a great time with an attractive blonde and I just wanted to do the same. I sighed and pushed my food around the plate with the fork.

"Are you ok?" Rachel leaned over, touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I slowly pulled my shoulder away from her hand.

"She's had a bad day." Puck told Rachel. "She's ready to go to the club and drink and let off steam."

"What happened?" Rachel asked me, scooting closer.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tried scooting away but the wall trapped me. I silently cursed at it.

"Ok. Sorry." Rachel scooted a little farther away.

"Ready to head out?" Puck asked, noticing my discomfort.

Everyone agreed so Puck paid and we all left. We took separate cars and met at LAX. I paid the bouncer and got the four of us in. Puck had Quinn on his arm with Rachel behind them. I made my way to the bar. I scanned the crowd, looking for a certain someone. Our eyes met and she smiled at me. I saw her excuse herself from her friends and walk up to me.

"Hey!" Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I was hoping you'd show up tonight."

"How could I not?" I smiled as she pulled away, letting my arm stay around her waist. "You're gorgeous and I really wanted to see you again."

"That makes two of us."

"You want a drink?"

"I just want you. To dance with." She covered up quickly, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Well I'm here so let's go." I finished my drink and nodded at Puck.

Brittany pulled me onto the dance floor. We picked up right where we left off last night. She was inches away from me, staring at me. My hands moved to the small of her back. I pulled her in closer. Our breath mixing. I licked my lips and she bit down on her bottom lip. That's when she spun around, leaning her back against my front. I rested my forehead on her shoulder. She pulled my hands from her hips to her stomach. I lifted my head up and fought every urge to kiss her neck.

"You're an amazing dancer." Brittany turned back around and whispered in my ear.

"Not half as good as you, babe."

"I'm thirsty. Wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I allowed myself to get pulled toward the bar. She ordered two Jack and Cokes.

"I hope this is ok." She handed my one of the drinks.

"It's my drink of choice actually." I smiled, taking a sip.

"Mine too."

I slid my arm around the blonde's waist again. Puck walked up with Quinn and Rachel. "Hey Lopez." He smirked.

"Puckerman." I smiled.

"Who's the hottie?"

"This is Brittany. Britt, this is Puck and Quinn."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany smiled sweetly.

"You too." Puck smiled.

"Santana," Rachel spoke up from the back, "can I speak with you for a second?"

"Umm sure." I turned to Brittany. "I'll be right back." I followed Rachel to the other side of the bar. "What's up?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" The small brunette questioned me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No but I don't see how that's any of your business."

"But I thought we were kind of seeing each other."

"Maybe I didn't make it clear enough. There's nothing between us. It was a one time thing. I'm sorry if I led you on." _Ok so what's a little lie? She won't know the difference._

That's when the little brunette smacked me. "You're a bitch."

"It happens." I shrugged. Rachel fumed and finally stormed off. I made my way back to my friends and got strange looks. "What?"

"What just happened?" Puck asked.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged it off.

"I should go check on Rachel." Quinn said, looking around for her friend.

"I'll come with you." Puck followed his blonde.

"So you wanna tell me what that was about?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

"I had a thing with her once and she wanted more. She didn't take it very well." I shrugged.

"Are you sure that was all?"

"I promise." I smiled at her. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Would it be too forward of me to ask for your number?"

"Yes but I'll give it to you anyway. Give me your phone." She grabbed my phone out of my hand and saved her number in it. "There you go."

I smiled and sent her a text. "Now you have mine."

"Great." She smiled. "Let's dance again."

There was no way I could argue with that smile and those beautiful blue eyes. So I let myself be pulled back onto the dance floor. There was this amazing energy flowing between us. I know she had to feel it too. She kept staring at my lips. It was so hard not to kiss her. _How am I supposed to keep fighting this? I'm not going to be able to keep this up much longer._

I moved close to her ear. "I'm probably going to get shot down again. But do you wanna go back to my place?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello my friends! Some of you mentioned something about Rachel being a crazy stalker lol. I don't know if any of you watch Jersey Shore but in season 1, Pauly D had a stalker named Danielle. Rachel may or may not end up like Danielle lol. I've got some good stuff planned out for this story. I'm really excited about it. This chapter touches on a few things slightly. I hope you stick with me and keep reviewing please. So enjoy!_**

Brittany pulled back and looked at me. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Is that what you think I want?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What am I supposed to think? This is the second time you've asked me to go home with you. And I've been warned about you."

"I'm sorry if I made you think that. What have you heard about me?"

"I think you know." She smiled at me. "And I'm pretty sure it's true since I got to witness that little scene earlier."

"Well yeah that wasn't my best moment. But I like you. I want to get to know you."

"I want to get to know you too."

"Then come back to my place. We can get something to eat and have a drink."

"You're making it really hard to say no."

"Then don't say no." I smirked.

"Ok. I'll give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bar. I found Puck almost making out with his blonde by the bar. "Puck, I'm heading home. You coming or staying?"

"I'm gonna stay." He handed me the valet ticket. "I'll see you later."

"Later dude." I led Brittany outside and waited for my car. The valet pulled up and I opened the door for Brittany.

"Thank you." She smiled, climbing in. I went around to the driver side, jumping in. "This car is amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled, driving off. "I like having more room. It's so much bigger than my last car."

"What was your last car?"

"A Jag."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I still have it actually. Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime."

"I'd like that." The blonde smiled brightly at me.

"Good." I smiled. I pulled into my driveway and shut the car off. "Home sweet home."

"What?" Brittany looked at me with wide eyes. "This is your house?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Come on."

I got out and walked around to the other side. I opened her door, holding my hand out to her. She took it as she got out. "I can't believe you live here."

I smiled, leading her up to the house. I brought her into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat? Or drink?"

"What have you got?" She leaned on the counter.

"Everything."

"I want some fries."

"No problem." I smiled and turned the oven on. "Now a drink. I'm well stocked. Almost better than a bar."

"Hmm. How about margaritas?"

"Sounds good." I put the fries in the oven before grabbing the blender, ice, and margarita mix. I fixed a pitcher and two glasses. I handed one to the blonde next to me.

"Mmm thanks." She took a sip and smiled. "This is really good."

"I'm a wiz with a blender." I laughed.

Brittany shook her head and took another drink. "Are the fries done?"

I opened the oven door and peeked in. "Almost. Just a few more minutes."

"Ok." She smiled that smile again. I melt every time. _This girl is going to be the death of me. I swear._

I grabbed the fries and dumped them into a large bowl. I put it between us before hopping up on the counter. "I thought I'd give you a tour of the house, if you want."

"Sure." She took a bite of a fry and I caught myself staring. She cocked an eyebrow and I looked away, blushing slightly.

"Lopez! I'm home!" Puck shouted, walking in the house.

"In here." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you strike out with hot blonde again?" He laughed as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Brittany. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey." Brittany smiled.

"Oh fries." He grabbed a handful and I shook my head.

"Come on, Britt." I gave Brittany a quick tour of the first floor before taking her upstairs, ending with my room. "This is my room." I smiled softly, sitting on the couch.

"This house is so amazing. I can't believe it." She smiled and dropped down next to me. "So tell me all about Santana."

I shifted nervously. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't have a suit."

"You can borrow one of mine. I have plenty."

"Ok, if you insist." She smiled softly at me.

"I do." I grabbed my bikini out of the drawer. "Pick one out of here and meet me in the hall after you've changed."

She nodded and I walked out into the bathroom. I changed and grabbed a couple towels. I walked into the hall at the same time Brittany did. "All ready." She smiled at me.

"I got a couple towels. Follow me." I led the blonde downstairs through the kitchen.

"Where are you girls headed? Puck smirked.

"Out to the pool. And before you ask, no you can't come." I rolled my eyes.

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"I took Brittany's hand and almost pulled her outside. I turned on the underwater lights and smiled at her. I nodded toward the pool and sat on the edge, sliding in carefully. She followed suit. We waded around each other, eyes locked. "You're beautiful." I said softly.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You know, you don't have to keep up this charade."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here because I like you. You don't have to keep laying on the charm."

"I can't help myself."

"You avoided my question earlier." She smiled softly and I quirked an eyebrow. "I want to know about you. Tell me everything."

"Well I'm 22. Born and raised here in LA. I'm a college dropout and only child."

"What's the deal with Puck?"

"We think he was dropped on his head as a baby. We're not sure though." I shrugged, a smiled tugging at the corners of my lips.

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "You know what I mean."

"He's pretty much my brother. We've been best friends since I can remember. I love that kid."

"What about your parents?"

I looked away from her for the first time since getting in the water. "My mom died when I was 15."

"Oh San, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." I smiled softly. "She was sick and in a lot of pain at the end. But now she's at peace."

"What about your dad?"

"That is a story for a different day."

She swam up closer to me, now only a few inches away. "I will break down these walls one day." She spoke softly, in a non-threatening tone. I barely know this girl but I want to tell her everything, every little detail about my life.

"Good luck with that one." I half-joked. I want to tell her everything but at the same time, I'm scared out of my mind. I can't let someone in again.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Santana Lopez is afraid of nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" She slowly came closer, backing me into the corner. I swallowed hard and nodded. Everything moved in slow motion. Her hands moved to my face as she leaned in, finally bringing our lips together. I melted instantly. My arms hooked behind her back, pulling her closer. She moved her arms around my neck. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip. She nipped at my bottom lip before tongues started exploring new territory. I pulled her body as close to mine as possible.

"Get it, Lopez!" Puck shouted from the back door.

I flipped him off and Brittany pulled back, laughing. "I take back what I said earlier. I hate him."

The blonde placed a few soft kisses on my lips. "It's pretty late. I should probably go anyway."

"Are you sure? There's no hurry."

"Yeah. I have a feeling if I stay much longer, I'll lose any self control I have left."

"You're really gonna make me work for this, aren't you?"

"I planned on it." She smirked.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"A cab is fine. I don't want you to have to go out again."

"It's not a problem. It'll give me a few more minutes with you."

Brittany kissed me softly once more before letting me go. She hopped out of the pool and I did the same. We dried off a little before heading back inside. I let her change in my room while I went into the bathroom. A short time later, I was driving the blonde back home. She reached across the center console to grab my hand. I smiled at the small gesture, keeping my eyes on the road.

"You can pull up behind that silver Grand Prix." I did as she said and put the car in park. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too. I definitely want to do it again sometime."

"Of course." She smiled brightly. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to go to this stupid party my dad is throwing." I rolled my eyes. "Hopefully I'll be out of there by 9 or so."

"Well call or text me sometime tomorrow and we can figure something out."

"You can count on that." I smiled.

She leaned across the car, kissing me softly. "Let me know when you get home please."

"I will." I nodded.

"Bye San." She gave me another smile before sliding out and walking to her house. I made sure she was inside before leaving. _Hmm. Interesting. Looks like things are progressing nicely here. I can't wait to see her tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

**_So I have this problem. I start writing then I can't stop. Like this chapter, it's pretty long just because I didn't know where to stop. I'm sure you guys don't mind though :) Oh before I forget, anything in bold italics, after this, is text messages and italics are Santana's thoughts. I feel like things are moving slowly. They should pick up soon. Please review. I'll love you forever :)_**

I got back home and sent a quick text to the beautiful blonde. Puck was smiling at me from the stairs. "How was your night?" He asked, sitting near the bottom of the stairs, looking expectantly at me.

"It was good until you ruined it."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You totally shot down any chance I had at Brittany possibly giving it up."

"Not my fault you don't have game."

"I have more game that you, bro."

"Then why ain't she here? Why did you drive her home instead of me?"

"I think I actually like this girl. She's not just someone I want to get into my bed then kick out a few hours later. She's different." I shrugged, playing with my phone in my hands.

"Damn. Finally breaking the rules. Good girl."

"How was your night?" I raised an eyebrow. "You were pretty hot and heavy when I left the bar."

"It got better after Rachel left. She went home and Quinn and I spent the rest of the night making out."

"That girl creeps the hell out of me." I shuddered slightly.

"I think she's crazy. Quinn is worried about her though, which means she's not fond of you as of now."

"What has anyone ever been fond of me?"

"Good point. But I would say hot blonde is pretty fond of you."

"I think so too." My phone buzzed in my hand and I immediately looked down at it. _**Glad you're home safe. I just got out of the shower.**_

_** Tease!**_ I smirked, shaking my head.

"Are you even listening anymore?"

"Huh? Was I supposed to?"

"It would have been nice."

"Sorry." I shrugged slightly.

_**I am ;) You'll learn to love it.**_

_** What else are you hiding from me?**_

_** Stick around and find out :)**_

_** Believe me I will.**_ I pushed past Puck and walked upstairs. I fell on my bed, waiting for a reply.

_**Good :) You going to sleep soon?**_

_** Doubt it. Probably gonna go for a run then eat and maybe sleep after that.**_

_** A run? This late?**_

_**Yeah. I don't sleep well so I usually workout really late at night.**_

_** I think you're a bit crazy.**_

_** Just enough to be fun :)**_

_** Whatever you say :) But I think I should probably get some sleep.**_

_** Oh ok :(**_

_** Come on, S. Don't do that. I don't wanna go but I'd feel bad falling asleep on you.**_

_** I wouldn't mind you falling asleep on me ;)**_

_** Omg you're horrible! :P**_

_** It's one of my better qualities :) But I'll shut up now and let you get some sleep.**_

_** Ok. I'll text you tomorrow. Night San.**_

_** Night Britt.**_ I dropped my phone next to me and smiled up at the ceiling.

"You're such a girl." Puck laughed from the doorway.

I sat up quickly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He smirked.

"I hate you." I shook my head.

"You got it bad, don't you?"

"Wanna go for a run?"

"I think I'm good tonight."

"Well I'll be in the gym if you change your mind."

I got changed and made my way to the gym. I only ran 6 miles but did some extra toning work. It was just after 4 am by the time I got done. I went downstairs and Puck was passed out on the couch. I threw the cap to my Gatorade at him.

"What the hell?" He sat up and glared at me.

"Go to bed." I laughed, walking into the living room. "Don't forget we have my dad's party tonight."

"I know, I know."

I went back up to my room and ended up watching a movie before falling asleep. I woke to my phone ringing. Grumbling, I reached for it. "Hello?"

"You're sleeping your life away, Santana." My father sighed into the phone. "It's 3 in the afternoon."

"Thanks for the wakeup call."

"Are you going to be ready and here by 7?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Make sure you wear a dress. And if Noah is still coming, he needs to wear a suit."

"I'll let him know."

"Good. I'll see you tonight then."

I tossed the phone to the end of my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Sighing, I climbed out of bed and made my way to my closet. _I don't even know if I still have a dress. This blows._ I thumbed through my entire closet, finding nothing. I cursed at myself and my clothes. "Puckerman!" I shouted in the hall.

"What?" He shouted back from his room.

"What are you doing?" I wandered into his room. "Do you have a suit?"

"I think so. Why?"

"You're supposed to wear one tonight."

"I should probably get a new one then."

"I have to get a dress. I don't own one."

"Wanna go now?"

"Yeah. We're running out of time."

We hurried to a few stores and looked around. "Try these on." Puck handed me three different dresses. I went into the dressing room and tried on the first one. It was white but really short and showed too much cleavage for my father's friends. So I vetoed that one and went for the second one. I was working on getting the zipper up when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I held the phone between my ear and shoulder, still trying to work the zipper.

"Hey San."

"Hey Britt. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Right now. I'm trying to get this damn thing zipped but I can't."

"So you're half naked?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

"Besides trying to get dressed, what are you doing?"

"Freaking out."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to be at my father's in less than four hours. I have nothing to wear and it's probably going to take me two hours to get ready and if I'm late—" I stopped myself before I said something I shouldn't.

"What will happen if you're late?"

"Pretend you didn't hear that part."

"You can tell me, San. Maybe we don't know each other well yet but I won't say anything to anyone."

"I want to tell you. I do, but I can't just yet. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'll be around when you finally want to tell me."

"So you're not going anywhere?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good. Do you want to get together tonight?" I gave up on this dress and tried the last one on.

"Sure."

"Great. I'm gonna get off here so I can pay for these clothes and help Puck find something to wear. But I'll probably be texting you the entire time I'm at my father's party."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye babe." I dropped the phone down on my jeans and wiggled out of the dress. I put the last one back on the hanger before walking out of the changing room. Puck was waiting for me, suit in hand.

"Took you long enough." He rolled his eyes.

"Brittany called." I smiled.

"Ugh. You're such a girl."

"You keep saying that." I shook my head. "You should know by now that I am."

"Whatever. Let's pay and go. We're running short on time."

"I know." I took our clothes to the register and paid. We left and I sped home, luckily avoiding red lights and cops. As soon as we got home, I ran up to my bathroom. I swear I got ready faster than I ever have before. I ran out of my room, heels in hand, at 6 o'clock. "Puckerman, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just tying my shoes." I put on my shoes as he walked out, putting his jacket on. "Ok. I'm ready now."

"Let's go." I grabbed my clutch from the floor and faced Puck. "How do I look?"

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"I don't think you've ever called me beautiful before."

"You are." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, turning us toward the mirror. We were a good looking pair, I had to admit. Soft curls framed my face. The gray dress clung to all the right places, stopping just above my knees. I put my arm around Puck's waist, hugging him.

"You look pretty good yourself." I smiled softly. He wore a simple black suit with white shirt.

"Let's go show off our hotness." He laughed. I laughed and headed to the garage. "Busting out the Jag tonight?"

"Yeah. I want to take Brittany out for a ride later." I smiled.

"How adorable!"

"Shut up." I punched him in the arm.

An hour and a half later, Puck and I were sipping on drinks, listening to one of my father's friends telling a story of some kind. He got called over to some other people and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I never thought he would leave." Puck sighed.

"I know. I was about to start texting but I thought that would be rude." I laughed. I grabbed at my phone and started a text to Brittany. _**Hey B.**_

_** Hey! :) I was starting to think you forgot about me.**_

_** Never! I'm so ready to get out of here.**_

_** You should come rescue me. My roommates are trying to set me up on a blind date.**_

_** Tell them you're taken!**_

_** Am I?**_

_** Do you want to be?  
**_

_**Do you want me to be?**_

_** Why are you avoiding the question?**_

_** Why are you avoiding it?**_

_** We could go on like this forever. How about I come get you?**_

_** What are we doing?**_

_** It's a surprise :)**_

I found my father talking to one of his associates. "Excuse me, can I speak to you for a moment, dad?" I smiled sweetly.

"Of course dear," he smiled. "Excuse me a second, Roger." He led me away a few feet. "Yes?"

"Is it ok if I take off?"

"I suppose. You were on time, dressed well, and behaved well tonight. Thank you."

"Thank you." I smiled genuinely. "I appreciate it."

"Give me a hug and you can go."

I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. I said my goodbyes and walked back over to Puck. "Let's go, Puckerman."

"Yes ma'am." We left and I started driving. "Are you going home?"

"I'm going to meet Quinn at Theo's. You mind dropping me there?"

"No prob. It's on the way to Brittany's." I dropped Puck off at Theo's a few minutes later and smiled all the way to Brittany's. I nervously walked up to the door and knocked.

A tall brunette answered the door, looking surprised. "Um hi."

"Is Brittany here?" I asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah, just a second." The brunette walked into the house, leaving the door open. "Brittany! Door!"

I stood there awkwardly for a minute before Brittany came to the door. "San! Hey! Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I am here to kidnap you for a while."

"I didn't think kidnappers usually knock." She smirked. "Just let me tell the girls I'm leaving."

"Ok." I nodded. A few seconds later, the blonde returned. I offered her my arm after she shut the door. "Ready?"

"Yep." She took my arm and smiled. "Did you walk here?"

"In these heels?" I laughed. "I brought out the Jag for you tonight."

"Just for me?"

"Just for you." I smiled, opening the door for her.

"That's so sweet."

I walked around the other side of the car and got in. "I do what I can." I turned the key in the ignition and started driving.

"So how was your dad's?" Brittany looked at me, smiling. She rested her hand on my thigh.

"It was ok." I shrugged slightly. "I got hit on more times than I care to remember."

"Well look at you. You're stunning." I blushed slightly, grinning like an idiot. "So where are you taking me?"

"I thought we'd go take a walk on the beach."

"That's adorable." She leaned across the car and kissed my cheek.

I drove a little while longer before finally arrived. I took my shoes off before getting out of the car. Brittany walked around the front of the car and held her hand out to me. I took it and smiled. We walked along in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke up. "So about our conversation earlier."

"Yeah, about that." She rubbed my arm with her free hand. "I'm sorry about that."

"Which part?"

"The runaround."

"I'm sorry about putting you on the spot."

"It's ok."

"So I guess the question now is do we define us or not?"

"I like you. A lot. And we have fun together. I don't want to jinx it."

"Ok." I smiled. "I can live with that. For now."

"Good." She smiled, kissing my shoulder.

"I told you about me. Now it's your turn to talk."

"Well let's see. I'm 23. I graduated from USC last year. I have a younger sister. I'm originally from Ohio. My parents are there. My mom is in real estate and my dad is runs a restaurant."

"What is your degree in?"

"Business management."

"Fancy."

"I want to run my own business one day. Maybe take over for my dad when he gets too old."

"It's good that you know what you want to do. I'm just a dropout and have no idea what I want to do."

"You'll figure it out someday. You're still young."

"You just sounded old." I laughed.

"I was just thinking that." She chuckled softly. She stopped suddenly which caused me to turn and look at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're pretty amazing, you know that? And you're amazingly beautiful too." She reached up, tracing my cheekbone with her thumb.

I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to me. I dropped my head onto her shoulder. "Do you know how long it's been since anyone has said that to me?"

"I don't know how that's possible."

"Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure." We took a few steps closer to the water. She sat down then helped me sit between her legs. I leaned back against her and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. _I never do this. Like never. I never 'cuddle' with anyone. This feels so right though. I could definitely get used to this._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so this chapter is a bit emotional. Well I think it is anyway. Finally some insight into Santana and her father. Many of you have been asking about it and here is some. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**PS. I probably won't be able to update again until next week but we'll see what happens.**_

_**PPS. Have any of you seen the new promos? Santana getting thrown into the lockers by Lauren. I almost cried. Not gonna lie.**_

_**PPS. Review please!  
**_

Here we sit, staring out at the water. Brittany rests her chin on my shoulder, placing soft kisses to my neck every so often. I shivered slightly and she gave me a quick squeeze. "Cold?"

"A little." I nodded once.

"Wanna head out?"

"Not yet. I'm too comfortable." I leaned my head against hers. "I could stay here forever."

"The beach?"

"Your arms." I smiled softly before realizing what I just said. I covered my face with my hands. "God, I'm so cheesy."

"I think you're cute." She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

"You've said that a million times already." I laughed.

"I can't help it. You're just amazing."

I turned my face. I kissed her softly. "You're too sweet."

* * *

One week. Seven days. That's how long Brittany and I have been seeing each other. She was making me work too. We saw each other every day. She wouldn't stay over though. And she would barely let me get to second base. Oddly enough, I like it. I've never had to work for anything before so it's different.

"Hey babe." I smiled into the phone, laying on the couch.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?"

"Laying on the couch, watching crappy TV."

"That's no fun."

"I know. What about you?"

"Just listening to my roommates complain about their boyfriends."

"That sounds like a good time." I laughed.

"It's making me glad I'm not into guys." She laughed.

"They are only trouble."

"The same could be said about some women though." I could hear her smirk.

"Are you saying I'm trouble?"

"It's just what I've heard."

"Don't believe everything you hear, babe."

"I know. So tonight, are you busy?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Ok then."

"I'm kidding, Britt. I'm not doing anything besides be with you."

"So dinner and a club?"

"If that's what you wanna do."

"It's cool. I could never turn down the chance to be that close to you."

"Baby, you can be that close to me anytime."

"Shut up, dork." She laughed.

"You love it." I smirked.

"You wanna come get me?"

"Now?"

"Well if you come now, I'll have to get ready at your place."

"No problem. There are a million different rooms and bathrooms here. You can use any of them, except mine."

"Ok. Get your ass over here already."

"I'm walking out the door now." I grabbed my keys and put shoes on before walking out the door.

"See you soon."

Hours later, Brittany and I were about to leave the restaurant when I saw a little brunette in a corner by herself. "Britt, please tell me I'm seeing things."

"What?"

"Look in the corner over your left shoulder."

"Is that what's-her-face from LAX?"

"I think so." I shook my head.

"That's weird."

"Yeah it is. Let's go. I don't want her to see us."

We made out way out of the restaurant without Rachel seeing us. I let out a sigh of relief once we were outside. Brittany smiled brightly. We went back to LAX, mainly out of habit. I stood at the bar while Brittany went to the restroom.

"Hey sexy." Some random girl came up next to me, smiling.

"Hey." I smiled softly.

"You're looking good tonight."

"Thanks."

"You wanna dance?" She took a step closer.

"No thanks."

"Aw come on." She took another step, only a few inches away now.

I looked around for Brittany but couldn't find her. "I'm sorry but I'm here with someone."

"Oh yeah? Since when do you come here with someone?" She traced a finger from my shoulder, down my arm, to my wrist.

"Since now." Brittany walked up, finally. She wrapped her arm, protectively, around my waist. "So I suggest you run along now."

"What if I don't?" The girl raised an eyebrow and got in Brittany's face.

"You'll definitely regret it." My blonde stepped closer to the girl, poking her in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

They stood facing off for a minute before the girl huffed and walked away. Brittany turned to face me, still angry.

"Britt, that was so hot. You got all defensive and your muscles, I never noticed them before." I traced my finger over her biceps.

"No one messes with my girl." Brittany crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm your girl?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You are so hot right now." I grabbed her by the bottom of her shirt and pulled her to me. I leaned up slightly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss. I had to pull away after a minute, remembering we were in public. "Dance with me, babe."

The two of us moved as one on the dance floor. Our chemistry was undeniable and off the charts. After a few hours of drinking and dancing, we were tired. As we walked out of the club, I could have sworn I saw Rachel again. I shrugged it off and left. We got in the car and our hands connected like magnets.

"I left my bag of clothes at your house." Brittany broke the silence.

"Do you wanna get it?"

"Sure." She smiled but looked like she had more to say.

"What's up, B?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask."

"I don't want to just assume."

"That's cute. You can stay anytime you want."

She smiled and kissed the back of my hand. Once we got home, we grabbed some food then went up to my room. "Where do you want me to sleep?" She stood by her bag, looking at me softly.

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep over here on the couch."

"I can't take your bed from you."

"I insist. The couch is just as comfortable."

"I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. I want you to take my bed."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am. Now hush and go to sleep."

We both changed into pajamas. Brittany got in my bed while I dropped down on the couch. _Tonight marks my first _sleepover_. Even if we aren't technically sleeping together. This girl is changing me. I like it a lot. And her almost fighting a bitch for me? Super sexy._

I woke up the next morning with my face in the back of the couch and an arm around my waist. I carefully rolled over, coming face to face with Brittany. She smiled softly. "Hey."

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Sorry." She moved to sit up but I held her down.

"For what?"

"This." She motioned between us. "I probably should have mentioned it before, but I have trouble sleeping in new places. I usually have to sleep next to someone."

"That's adorable." I kissed her softly. "I can't lie. I didn't hate waking up next to you."

"You're very cuddly. But this couch is kinda small for two people to sleep on."

"Yeah. The bed is definitely bigger." I laughed.

"I'm going to grab something to drink. You want anything?"

"Sure. I'll take a Gatorade."

"Be right back." She kissed me quickly and rolled off the couch. I stretched and sat up.

***Brittany's POV***

I hopped down the stairs with a smile on my face. I wandered into the kitchen and saw Puck standing there in his boxers. I covered my eyes. "Do you always walk around your house half naked?"

"Whoa. What are you doing here?" He turned around quickly.

"Getting a drink."

"Did you stay here last night?"

"Yeah." I walked around the boy and got into the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade.

"What?" He looked confused.

"We left the club. Came here. Went to sleep." I shrugged.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Wow. Is that really any of your business?"

"I'm just saying. S always brings girls home but they never stay. _Never_. You are the first girl that has slept here."

"How many girls?"

"That's not my place to say."

"It seems like you never have a problem talking. So why now?"

"Because Santana likes you. She genuinely cares about you. I've never seen her like this before. Just please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot."

"From what I've been told, I'm the one that is at risk of getting heartbroken."

"I'm not going to pretend like she doesn't have a rep, because she does. You've heard it. I've witnessed it. But she's been through so much she's afraid to let people in. She's a lot more fragile than you think."

I stood there a minute, taking in everything. "What about her dad?"

"I'll be happy to tell you anything you wanna know. Except about him. That's one subject she'll have to tell you herself."

"Ok." I nodded.

"So did you sleep with her?" He smirked at me, winking.

"Goodbye, Puck." I shook my head and went back upstairs.

***Santana's POV***

"Took you long enough." I smiled as Brittany walked back in the room.

"I had the pleasure of talking to Puck." She sat next to me. I couldn't read her expression.

"What's wrong? Did he say something stupid?"

"We talked about you."

"Shit." I turned to face her. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. But if I tell you what he told me, he'll probably be in trouble."

"Tell me what he said and I'll decide his fate."

"Well. He said you always bring girls home but they never stay. He said I'm the first. He then went on to tell me you genuinely care about me and asked me not to hurt you. And he said you have a reputation because you're afraid to let people in."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He kept asking if we slept together." She laughed.

"He's stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"So a lot of people have told me about your reputation. Do you want to tell me your side?"

"Why don't you just brush me off like everyone else?"

"Because, believe it or not, I really like you. I know how gossip works. I wanna hear your side."

"It's all true." I shrugged, standing up and keeping my back to Brittany. "I'm a player. I'm a whore. Puck was right. I don't let people in. I keep them at an arm's length because I'm tired of getting hurt. I don't trust people for the same reason. I put up walls and put on this front because it works. I don't get hurt anymore. And then there's you."

"What about me?"

I sit on the edge of my bed, still facing away from her. "You scare the hell out of me. I really like you and care about you. I haven't been in an actual relationship in a really long time. I'm scared to put myself out there because I'm scared I'll get hurt again. I don't know if I can handle getting my heart broken again."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Brittany knelt down in front of me, her hands on my thighs.

My phone started ringing from the floor by the couch. I glanced over at it before looking back at Brittany. "After all that, you still want to talk to me?"

"Of course I do. You just opened yourself up to me. I know it wasn't easy." She smiled softly at me, gently squeezing my thighs. My phone started ringing again. "Are you gonna get that?"

"No. You're the only person I want to talk to right now."

"Lucky me." She smiled. She moved and sat next to me.

"Can I say how hot you were last night?" I laughed. "I think I said it like three times already but you were so hot."

"I get really defensive when people try to take my things."

"What if she hit you?"

"I would have knocked the bitch out."

"That's so hot." I couldn't stop smiling. My phone started ringing for the third time. I sighed and walked over to it.

"You probably should answer."

"Shit." I looked at the screen and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Ignoring my phone calls?" My father said, anger dripping with every word.

"I wasn't." I said softly. I walked into my bathroom so Brittany didn't have to see me. "I was downstairs and my phone was in my room."

"If you're going to lie to me, make it a better one."

"I'm sorry."

"You're such a disappointment. Why did I get stuck with you? Your mother is lucky she's dead. She doesn't have to see what a failure you are."

Hearing those words ripped my heart out. "I'm sorry." I hated saying those words to him. But the tears formed behind my eyes.

"Is that all you can say?"

"No sir."

"I don't even know why I bother trying to talk to you. It never gets me anywhere."

"Can I do something for you?"

"You can stop with the bullshit. I wanted to let you know there is some extra money in your account for last night."

"Thank you."

"Oh now you're grateful? Only after I give you more money. You know, I'm tempted to take your house, your cars, everything away and see how you are then."

"Please don't sir."

"I'm done talking to you. It's just pissing me off, you worthless, ungrateful bitch." He hung up the phone and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. After a minute, I pulled myself together. I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. I walked back into my bedroom.

"Sorry about that."

"What's wrong?" Brittany rushed over to me. I shook my head. "You've been crying."

"It's nothing." I brushed it off.

"After this amazing morning, you're going to shut me out?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "It's my dad. I hate him."

"I'm sorry."

"He's a horrible person. Ever since my mom died, he's changed. He is verbally abusive. He tears me down every chance he gets. Today he said I was a disappointment. He said my mom was lucky so she didn't have to see the failure I am. Then called me a worthless, ungrateful bitch." I broke down again.

She pulled back, holding my face in her hands. "You don't deserve that. You are none of those things. Why do you put up with that?"

"I have to. I wish I didn't, but I have to."

"Why?" She wiped a few tears away.

"He supports my habits. He gives me money." I looked around at everything. "I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for him."

"I'm sorry." She looked at me with such compassion in her eyes.

"Puck is the only other person who knows about my father."

"You didn't have to tell me."

"I wanted to. I told you everything else. I didn't want to hide anymore."

"You're such an incredible person. You really need to know that. You're so strong."

"I'm not. Really. I just act like it."

"I think you really are and you just don't know it."

"Thank you." I kissed her softly. "How about we go grab some lunch? We need to get my mind off this stupid stuff."

"Sounds like a great plan." She smiled, lovingly at me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I had this already written out so I figured I'd go ahead and post it for you kind folks. The only problem is I'm not sure I like it. Some parts I do, some I don't. Also, I wanted to take a quick poll. Would you like to see more of Santana's father? I'm undecided on keeping him around a while.**_

_**And another quick thing! I have a story idea that I've been wrestling with for over a week now. The problem is I have like 4 ideas for this one story. If any of you would like to offer your services to help me out, I would greatly appreciate it. Just send me a message or something :)**_

_**Anyway, on to the story. Please enjoy and review! I love you all!  
**_

After a good lunch, Brittany and I went back to my place. It was almost like she was looking at me with new eyes. And I'm not scared anymore. This girl is really good for me. Once we got back to the house, I saw Puck out by the pool.

"I'll be right back, B." I walked toward the backdoor.

"Don't yell at him too much." Brittany shouted after me.

"Puckerman!" I opened the door and glared at him. "Why do you have to run your mouth?"

"I was just trying to help." He looked almost guilty but I didn't buy it. "And it just slipped out at first so I just kept going."

"Did you tell her about my father?"

"No." He shook his head. "I told her that was one subject I wouldn't touch."

"Well I suppose I can't hate you forever. Just watch your mouth next time."

"Of course, boss." He saluted me then stuck his hand out. I shook it and smirked. As I let go of his hand, I have him a good push and sent him into the pool.

"Don't mess with me!" I laughed as I ran toward the house.

"You're dead, Lopez!"

"That was horrible." Brittany laughed as I came inside.

"He deserved it." I shrugged. "What would you like to do today?"

"I haven't thought about it."

Puck walked in, glaring at me. "The boys wanna do something today."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Either play basketball or volleyball."

"Should we go back to that park? Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't."

"What happened?" Brittany asked curiously.

Puck looked eager to tell the story so I motioned for him to go ahead. "You see," he started with a smile, "S Lo here decided to take on two bitches who were talking shit. She beat the hell out of one of them. It took all three of us guys to pull her off this chick." He smiled proudly.

"You're such a badass." Brittany smiled at me.

"I don't take shit from anyone." I shrugged.

"That's hot." Brittany leaned in and kissed me hard.

"No. That's hot." Puck smiled.

"How's your little blonde?"

"She's hot." He laughed.

"Let's go play volleyball. Invite her so we have even teams."

"Yes boss."

I shook my head and started upstairs. "We'll meet there at 3." I shouted to Puck before going up the stairs. I stared at Brittany's ass all the way upstairs.

"You know, subtlety isn't really your thing." Brittany laughed after reaching the top of the stairs.

"I never said it was." I smirked. I jumped up the last few stairs and grabbed Brittany by the back of her thighs, lifting her up. She squealed and hooked her ankles around my waist. I carried her into my room, kicking the door shut behind me.

"You're like crazy strong." She admired my arms, smiling.

"I have to keep up with Puck." I laughed. I dropped her on the bed and huddled over her. "I'm proud to say I have way more endurance than he does."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm." I dipped my head down, capturing her lips. Her ankles still locked around my waist, one hand tangled in my hair while the other held onto the back of my neck. My hands on either side of her head, holding me up. The kiss deepened as she moved her hands to the hem of my shirt, lightly dragging her nails over bare skin. I shuddered as I kissed my way from her lips to neck. I sucked on her pulse point while she slowly inched my shirt up.

"Hey Lopez! We have to pick Quinn up so we need to leave soon." Puck shouted at me from outside my door. I dropped my head down and sighed. "You hear me?"

I lifted my head up, looking toward the door. "Yeah I heard you." I shouted at him. I turned my head back to Brittany. "He is the biggest cockblocker I've ever known."

"At least you only have to worry about him." Brittany laughed. "At my house there are three other girls. That's fun."

"I'd kill someone." I laughed and slowly got up. "We should probably get ready to go."

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Just go naked." I smirked.

"But then everyone would see everything I got then you would get in fights and it would just be a big mess."

"Buzz kill." I laughed, shaking my head. "Bikinis in the second drawer. Shorts in third." I changed into a green and blue bikini and matching board shorts with black flip flops. Brittany wore my black bikini and red short shorts. We walked out to my car with Puck a few minutes later. "Britt get shotgun."

"Come on!" Puck whined. "Bros before hoes, dude."

"One, she's not a ho. Two, my car, my rules."

"Fine." He huffed and got in the backseat. As we took off, I reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand. "How cute!"

"Shut up, douche bag."

"Make me, Vagisil."

"Wow, you guys are how old?" Brittany laughed, looking between me and Puck.

"He started it." I shrugged.

"Did not!" Puck hit me in the shoulder.

"Case and point." Brittany smiled.

"Just wait until Mike and Matt are with us." I laughed. "It's a bit embarrassing actually. I'll be surprised if you still talk to me after."

"We pretty much act like 13 year old boys." Puck chimed in. "Especially when we are all single."

"We would fight over girls." I smirked.

"You guys are crazy." Brittany shook her head.

I picked Quinn up and headed to the beach. She kept giving me looks. It creeped me out a little. She was probably still pissed about Rachel. Oh well.

"Can I have a piggyback ride, babe?" Brittany asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I smiled and she jumped on my back. I held onto her legs as she wrapped her arms around my neck loosely. "Let's go find a spot."

Puck and Quinn followed me and Brittany down the beach. We found a court and waited for the other two guys. I still had Brittany on my back when they walked up.

"I didn't know we had company." Mike said. "I would have dressed up."

"Is it bring your blonde to work day?" Matt laughed.

"Shut up." I laughed. "This is Brittany."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany smiled.

"You're hot blonde that shot down S at LAX." Matt stared, wide eyed.

"You have tamed the beast." Mike said. "I have to shake your hand."

He shook Brittany's hand and I shook my head. "Can we play the game?"

Puck introduced Quinn and we decided on teams. It was Mike, Brittany, and me against Puck, Quinn, and Matt. We started off nicely but then Puck and I just show off for our girls. It was getting really intense.

"Ok." Matt huffed. "I need a break for a minute."

"Alright." I nodded, wiping my brow. I put my arm around Brittany's waist. "You're pretty good."

She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And you're really hot when you're playing and sweaty."

I smirked before kissing her. "I know, babe." I looked over her shoulder, eyes going wide. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"I'll be right back." I walked across the court, glaring. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel stared at me, a bit terrified. "I am simply here watching my friend, Quinn, play volleyball. I had no idea you were here."

"You need to leave. Now." My voice got louder on its own. That happens a lot.

"I was invited here."

"Not by me so take your stalker self and get out of my sight."

"Hey!" Quinn yelled, walking up. "Don't talk to her that way."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please. This crazy bitch is stalking me." I shouted back at Quinn.

"Don't flatter yourself. I invited her here."

"S, you need to chill the fuck." Now Puck has to step in.

"Get out of my face, Puckerman."

"Take a walk. Chill out."

"Whatever dude." I fought the urge to punch one of them. So I turned and walked away.

***Brittany's POV***

I watched Santana yelling and Quinn and Puck. She stormed off so I chased after her. "San, wait up." I caught up to her and wasn't sure what to do. I've never seen her mad like this before. "You ok?"

"Who does she think she is getting in my face like that? She's lucky I didn't knock her ass out."

"I'm sorry."

"No." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't get so angry."

"That girl is pushing her luck. But don't worry about it. I'll take care of her."

"What?" She stopped to look at me.  
"I'll take care of her if she comes near you again."

"You wanna go? I don't really wanna be here anymore."

"I think we should go back. Take a few more minutes to calm down. But I have this feeling Quinn is going to be around for a while. So we all need to learn to get along."

"I know. She sucks though."

"Be good, babe." I smiled. I pulled her into a hug. "You good now?"  
She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

I took her hand and we walked back to the group. She squeezed my hand before walking over and apologizing to Puck, sort of. The two ended up deciding to play one on one. It didn't seem like a good idea to me, but there's no telling them anything. I sat between Mike and Matt as we watched the passionate game. Tied at 13, I was holding my breath. Puck was hitting the ball too hard. Santana spiked the ball and sent a wink my way. I smiled at her and the next think I know, she's on the ground, holding her face. I jumped up and ran to her side with the others a few steps behind.

"Shit, San. I'm sorry." Puck apologized over and over.

"Are you ok?" I helped her sit up. Blood was gushing from her nose.

"Shit. It hurts." She shut her eyes tightly.

"Puck, give me your shirt." I pointed at it and he quickly tossed it to me. I moved Santana's hands. "Here, babe. This will help soak up the blood."

"Is it bleeding a lot?" She asked, wincing as she put some pressure on her nose.

"We should probably get her to the hospital." Matt said quickly. "It looks like it could be broken."

"I'll drive." Puck said. He helped me get Santana up then grabbed whatever he could. He rushed toward the car with the five of us following. I held Santana by the waist and led her to the car. I helped her get in. Once I closed the door, Puck took off. Matt and Mike were in the car behind us.

"You ok?" I put my arm around Santana's shoulder. She curled into my side. She nodded once. I kissed her temple. "You'll be ok."

Puck screeched to a stop in front of the hospital. I saw Santana roll her eyes when she saw the sign. I helped her out of the car while Puck ran inside. I held Santana's hand as we walked inside. She was tense. I could tell she didn't want to be there.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Santana?" The doctor walked up. He looked somewhat annoyed.

"I got hit in the face with a volleyball." Santana's words were muffled by Puck's shirt.

"Come with me." He motioned for her to follow. She squeezed my hand before walking after him.

I walked over to Puck and the others. "He seemed kinda rude."

"She didn't tell you?" Puck asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That's her father."


	10. Chapter 10

_**My plans for this weekend fell through so here is an update. This one is a bit shorter and just some filler. I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review please :)**_

***Brittany's POV***

I paced the waiting room floor. I don't know why I was so nervous. _It's probably just a broken nose. It's not a big deal._

"You need to calm down." Puck pushed me down in a chair and sat next to me. "It's not like she's dying."

"I know." I sighed. "I just don't like hospitals."

"I don't know anyone who does." He laughed.

"Does this happen often with you two?"

"If it's broken, it marks the first broken bone. It's usually bumps, bruises, sprains, black eyes."

"You guys really are crazy." I shook my head.

"We're really competitive. Always have been and probably always will be."

I whipped my head around when I heard the doors open. The doctor had his arm around Santana's shoulder, talking to her in a hushed tone. Her head was down and her hair covered her face. She signed some papers at the nurse's station, nodding at her father/doctor. I stood up and Puck grabbed my wrist. He shook his head when I looked back at him. I hated not being there to comfort her but he knows what he's talking about so I have to stand here patiently.

A few minutes later, Santana was led over to us by the doctor. "Noah, will you please tone it down a little next time?" he asked, looking at Puck with a small glare.

"Yes sir." Puck nodded.

"Good. I have to get back to work. Take care of yourselves."

I watched the older man walk off before reaching out and rubbing Santana's arm. "You ok?"

She nodded, still looking at the floor. "It's broken."

"I'm really sorry, San." Puck apologized again.

"It's ok. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But your shirt is ruined. He threw it away."

"That's fine. I have a million." I gave him a quick nod and he smiled. "I'll go get the car and meet you guys out front."

We just nodded and he took Quinn's hand then left. "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "My pride is kinda damaged though."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't want you to see me like this." She spoke softly. "I look horrible."

"I do like you for more than your looks, you know."

"I know but still."

I lifted her chin up with a finger until her eyes finally met mine. I studied her face. Two black eyes. Swollen nose. Weird cast thing on her nose. I smiled softly. "You're still beautiful, now with a little more color." I kissed her forehead.

"You're such a dork." She smiled, shaking her head.

"But I'm your dork, right?"

"Of course, B."

"Good." I gave her a quick hug and kissed her temple. "Let's get you home."

"As long as you'll take care of me." I saw that smirk and knew she was ok. I playfully rolled my eyes, taking her hand. I pushed her in the car that Puck had waiting by the doors. "You've been taking care of my car, right Puckerman?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of hurting your precious car." Puck rolled his eyes as he started driving back to the house.

"Good. I'm not afraid to revoke your driving privileges."

"What about when you and Brittany are drunk at the club and need a ride home?" He smirked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Ever heard of cabs?"

"Ever heard of cars getting stripped?"

"Shut up." She sighed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. "So Quinn, what's the deal with your little friend?"

"What?" Quinn asked, turning in her seat.

"Your vertically challenged friend. Why is she stalking me?"

"Just because she showed up at the beach doesn't mean she's stalking you. And why would she? She doesn't even know you."

"That's where you're wrong. She does know me. We met at LAX and had some fun. Then she shows up while I'm at dinner with Britts last night. And I'm pretty sure she was at LAX after."

"That's a popular club."

"True. I'll be willing to write that one off. But of all restaurants in LA, she happens to be at the same on we're at, alone? That can't be a coincidence."

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged. "But maybe you shouldn't have led her on."

"I'm pretty sure I explained everything before she left."

"You're an ass."

"Really?"

I held onto Santana's shoulders tightly. I leaned close to her ear. "It's not worth it. Just leave it alone."

She quirked an eyebrow before sighing. "Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No need to be grumpy now." I nudged my nose against her ear.

"You don't play fair."

"Who said anything about playing fair?" I smirked.

"Wanna go back to our game?" Puck chimed in from the front.

"I don't think we need anymore injuries for today." I laughed. "Why don't we go back to your place and order some food?"

"I like the way you think, kid." He laughed. "San?"

"That's cool." Santana nodded.

A short while later, we pulled up to the house. Quinn had the same look I did my first time there. I quietly laughed at her as I followed Santana into the house. We ended up going upstairs, Santana yelling at Puck what to order. Once in the safety of her bedroom, Santana stared at herself in the mirror. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"So," I said, playing with the bedspread, "that was your father?"

***Santana's POV***

I froze for a second, hearing Brittany ask about my father. I went back to messing with my cast. "Puck?" I looked at her through the mirror and she nodded. "Yep. That was good old dad."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to say." I shrugged, leaning on my hands on the wall. "He said I was stupid for taking a game so seriously."

"Well that was kinda silly." Brittany smiled softly. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know." I leaned my head against her shoulder. "He asked about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He was surprised, to say the least, when I told him I was seeing someone."

"Maybe he does care."

"No because in the same breath he asked when I was going to fuck it up." I squeezed her hands and looked at her reflection. "I don't wanna fuck it up, B. I really don't. He can't be right again. God, why did he have to say that? Now I can't stop thinking about it."

"You won't fuck it up, babe. You care about me too much to fuck it up."

"I do care about you. So much. But I know my history. I know what I'm capable of. And I don't want to hurt you. Or myself."

"That's really cryptic, San." She kissed my neck. "But I'm not going anywhere though. So just shut up and let me take care of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello my dear readers! Have I told you lately how much I love all of you? Because I do. Like a lot. You guys make me smile and I probably would have stopped writing if it wasn't for all of you. So thank you. I hope you all enjoy this update :)_**

***Santana's POV***

"No. No way. Britt, no."

"Come on, San." Brittany squeezed my waist.

"No way."

"Please." She put on a pout.

"There is no way in hell I'm going out tonight. I look terrible. I can't be seen like this."

"But come on. I really wanna dance."

"What if I invite people over here? I've been known to throw a pretty kick ass party."

"I guess I can live with that. But I have to go home at some point."

"Why?"

"I need to get some clothes. I can't keep wearing your clothes."

"You can but I have to get some party supplies so I'll take you home."

"Get changed and we can go."

I changed quickly and led Brittany downstairs. I found Puck in the kitchen and gave him a smile.

"You want to throw a party tonight, don't you?" He smiled at me.

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm going to take Britt home so she can change and I'll be picking up some alcohol and food."

"Sweet. This is gonna be epic."

"Make the calls. 10 o'clock."

"Will do."

"Oh. And Quinn can come but make sure you tell her Rachel is not allowed in this house."

"Ok." He nodded.

"I'll be back in a while." I met Brittany in the foyer. I smiled and took her hand. "Ready?"

"Yep."

I pulled up in front of Brittany's house. "I have a few places I'm going to stop by. Want me to come back when I'm done?"

"Yeah. I'll help you get set up and everything."

"Ok." I smiled. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Ok babe." She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before hopping out of the car.

***Brittany's POV***

I walked into my house with a huge smile on my face. I was about to go upstairs when I heard my name being called from the living room. I wandered in and was met with wondering eyes. "What's up, guys?"

"You didn't come home last night," One roommate, Amanda, spoke up. "And you've been gone all day. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about calling or sending a message."

"You were with mysterious stranger, weren't you?" Stacy eyed me.

"Yeah, I was." I nodded, trying to stop the smile.

"When will we get to meet mysterious stranger?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "She's coming back to pick me up in a little while. I'll see if she'll come inside."

"What's her name?" Amanda asked. "What's she like?"

"Her name is Santana. And she's amazing. She's sweet, she's funny, she's beautiful. She tries so hard to make things special and romantic. She's just great and amazing."

"Someone's in love." Stacy laughed.

"I am not." I shook my head, still smiling.

"You so are." Amanda smirked. "Don't deny it."

"I have to shower and get ready." I blushed and ran upstairs. I took my time in the shower. I threw on some clothes then packed a bag. My phone started ringing on my bed. I checked it and saw it was Santana. "Hey."

"Hey babe. I'm a few minutes away from your place."

"Ok. Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"My roommates want to meet 'mysterious stranger' that has been kidnapping me lately." I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. I'll do it. I just wish it could have waited until my face wasn't mangled."

"You're still beautiful so shut up."

"Ok." She laughed. "Well I'm outside now."

"Ok. I'll meet you at the door." I bounded down the stairs, opening the door as Santana walked up. I smiled and held my hand out to her. She took it and shook her head.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"They're not that bad. It's only Amanda and Stacy. I think Alice is out with her boyfriend."

"Let's get this over with. I've got some frozen stuff in the car."

I dragged her into the living room. "Hey guys," I smiled, "this is Santana."

"Whoa. What happened to your face?" Stacy asked, wide eyed.

"Stace, come on." I shook my head.

"It's ok, Britt." Santana smiled. "A volleyball game got a little too intense today. It's just a broken nose. No big deal."

"You're a badass, aren't you?" Amanda smiled.

"Pretty much." Santana shrugged with a smirk on her face.

"I forgot to tell you she's full of herself too." I laughed.

"You should come over and hang out here sometime." Stacy said. "We'd like to get to know you more. And I'm sure Alice will want to meet you too."

"Yeah I can definitely do that. Britt, we gotta go."

"Ok. I have to get my stuff from upstairs. I'll meet you in the car."

"It was nice meeting you." Santana smiled and waved as she went to the car.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my stuff. I hurried back down the stairs. "I probably won't be back tonight. See you later." I shouted at my roommates before leaving. I hopped in the car, tossing my stuff in the backseat. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No it wasn't." Santana drove off. "Is that one always so blunt?"

"Stacy? Yeah. Pretty much."

"Good to know." She laughed.

***Santana's POV***

I drove back home and Puck helped us carry in the bags of alcohol and food. We stocked the bar in the game room and the fridge. We did some cleaning and decorating. Puck hired a DJ who showed up around 9 to set up. Brittany and I were upstairs getting ready. I was trying my best to keep my hands to myself but it was really hard, especially since Brittany was wearing a really short skirt and low-cut halter. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at her.

"Babe," Brittany smiled at me from the mirror, "you need to finish getting ready and stop staring at me."

"You just look so…_damn_."

She smirked. "I can change."

"No!" I said quickly, causing Brittany to laugh.

"Then finish getting ready."

"Fine." I sighed.

I got dressed in just some jeans and a sleeveless blouse which happened to be low-cut. I hip checked Brittany away from the mirror. She glared at me before returning to her hair. I straightened mine quickly.

"Are you doing any makeup?"

"No point. With this thing on my face and the bruises being so dark, I won't be able to cover it."

"I still think you're beautiful."

"You're just trying to get in my pants."

"Always." She winked.

"It might get crazy here. Don't get lost, ok?"

"Worried?"

"I just don't want someone snatching you up if I'm away from you for a minute."

"Just relax and have fun."

"You know what the best thing is?"

"What's that?"

"I don't have to drive anywhere so I can drink as much as I want." I smiled brightly.

"It sounds like some people are here. Let's get down there."

I walked downstairs with Brittany's hand in mine. The music was bumping. There were already 25 to 30 people here. My smile widened as I walked toward the kitchen. Puck was mixing drinks. He smirked at me. His eyes moving between my chest and Brittany's.

"Eyes up here, Puckerman!" I snapped my fingers in his face. I pointed to Brittany's chest. "And hey, these are mine."

"Excuse me?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"I think these are mine."

"For now." I winked. "Drink?"

She nodded and I got us some drinks. A few hours and more than a few drinks later, Brittany and I were dancing closely together. She placed lazy kisses on my neck as we moved. My fingers playing with the exposed skin between Brittany's shirt and skirt.

"Let's get a drink, babe." Brittany said, nipping at my earlobe.

I let her drag me to the kitchen and make me a drink. She kissed my cheek as she handed me the cup.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at me, confused.

"You haven't kissed me since before the hospital."

"Yes I have."

"Not really." I took a sip. "You keep avoiding it."

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you which I don't want to do."

"You won't hurt me. I'll be fine."

"Hey Lopez." Mike walked up, putting an arm around me and the other around Brittany. "How are my two favorite ladies?"

"We're great." I smiled. I looked up and saw his eyes wandering. I hit him in the chest. "Eyes!"

"I can't help it!" Mike shrugged with a smirk. "I'm a guy and you two have got gorgeous assets."

"Have you seen Puck lately?"

"Last I saw he was in the game room with Quinn."

"Can you keep Britts company for a minute? I need to talk to Puckerman."

"Yeah of course." He smiled.

"You should dance. He's actually a pretty good dancer, B."

"I am." Mike nodded.

"Keep your hands in appropriate places." I warned Mike before walking toward the game room. I found Puck at the bar, surprise surprise.

"Hey San!" Puck smiled.

"Where's Quinn?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why?"

"There is an unwelcomed guest here."

"Stalker is here?"

"Yes she is."

"I told Quinn not to invite her. She said she wouldn't."

"Then how did she find out? Why is she here?"

"Where is she?"

"By the DJ."

"I'll go take care of it. Don't worry about her though."

"Really? Don't worry about her? Puck, this chick is crazy. She's following me everywhere and no I'm not paranoid. And now she's in my house? I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Just let me take care of it. Go get your girl."

"Don't screw it up." I warned before turning away.

"Wanna do some shots first?" He smirked.

"You know it." I smiled.

Puck lined up ten shot glasses, five for each of us. He filled them and counted down. We slammed each shot down then gave each other a high five. I walked back to the kitchen. I mixed myself another drink and watched Brittany and Mike dancing. She looked good. I leaned back against the counter, smirk on my face. She saw me staring at her. She kissed Mike on the cheek before walking over to me.

"Mike is a good dancer. But I would have rather been out there with you."

"I juss had to tell Puck sumthin." I slurred with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" She laughed. "Anything else?"

"We juss had some shots." I smiled brighter.

"How many?"

"Ummmmm 5. Yeah 5." I nodded.

"You're crazy." She shook her head.

"You need to catch up. Take some shots with Puck!"

"I don't know if I can handle that." She laughed.

"Just a couple. Pleaseeeeeeeeee."

"Ok fine."

Puck walked up with a small smile. "It's taken care of."

"What's taken care of?" Brittany asked him.

"It's nothing, B." I smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't like secrets, San."

"Rachel was here." Puck said. "But now she's gone so we need to get our drink on."

"Britts wants to take shots with you." I smiled.

"Alright!" Puck smiled. "Let's do this!"

A few hours later, the party died down. Everyone was gone. Puck was outside saying goodbye to Quinn. Brittany and I were drunk. We were sitting by the pool, giggling and leaning into each other. Puck came out a minute later, yelling at us to get inside. He made us some food and tried to sober us up. Brittany's fingers traced shapes on the small of my back. I shivered at her touch. We barely had any alone time tonight and I was more than ready for some. I grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her upstairs. I shut my door behind us before nearly tackling her. Our lips met and nothing else mattered. My hands tangled in her hair while she grabbed my shirt in her fists, pulling me closer.

I pulled back slightly. I found the bottom of her shirt, looking in her eyes for any sign on hesitation. When she smiled, I took it as a good sign and pulled the shirt over her head, surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. I stared at her for a short moment. "You are so beautiful." I pulled her back to me, kissing her. One arm around her back and the other hand was running over newly exposed skin. It found its way to her breast, massaging it. She moaning into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and yanked it over my head. She pushed me back on the bed, crawling on top of me. One of her hands slowly trailed up my leg as she kissed up my stomach. I squirmed under her touch. She made her way to my neck while unbuttoning my jeans. I helped her get them off of me. As she dropped my jeans to the floor, she shimmied out of her skirt. I motioned for her to come back to the bed. She attacked my neck, running her hand over the fabric of my bra.

The late morning sun hit my face. I started to roll over but a groan stopped me. I looked over my shoulder at Brittany who squinted at the light.

"Good morning." She smiled, kissing my shoulder.

"Morning." I smiled back, feeling her bare chest against my back.

"We're almost naked." She noted.

"Did we? You know?"

She laughed. "No. We were about to but then you passed out on me."

"Oh God." I groaned, burying my head in the pillows. "I can't believe I did that."

"You're really cute when you're sleeping." She nudged my back with her nose.

I rolled over in her arms, now facing her. "I had a really good time last night."

"Me too." She smiled. "Part of it is a bit fuzzy but it was fun."

"I should probably go downstairs and start cleaning up."

"I'll help if you want."

"It's up to you. You don't have to though."

"I want to." She smiled and slowly crawled out of bed. She put on some clothes from her bag. "Are you getting up?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you naked first." I smirked. She rolled her eyes as I hopped out of the bed. I grabbed a pair of shorts from my dresser then looked for a shirt. "Huh. That's weird."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my favorite cutoff shirt." I walked to the laundry basket and dug through it, not finding it.

"Babe, why do you have an empty picture frame?" Brittany held up the frame that was sitting by my couch.

"There was a picture in that." I pulled a shirt over my head. "It was me and Puck at senior prom."

"That's weird. I wonder where it went."

My face was thoughtful but softened into realization. I ran out of the room. "Puck!"

"Down here!" I heard him shout from downstairs.

Brittany caught up to me as I found Puck. I grabbed his forearm. "Did Rachel ever go upstairs last night?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "There's a good possibility. I mean we didn't see her the whole time she was here. Why? What's up?"

"I can't find my favorite shirt. You know the gray and red cutoff Cheerios one? It has my name on the back."

"Yeah I remember it."

"I looked all over for it upstairs. Oh and our picture from senior prom is gone."

"What the hell? Maybe she did get upstairs at some point."

"I'm a little freaked out, dude." I felt Brittany's arms around my waist. "Girl is crazy."

I wouldn't actually admit it to anyone but I am scared. I don't know this girl. I don't know what she's capable of. Who knows what she will do. I don't know if she will try to hurt me. Or worse, try to hurt Brittany. I don't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello my loves! Sorry I took so long to update but life sucks sometimes. This one is a little bit longer so hopefully that makes up for the tardiness :) Oh and about Rachel. She is obviously a bit OOC because I find it hard to write the real Rachel. I have no idea why but it happens.**_

_**So what did you all think of the new episode tonight? I loved it. I was bummed they cut Naya's part out of Thriller/Heads Will Roll but everything else was awesome! I'm so excited for Silly Love Songs! Santana finally gets some good stuff to work with. I'm probably going to cry though. If any of you have seen the spoiler video, you know what I'm talking about.**_

_**Anyway, enough of me rambling. Enjoy this update and don't forget to review if you love me or hate me :)  
**_

I tried to concentrate on cleaning but my mind kept wandering to the crazy little brunette. We finally finished cleaning and were all starving. I had Puck go get food while Brittany and I relaxed on the couch.

"You ok?" Brittany poked me lightly in the side. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Yeah, I'm ok." I nodded, trying to believe me own story.

"You're freaked out, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I've never had to deal with this before. I don't really know what to do. I don't know what this chick is going to do. I don't know if she's going to hurt me or try to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she hurt you because of me."

"Don't worry about me. We need to worry about you right now."

"But I can't help it. I'd rather worry about you. I don't care if she hurts me. I just don't want you in the crossfire."

"That's incredibly sweet."

"Well I care about you a lot and I like being around you. So I wanna keep you around as long as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere." She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand. "I promise. And if you want, you can stay with me until things calm down a little."

"I think I'll be ok for now."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If things get worse, you'll come stay with me. Or let me stay here all the time."

"Ok. I promise."

A couple weeks went by and I was feeling better. The bruising on my face finally went away. Brittany and I were spending a lot more time together. And I think my stalker finally moved on.

I hear my phone ringing from the edge of the pool. I detach myself from Brittany and quickly answer it. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Santana."

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"I was hoping we could get together for dinner. I want to check on your nose, make sure its healing properly."

"Is that really something to do over dinner?"

"Don't talk to me that way, child. I won't stand for it."

"I'm free tonight." My shoulders fell along with my voice.

"Good. But I should have known you wouldn't have any plans. How long was it before your blonde friend ran off? 4, 5 days?"

"No."

"Faster than that? Wow. I must say I'm impressed, Santana. Always managing to screw things up somehow."

"Where should I meet you? And what time?"

"Let's go to Ketchup. I haven't been there in a while. Be there at 8."

"Yes sir."

"See you later, Santana."

I pressed the End button and tried to crush the phone in my hand. When that didn't work, I pulled back and hurled the stupid thing at the side of the house. It smashed to pieces on impact.

"Hey, what was that al about?" Brittany asked softly. She swam up closer to me.

"I'm fine." I gripped the side of the pool.

"No you're not." She ran her hand down my arm, stopping on my hand and squeezing it gently. "It was your dad, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "He wants to go to dinner tonight."

"Free food makes you mad?"

"He started running his mouth again. I'm really getting tired of it."

"Just brush it off." She kissed my shoulder then neck. "You need to go get a new phone and then get ready to go."

"You're coming to dinner. I need to show him I didn't mess things up."

"Prove him wrong babe." She smiled, giving my waist a small squeeze.

"I plan on it."

After buying a new phone and getting ready, I was driving to the restaurant and trying to control my nerves. Brittany grabbed my free arm and held it so my palm was facing up. She lightly traced her fingers up and down my forearm. I smiled softly at the road.

"Feel a little better?" She asked softly.

"Yes actually. Thank you."

"Anything for you babe." She kissed the inside of my wrist softly.

I pulled up to the restaurant and parked in the lot. I turned to face Brittany after turning the car off. "I just want to warm you; my father will probably ask you a lot of questions. Don't be afraid to answer them. Don't let him intimidate you."

"That's what I should be telling you." She laughed softly.

"I don't want him to scare you off. I'm nothing like him, I swear."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere so hush. Let's get in there, beautiful."

I smiled brightly and hopped out of the car. I made my way around the car quickly, opening the passenger door for Brittany. She graciously took the hand I offered her. We walked into the building and the hostess led us to our table where my father was already sitting.

"Santana, I'm impressed. You're on time and you don't look like some little thug." He smiled, his eyes twinkling in the dim light with something I couldn't quite make out.

"Dad, I want you to meet Brittany. Britt, this is my dad, Carlos Lopez."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lopez." Brittany flashed that amazing smile of hers as she held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too." He shook Brittany's hand tentatively. "Please, have a seat, ladies."

Brittany and I sat down. I felt like my father was shooting daggers at me. He wasn't happy I brought Brittany. As dinner went on, my father plated 20 million questions with Brittany. She took it like a pro though, answering everything tossed at her. I smiled, adoringly, at her.

"Did you want to check my nose out now?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"I suppose now works." He sighed. I knelt down next to him. He poked a little and studied it. He poked it one last time.

"Damn it. That still friggin hurts."

"Don't talk to me that way." He snarled at me. "It looks like it's healing nicely. A few more weeks and you'll be good."

"Thank you." I stood up, turning to sit back down. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down so we were face to face.

"You're just trying to show off for your little playmate." He growled. "I suggest you stop. Now."

"Yes sir." I nodded slightly. He let me go and I went back to my seat. Brittany reached for my hand under the table. She squeezed it softly.

"So Bethany, why waste your time on this one? She's good looking but that's about it."

"Brittany." I growled across the table at him.

"What?"

"Brittany! Her name is Brittany."

"Watch the way you speak to me."

"No. I'm tired of listening to you always put me down. And Brittany doesn't need to hear any of that. You're just jealous I have someone who cares about me. Ever since mom died, you've been all alone. I'm not going to let you ruin this for me. This girl here means the world to me. And maybe it's only been a month but I think I'm in love with her. No. I know I am. She makes me a better person and you would know it if you weren't constantly tearing me down."

"San." Brittany said softly. Her eyes wide with a mix of amazement and fear.

"Come on, Britt." I grabbed her hand and stormed out of the restaurant. I got in the car, resting my head on the steering wheel. I took a few deep breaths. Brittany got in the passenger seat and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Did you mean what you said in there?"

"Everything."

"I'm really proud of you, you know? I know that wasn't easy."

"It was the scariest thing I've ever done."

She lifted my chin and we were now looking deep in each other's eyes. "You're amazing and I love you."

I leaned across the center of the car and kissed her softly. "Do you want to go somewhere, just the two of us?"

"Sure." She smiled at me.

Before I knew it, we pulled up to the beach. We walked along the shore, water splashing over our feet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with me tonight. I don't know if I would have had the courage to stand up to him like that if you weren't there."

"You would have." Brittany stepped in front of me and stopped. "You're a strong woman. You can do anything."

"You always make me feel better. How do you do that?"

"It's just a gift, I guess." She smiled.

I pulled her face to mine, kissing her softly. She deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to her. I pulled back after a few seconds and looked around. "We should go."

"What's wrong?" She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"We're being watched." I looked around more but couldn't see anyone.

"Are you sure?"

"I can feel it."

"Ok. Let's go."

I turned and started walking the way we just came from. A few seconds later, I hear Brittany giggle then feel her weight on my back. She locked her ankles around my front and draped her arms over my shoulders. I laughed and shook my head. "Don't like walking anymore?"

"Not when you'll carry me. And plus, I can't do this when I walk." She moved my shirt, exposing my neck more. She licked at the base and bit down softly. I slowed my walked, letting her attack my neck. We got to the car and Brittany reluctantly got down.

I looked around the lot and spotted a car. "I told you someone else was here." I pointed at the car.

"I know. Wanna go back to your place?"

"Yeah." I shook my head and got in the car.

***Brittany's POV***

I walked around to the passenger side and got in. "Hey," I said softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana smiled softly. It was one of those fake smiles she thinks she can get away with. "I wonder if she drives."

"Who?"

"Rachel. That could be her car." She passed the car slowly, staring at it.

I sighed. "Babe, it's probably just some kids out being stupid."

"Yeah, maybe."

"San, you really need to chill with this Rachel thing. She hasn't been seen in a couple weeks. I think she's gone. You're acting really paranoid."

"Wow. You think I'm being paranoid? Really? Do you want to have someone following you? How about have them go into your bedroom and stealing things?" She gripped the steering wheel tightly and stared at the road. "But no, don't worry about it. Your life could be in danger but who cares."

"Santana, stop. You're getting angry over nothing."

"Yeah. Ok." She continued driving but wasn't going toward her house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Come on, San. This is ridiculous." I reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"No. What's ridiculous is I thought you were on my side about this. I thought you believed me. But you don't. You think I'm paranoid and overreacting like everyone else."

"That's not—"

She pulled up in front of my house. "I'll talk to you later."

"San, lets talk about this."

"I don't want to talk. I want you to get out so I can go home."

"I'm not getting out of this car until we talk."

"Damn it, Brittany! I don't wanna fucking talk anymore. Get out of my car and give me some fucking time."

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest. She was really pissed.

"Fine. I'll get out." She grabbed her keys and jumped out of the car before taking off down the road.

I got out and stared at her. "Santana!" I shouted after her. "Santana, stop!" She just kept running. I ran in the house, slamming the door behind me. I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. I paced the floor, running my hands through my hair.

"What's with all the door slamming?" Stacy opened my door. Amanda and Alice were behind her, looking worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Yeah because people who are fine go around slamming doors. Trouble in paradise?" I sat on the edge of my bed in defeat. I nodded. "Fight?" I nodded again.

"Talk to us." Amanda sat next to me. "This is what we're here for."

"We were walking on the beach and San thought someone was watching us so we left. There was another car in the parking lot then she started talking about Rachel. I told her she was just being paranoid and she got really upset."

"Wait," Alice stopped me. "Who's Rachel?"

"She's been stalking San for about a month. She shows up wherever we are. She somehow found out about San's party a couple weeks ago and showed up and stole a couple things. But she hasn't been seen since the party."

"Damn. Has she called the cops?" Stacy asked.

"No. She didn't want it to get messy. See Rachel is the friend of Quinn who is dating Santana's roommate, Puck."

"That's a mess." Alice laughed.

"What do you think about the situation?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Rachel was following us for a while but we haven't seen her in weeks now."

"Just because you don't see her doesn't mean she's not there." Stacy pointed out.

"I know." I sighed.

"Oh, before we forget. There was someone here looking for you earlier."

"Who?"

"Some girl. She was really short and brunette. She had a little attitude when we told her you weren't here."

"Was she wearing an ugly dress?"

"No. She had this ridiculous unicorn sweater on though."

I stood up. "I have to go. I have to find Santana."

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"That was Rachel. She must have followed us back here sometime or something."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes please."

Stacy and I rushed out to her car. I told her where Santana lived. She nearly died when she saw the house. I thanked her before running up to the house. I knocked on the door and rang the bell.

"What the hell?" Puck opened the door. "Brittany? What are you doing?"

"I need to see Santana." I begged.

"She's pretty upset right now."  
"I know. I really need to talk to her. Just let me in."

"Fine." He sighed, stepping out of the way. "She's out by the pool."

"Thanks." I walked in. I made my way to the back door. Santana was sitting by the edge of the pool. I opened the door and slowly walked out.

"Puck, just go away." Santana said softly, her words broken.

"It's me." I said, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Britt, please leave me alone."

"I really need you to listen to me right now. I'm here to apologize. You were right. You're not paranoid or overreacting. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I shouldn't have."

"Did something happen?" Her protectiveness kicked in and she was right by my side.

"Yes and no." She looked at me, confused. "I was talking to my roommates earlier. They said someone came to see me. The girl they described was Rachel."

"What?"

"They didn't say what she wanted. But I had to come see you. I had to tell you. I'll just go home now." I turned to leave but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"No." She said softly. "I'm not letting you go home."

"But you're mad at me."

"I can't let you go home. Not when this freak knows where you live. I can't protect you there."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't really mad at you. I was mad at myself. I was being stupid. I thought I might be overreacting and didn't want to accept it."

"Come here." I extended my arms. She fell into them and I held her tightly. "I'm sorry I called you paranoid."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's ok."

"You're too good to me."

"Nah. I just really like you." I smiled.

"Ladies," Puck shouted from the door, "want some Chinese?"

Santana pulled back from the hug. "Stay?"

"Of course." I smiled softly.

"Good. I wasn't taking no for an answer." She laughed. She took my hand and led me back into the house.

"You good?" Puck questioned through a mouthful of fried rice.

"Yeah." Santana nodded and smiled. "I think it might be time to start using the alarm system again."

"No prob. We'll have to get the code but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok good."

"Why the sudden interest in security?"

I watched Santana tense slightly. I could see the flash of anger in her eyes, lasting only a second. She took a small breath to calm herself. "Stalker knows where Britt lives. She paid a visit, luckily B wasn't there."

"No shit?"

"For real. So she is going to stay with us for a while."

"Oh you mean more than usual?" Puck laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed, shaking her head. "This is actually serious."

"I know." He nodded. "I'll talk to Quinn and see if she knows anything."

"Ask her about my shirt. I want that shit back."

"I'll see what I can find out." He gave us a reassuring smile before stuffing his mouth with more food. "Don't worry, Brittany. We got your back, girl."

I shook my head. "That means I have yours." I smiled at Santana.

"You don't have to." She said softly.

"Well let's see, you and Puck and I'm assuming Mike and Matt all have my back so I don't have to worry about me. Let me take care of you."

"Yeah, San. I'm tired of always taking care of your ass." Puck smirked. "Even though that ass is pretty amazing."

"That ass is mine. So stay away." I playfully warned the boy causing him to laugh. I looked over at Santana who had an eyebrow raised at me. "What?"

"My ass is yours?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"But when I said your boobs were mine you said no."

"Your point?"

She grabbed at my chest, trying to make her point. "These should be mine now."

"Not yet." I smacked her hands away with a smile.

"You. Are. So. Mean." She said in between kisses.

"I know." I smiled.

A loud knock caused three heads to snap toward the front door. Subconsciously, I grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed. She and Puck shared a skeptical look after checking the time. _*Knock Knock Knock*_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello my dear readers! Did everyone love Silly Love Songs? I totally did. Not nearly as much as I loved Santana in the nurse's outfit though lol. I'm so happy Glee is back :)_**

**_Here is the latest update for all you lovely people! I really hope you enjoy it and find it believable and not too much. So please let me know what you think! I really appreciate it :)  
_**

***Santana's POV***

I nodded at Puck for him to get the door. _Who the hell is at my house at midnight?_ Brittany squeezed my hand. I heard Puck open the door then heard my father's voice. I cursed myself silently. Brittany rested her head on my shoulder, trying to make me feel better. I kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Hey, it's your dad." Puck walked in and leaned on the counter. "Do you want to see him?"

I looked at Brittany who smiled. "Yeah. I'll see him." I took a deep breath as his footsteps came closer.

"Santana." My father said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk? Privately?"

"Sure." I said. Brittany looked at me like I was crazy. I ignored her looks and the one Puck was throwing me. "We can go back to the game room."

"Be careful." Brittany whispered in my ear. I nodded and I led my dad back to the game room.

I leaned back against the pool table and looked expectantly at my father. He paced the floor nervously. "Santana, I know I haven't been the best father lately."

"That's the understatement of the century." I scoffed.

"I'm trying to apologize here. Would you please listen to me?"

"I don't know why I should."

"Because I'm your father."

"Father? Where have you been the past few years? You knew how much it killed me after mami died but you weren't there for me. You threw yourself into work and left me alone. Then two years later, grandma died. She was the most important person in my life after mami died. After that, I was completely alone. I needed my father. I needed someone to take care of me."

"Santana."

"No. I don't want to hear your excuses. They are probably just some made up bullshit anyway." I shook my head.

"Damn it. You're so damn childish."

"Get off your fucking high horse. If you didn't want a fucking kid, you could have told me after mom died. I would have left and saved us both all this fucking bullshit."

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm still your father."

"What a load of bull. You were never a fucking father."

I never thought what happened then would ever happen. I felt myself leave the floor and fly over the couch, knocking a table over on the way. My father stalked up to me and I curled up into a ball.

"Get the hell away from her!" I heard Brittany's voice and lifted my head. She stood over me, staring my father down. Puck came in and ushered the man out of the room. Brittany knelt down next to me, almost afraid to touch me. "San, are you ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded. She helped me stand up before hugging me.

"You really scared me. Don't do that again, ok?"

"You just stood up to my father. You're kinda crazy."

"I didn't know what else to do. I heard a loud noise and come in here to find you curled up in a ball on the floor. I'm not gonna let someone hurt you."

"Lopez, you good?" Puck walked back in, looking concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I pulled back from Brittany and nodded at him.

"I knew you shouldn't have talked to him."

"It was my fault." I shrugged.

"How?"

"He was trying to apologize and I just yelled at him. I told him he was never a father. Puck, you know what I've been through the past, what, seven years. You're the only family I have anymore."

"He's really sorry. He told me to tell you he apologizes."

"I don't care. You don't talk down to your kids and throw them over couches. You just don't do that."

"I'm sorry, San."

"I'm over it." I shrugged. "Let's go finish eating."

I grabbed Brittany's hands and pulled her back into the kitchen. I stayed as close to her as I could as we finished eating. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side.

***Brittany's POV***

Santana was being a bit clingy since her dad left. Not that I might though. After talking to Puck for a few minutes, Santana led me upstairs. I sat on the edge of her bed and watched her roam around the room.

"Babe," I said softly, "come here." She walked over and I pulled her down on my lap. "Is everything ok? Ever since your dad left, you've been different."

"Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind."

I tucked her hair behind her ear. "If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"It's nothing really." She shrugged, breaking eye contact. "Talking to my father opened some old wounds. Stuff I haven't thought about in years." She looked back into my eyes. "There's still so much you don't know about me."

"Then tell me."

"I already told you my mom died when I was 15." I nodded. "After that, my grandmother came to stay with us. I was a wreck. My father just threw himself into work. I barely saw him. And then about two years after that, my grandma died. I was devastated. I lost the two most important people in my life. My father completely ignored me. So a few months later, after I turned 18, I told him I was moving out and he bought me this place. Puck was the only one who still cared about me. He came over a lot. He was the only other person with a key. He knew I was depressed but he didn't know how bad it was. He was the one who found me." She drew in a ragged breath and looked away, blinking tears back. "He saved my life that night."

I was shocked to say the least. "San." I whispered, scared my voice would give out. But I didn't know what to say either.

"Puck insisted on moving in after that. I was actually grateful. I hated being here alone. He really helped me through everything. I became who I am, was, after that. The guys called me Mr. Steal Your Girl." She laughed and shook her head. "I was never alone. I always picked up someone at the club. It never lasted more than a night. I was a whore but at least my heart was safe. Until now anyway."

"Your heart is safe with me." I softly put my hand over her heart. "I'll take better care of it than my own."

She grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Besides the hundred bags of emotional baggage?"

"We all have baggage. And yours made you who you are today. And who you are today is who I've fallen in love with. You're so brave, Santana."

"How? I tried to kill myself. If Puck didn't have a key, I wouldn't be here right now."

"But he did and you are."

"I wish I would have known back then. I could have used another person in my corner."

I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. I leaned up and kissed her softly. "I'm here now."

"You don't know how happy I am to have met you." She rested her forehead against mine.

"I think I have an idea." I smiled.

"Do you mind if I grab a shower?"

"Go ahead."

"I'll be quick." She slid off my lap and headed toward the bathroom. "If you want to change, the second and third drawers in the dresser."

I nodded as she walked into the bathroom. I made my way to the dresser. I grabbed shorts and a shirt then changed quickly. I left the room and walked down the hall, trying to remember which room was Puck's. I stuck my head in one and saw him. "Knock, knock." I said, walking in.

"Hey Britt. What's up?" He smiled from his computer. I threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "What was that for?"

"San told me what happened a few years ago. I guess it's a thank you." I pulled away, smiling softly.

"She told you?" He asked, wide eyed. I nodded. "She hasn't told anyone about that. Mike and Matt don't even know. You must be really special."

"All I know is I love her and am so happy she's still here. So thank you."

"Don't thank me. I did it for selfish reasons. Santana is like my sister and I love her to death. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"You're a really good guy, Puck."

"Don't tell anyone." He warned with a laugh.

I shook my head and went back to the other bedroom. I grabbed a magazine from the coffee table before throwing myself on the bed. I flipped through it as I waited for Santana. A few minutes later, she emerged from the steamy bathroom. She crawled on the bed and rested her head in my lap. She looked up and smiled as I played with her hair.

"I think we should watch a movie." She said, taking my free hand and playing with my fingers. "What do you think?"

"If it gives me a reason to cuddle with you, I'm all for it." I winked.

"Baby, you don't need a reason to cuddle with me." She smirked. "You can pick something out. They are in that stand over there."

***Santana's POV***

I pointed to the cabinet which held all my movies. As Brittany walked over to it, I couldn't help but smile. "You know, you look pretty good with my name on you."

"I hope you know I'm keeping this." Brittany laughed, looking over her shoulder while scanning the movies.

"That's ok. You look better than I do in it anyway."

"I doubt that."

"You really do. Hell, you look amazing in anything."

"You're such a sweet talker." She laughed. "What are you in the mood to watch?"

"I don't care. Nothing too sappy though."

"Hmm, how about Hairspray?" I shook my head. "Aww San! You have The Princess Bride. That's my favorite movie ever. We're watching it. I don't care what you say."

"That's fine." I smiled. I watched her put the movie in.

She turned around and caught me watching her. "What?"

I shook my head. "You're just really adorable."

She smiled and crawled back on the bed. She curled into my side as the movie started. "I'm really shocked you have this movie."

"It's one of my favorites. Don't tell anyone." I laughed.

"I won't." She laughed. As the credits rolled, she squeezed my waist. "When I was little, I always hoped I would find my Westley." I couldn't stop myself from laughing, remembering my own childhood. She looked up at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "When I was a kid, I used to run around the house, pretending to be Westley and the Dread Pirate Roberts. I was always trying to save my Buttercup."

"That's so cute."

"I do what I can." I smiled.

After a lengthy make-out session, we decided it was time to sleep. With Brittany curled into my side, all of today's drama faded. I smiled as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up, reaching across the bed only to find it empty. I opened my eyes and sat up. Rubbing my eyes, I wandered out of my room. I could hear music coming from the gym. I followed the music and found Brittany and Puck both there. Brittany was on the treadmill and Puck was using the free weights.

"Hey baby," Brittany smiled, slowing her jog. "You're finally awake."

"Have you been awake long?" I leaned on the front of the treadmill.

"Not too long."

"You wanna go out tonight? I was thinking we could go to LAX since we haven't been out in a while."

"Sure. But I'll have to meet you there. The roommates want me to go to dinner and a movie with them."

"Oh that's cool."

"Great." Puck groaned from the other side of the room. "Now Lopez is going to whine and be depressed until you get there."

"Shut up, Puckerman." I threatened him.

"Just speaking the truth, sister."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "What time are you leaving?"

"In a couple hours." Brittany stepped off the treadmill and backed me up to the wall. "We better make good use of our time then."

***Brittany's POV***

I checked my phone in the cab. The last text I got from Santana was about an hour ago. She was just getting at LAX and was telling me to hurry up. She hadn't answered any of my messages since. I tried calling but she didn't answer. _Don't worry. It's a club. She probably just didn't hear her phone._ I paid the driver and walked into the club. I saw the boys at the bar and they waved.

"Hey guys." I smiled, hugging them. "Where's San?"

"We haven't seen her since we got here." Matt shrugged.

"I'll see if I can find her." I sighed and walked away. I scanned the dance floor. Nothing. Checked the bathroom. Nothing. As I walked back to the bar, a booth caught my eye. The dark hair and back were all too familiar. I stared in awe at Santana who was draped all over some skank. _Wait. That looks like._

"Rachel." I growled. My hands balled up into fists. Anger rising quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**_You guys are the best! I love you all! I wrote this while I was at work last night so I figured I would go ahead and put it up for you guys. I might not update again until next week. I don't know my weekend plans yet so we'll see what happens. I hope you enjoy! Reviews make me happy :)_**

***Brittany's POV***

I seethed. I stormed up to the table with my arms crossed over my chest. "Santana, what the hell do you think you're doing?" No response. "Santana? What the hell did you do to her, dwarf?"

"I did nothing to her." Rachel smiled sweetly. "She simply chose to spend her time with me."

"Santana, get up now. We're leaving." I grabbed her arm to pull her from the booth. Her limp body slumped over. I rushed over to check on her. She was still breathing so that was a good sign.

"You need to leave us alone." Rachel glared at me. "Santana and I were having a great time before you showed up."

My hatred for the small girl grew. Normally, I would handle a situation like this maturely but this bitch was asking for it. I threw myself across the table, grabbing her hair in my hands. She clawed at my arms. With her hair in my fists, I started hitting her head against the wall. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled enough to make me stop bashing her head. She swung wildly at my face, connecting with my jaw once. I pulled her out of the booth and threw her to the floor. She covered her face as I started throwing punches. Two pairs of strong hands pulled me off the brunette. I kicked and fought hard against them.

"Listen, bitch. If you ever fucking come close to me or Santana again, you'll regret it." Rachel got up and started away quickly. "And she better get her shit back too!"

"Calm down, killer." Mike laughed. "Just breathe and calm down."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"That stupid bitch drugged San." My face fell and the anger completely drained from my body. "Oh God. San."

"Is she ok?" Mike asked.

They let me go and I rushed to her side. I carefully propped her up. "She's still breathing. I'm guessing it was Rohypnol."

"The date rape drug?"

I nodded. "Bitch is crazy. We need to get her home. Where is Puck?"

"Off somewhere with Quinn." Matt shrugged.

"Will you find him while me and Mike get her outside and wait for the car?"

"No problem."

Matt ran off and Mike helped me get Santana up. She wasn't heavy but it was one of those dead weight things. We were outside, waiting for the others and the car. I kissed the side of Santana's head. "Why was no one watching her?"

"San's a big girl." Mike shrugged. "We didn't think about it."

"Even with this crazy stalker?"

"Is she ok?" Puck ran up, looking really worried.

"I think so." I glared at Quinn who came up behind him. "See this? This is what your little friend did."

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Rachel." I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure she drugged San."

"Oh my God. I didn't know. I swear. I'll talk to her."

"Whatever." I turned back to the street where the car just pulled up.

"I'm driving." Puck grabbed the keys.

I got in the backseat first and Mike loaded Santana in. He climbed in on her other side. "Matt, meet us at Lopez's house."

Matt nodded and Puck took off. I held Santana close to me, kissing her head. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"It wasn't your fault." Mike reached over and squeezed my hand. "Any by the way, did Santana teach you how to fight?"

"No. Why?"

"I swear you pulled some S Lo shit out there. It was awesome."

I laughed softly. "Thanks Mike."

Once we got back to the house, Mike and Puck took Santana upstairs while I got some water. I ignored Quinn's pleas and ran upstairs. The boys laid her in bed.

"Dude, I've never seen her like this." Mike said, staring at the almost lifeless body on the bed. "It's really weird."

"We should have been there." Puck shook his head.

"I got it from here guys." I put an arm around each guy before walking over to the bed.

"If you need anything, you know where I'm at." Puck nodded at me before leaving.

I brushed the hair back from Santana's face. I kissed her forehead before, with some difficulty, changing her clothes. After changing my own clothes, I dropped on the bed next to Santana. I curled up next to her. It felt somewhat wrong but I knew I couldn't sleep any other way.

***Santana's POV***

I slowly opened my eyes. _What the hell? When did I get home? How did I get changed?_ I looked down and Brittany was still asleep. She had her arm over my stomach and a leg over mine. I chuckled slightly and immediately regretted it. Brittany stirred and looked up at me, opening her eyes.

"Morning." I smiled softly.

"Thank God." She breathed out. She leaned up and kissed me a few times.

"What was that for?"

"What do you remember about last night?"

"I remember going to LAX and texting you. I had a couple drinks then it's black." She shook her head and I saw a discoloration on her jaw. "Hey. What happened here?" I reached out and brushed it lightly.

"I got in a fight at the club last night."

My jaw dropped. "What? Are you ok? Babe, what the hell happened last night?"

"Well I got to LAX and couldn't find you. The guys hadn't seen you. I looked all over and found you all over some girl in a booth."

"There's no way in hell—"

"Let me finish." She smiled. "I got to the table and realized the girl was all over you and you were passed out."

"Who was the chick?"

"Rachel."

"Oh hell no." I sat up quickly, making Brittany fall onto the bed.

"Don't worry. I took care of her for you."

"You did?"

"When I realized you were passed out, I snapped. I beat the hell out of her. Just ask Mike and Matt." She laughed.

"That's my girl." I smiled, bringing her lips to mine. "So you took care of me last night?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "The boys were really worried about you. Mike and Puck brought you upstairs. I got you changed and everything."

"You didn't take advantage of me, did you?" I winked at her.

"It crossed my mind." She smirked. She leaned into my ear. "But it would be no fun if I couldn't feel you squirm or hear you moan."

I closed my eyes and shivered as her breath hit my ear. I felt her get off the bed. I opened my eyes and she just smiled. "You're not very nice."

"I know. But you should probably find Puck. He felt really bad last night."

"That boy worries too much." I shook my head.

"He loves you." She shrugged. "We worry about people we love."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"You already know I love you, dork." She smiled at me.

"I know." I smirked. "But I love hearing you say it."  
"Glad to know you're feeling good." She shook her head at me. "Come on. Get up."

I reluctantly got out of bed. "As you wish." I winked. I walked down the hall to Puck's room. He wasn't there so I checked the gym. He was beating on the heavy bag. "You're gonna hurt yourself, you know?"

He jumped and spun around. "Shit, San. Make noise or something."

"Sorry." I shrugged.

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Last night. If I would have had your back, nothing would have happened."

"Honestly, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But I still should have been looking out for you." He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. "I realized last night, you don't really need me to take care of you and look out for you anymore. Brittany is capable and more that willing to. She didn't leave your side, you know?"

"I know." I nodded. "But I'll always need you. Who else is gonna scare off guys that hit on me and Britt? Who is gonna drive our drunk asses home? You're my brother, dude. Nothing will ever change that."

"She loves you."

"I know." I smiled. "I mean come on. She stood up to my father. She beat the hell out of Rachel. And she even stayed after meeting you."

"Watch it." He laughed, punching me in the arm. "But seriously, I love you, kid."

"I love you too." I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.

"Wait." Puck pulled back with a smile. "You know she loves you. Do you love her?"

"Are you really asking me that?" I laughed.

"Yes I am." He nodded. "I've never seen you this way before. You seem really serious."

"I am. This chick is amazing. I'm a better person because of her. My father always told me I would never be happy, I would never be able to hold onto anything good. He can't be right."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Ok fine. I love her. I love Brittany!"

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know how Rohypnol really works. I tried looking it up but didn't find anything useful. So I just made it work my way lol. Tired of Rachel or want some more? I'm thinking she's gonna be gone now but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello again! Here is a little filler/fluff before the next chapter. I was a little lost with this story. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it anymore but I talked to someone who gave me some inspiration and I have a few pretty awesome ideas that will start off next chapter. I'm really excited about it! I hope everyone enjoys this and thanks for your reviews! I don't know if I say it enough but I really appreciate them all :)_**

_"That still doesn't answer my question."_

_ "Ok fine. I love her. I love Brittany!"_

"How cute!" Puck mocked.

I punched him in the chest. "You're an ass." I shook my head.

He threw his arm around my shoulder and walked us toward the stairs. "I can't be mushy all the time."

"How's Quinn? I've been meaning to ask about her."

"She's on edge right now."

"Why?"

"Last night. She had no idea Rachel was capable of that."

"I didn't either." I laughed.

"She said she was going to talk to her and try to get your stuff back."

"I love that shirt. And the picture is the best picture you and I have ever taken."

"I know." He laughed.

We walked down the stairs and I saw Mike and Matt on the couch with Brittany. "Hey guys. I didn't know you were here."

"We ended up staying last night." Mike smiled. "We wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm good." I nodded and smiled softly.

"You should have seen your girl last night." Matt laughed. "You would have been so proud."

"She rocked that bitch." Mike nodded.

"Play by play?" I asked.

"We were at the bar. I was keeping an eye on Britt since you were M.I.A. I watched her yelling at you then check on you. Next thing I know, she launches herself across the table. She had the girl by the hair and bashed her head into the wall. Then she threw her to the floor and started wailing on her. We decided it was time to step in before security found out."

"I'm pissed I missed it." I walked over and sat on Brittany's lap.

"She's a scrapper." Matt nudged me. "She'll give you a run for your money."

"What are we doing today?" Puck questioned. "It's a beautiful day and I don't want to be stuck in here."

"Let's play some ball."

"The court's done." Puck smiled. "We haven't used it yet."

"But there's five of us." I pointed out.

"I'll watch." Brittany shrugged. "I'm not very good at basketball."

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Yeah." She smiled sweetly.

"Ok that settles it then." Puck smiled. "Meet out there in ten?"

I ran upstairs and got changed. I met the guys outside with Brittany in tow. Two hours later, I was exhausted. I wandered over to Brittany, who was lying on a towel, getting some sun.

"We're heading back inside. You coming, B?"

"Yeah." She opened her eyes and let them trail up my body. She bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Come on." I held my hand out which she took. I pulled her up.

She eyed me even more, trailing a finger down my abs. "You're so hot right now."

"But I'm all sweaty and gross."

"I know." She smirked. "But there's something about the way the sun reflects off your skin."

She grabbed my hips and pulled me to her. Our lips crashed in a fury. Her nails scratched across my lower back and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"Get it, Lopez!" Puck shouted and the others hooped and hollered.

I sighed as I pulled away from Brittany. "Boys and their stupid testosterone."

"You have to admit, we are pretty hot." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah but I don't want an audience." I laughed.

"Then let's go upstairs."

Brittany pulled me off the court. I swear she almost ripped my arm off. I've never seen her like this but, damn, I like it. In less than a minute, she had me pressed against my bedroom door. Her lips were on mine and our hands were all over. I pushed off the door and backed her up toward the bed. I pulled at the strings of her bikini top, untying it. Her hands slipped under my sports bra and pushed it up. She broke the kiss long enough to lift the garment over my head. Our lips met again as she dropped the clothing on the floor. I pulled the bikini top off, tossing it to the side.

I pulled back slightly. "You're beautiful." I smiled, breathlessly.

"I want you so bad."

She slid back on the bed, beckoning me. I smirked as I crawled up the bed. I dipped my head and kissed my way up her stomach, over and around each breast, and finally back up to her mouth. She palmed my chest, my back arching and pushing more into her hand. Her legs found their way around my waist. My hips moved on their own, grinding down against Brittany's.

I collapsed, breathless, on the bed next to Brittany. She curled into my side as I pulled the blanket over us. I kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You're amazing."

"No, you are." She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight. With all the crazy shit that's happened lately, I think you and I deserve some time to just relax and have some fun."

"That sounds great. We need a drama free night."

"Yes we do." I smiled. I pulled her up, kissing her softly.

"Where are we going?"

"Is there anywhere special you want to go?"

"I've always wanted to go to Nobu."

"I'll make reservations." I smiled. I moved to get up but Brittany wrapped her arm tighter around my waist.

"Have Puck do it. I'm too comfortable. And I think we need a nap."

"We do need a nap." I nodded. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and sent Puck a quick text, telling him to make reservations for me. After a few back and forth, he obliged. "We have reservations at 8."

"Good. That gives us a couple hours to sleep." I set the alarm on my phone before pulling Brittany closer to me. It didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep. When my phone went off, I smacked at it and buried my head into the pillow. Five minutes later, it went off again. I hit it again. After a few more times, Brittany groaned into my back. "Just get up. We both know how long you take to get ready and we don't want to be late."

"Fine." I grumbled into the pillow. I slowly got out of bed. I stopped in the bathroom doorway. "It would save time if we showered together."

"I know you won't be showering." She laughed. "Just go, babe. You smell a little."

My jaw dropped. "Guess who's not getting any tonight?"

"You, if you don't shower."

"That hurts, babe." I shook my head.

"I'm just playing. But you need to get in the shower now or we're going to miss our reservations."

Right at 8, Brittany and I walked into Nobu. We had a great table and were having a great time. The restaurant was really cool. I can't believe it was my first time there. Brittany seemed to be enjoying herself too. We caught a movie after dinner then took a walk on the beach. That seemed to be our thing now. We did it a lot. I love it though.

"Hey Britt." I held Brittany's hand in mine as we walked in the sand.

"Hey San." She nudged me slightly.

"I just wanted to, you know, say thanks for everything you've done lately. You've been pretty amazing. With Rachel and everything."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you. I'll do whatever I can to protect you or make you happy."

"I love you too." I smiled brightly. I pulled her closer to me. "You make me incredibly happy."

"You make me happy too."

I stopped and stepped in front of Brittany. I held her face in my hands, kissing her softly. "Let's go home. We can go for a midnight swim then cuddle and watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled.

"Come on." I smiled. I looked over my shoulder, waiting for her to jump on my back. When she did, I couldn't help but laugh. She held on to me tightly as I walked back to the car. She got down and walked around to the passenger side. I put in a new CD as I pulled away from the beach. Brittany leaned over and kissed my cheek before taking my hand in her own.

"Oh before I forget, I wanted to stop by my place and get more clothes."

"Ok. We'll go to my place and I'll let you take the car."

"You're going to let me drive your baby?"

"That's how much I trust you." I smiled.

"Well I'm honored." She laughed.

I pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. I turned to Brittany. "Ok. Be careful."

"I will."

"Call me on your way back."

"You know it." She smiled.

I got out and started toward the house. I watched Brittany back out before going inside. I joined Puck on the couch. "Where's blondie?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He laughed.

"She ran back to her place to get more clothes. Yours?"

"She had to do something with her show. She might come over when she gets done though."

Puck flipped through the channels, finding nothing on TV. "Oh hey. Lockup is on." I hit him, telling him to turn it on.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen every single episode, San."

"There's nothing else on." I shrugged.

"True." He laughed, changing the channel.

An hour later, we were completely engrossed in the show. Of course we had seen it multiple times but it was just that good. I jumped slightly when my phone rang. Puck laughed and I punched him as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. I'm leaving my house now."

"Good. I miss you."

"I haven't been gone that long." Brittany laughed.

"It's been long enough."

"You're cute. I'll be home soon. Do you want me to pi—"

I heard a loud crash and the phone went dead. "Brittany?" I sat up. "Brittany!"


	16. Chapter 16

**_Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote this last night and thought I would go ahead and post it for you all :) I hope you guys don't hate me too much because of the last update! I love you guys and hope you enjoy this one :) It's not as long as some others but I like it a lot. Please review and I'll love you :)_**

I looked at my phone and it showed the call ended. I dialed Brittany's number and it went straight to voicemail. "Shit." I tried again. Again, it went straight to voicemail. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, sitting up.

"I think Britt's been in an accident."

"What?"

"I heard a loud crash and now her phone is going straight to voicemail. I have to go find her." I jumped up from the couch and started toward the door.

"I'm coming with you." He ran after me.

I grabbed the keys to the Jaguar and ran out with Puck behind me. He barely got in the car before I took off. I sped out of the driveway, driving toward Brittany's house. About halfway there, cops had the street blocked off. I could see my car and another smaller one. The smaller car T-boned mine on the driver's side. I jumped out of the car and ran toward the scene.

"Whoa," a cop stopped me. "You can't go in there, miss."

"But that's my car!" I yelled, waving my arms. "That's my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through."

"Fuck!" I started back to the car as Puck was getting out. "They won't let me through."

"Find out what hospital they are sending her too. We'll go there." Puck put a firm hand on my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the cop was distracted. I took off running toward the barricade again, making it past this time. I almost made it to the car before two cops grabbed me. "Please." I begged. "Please. That's my girlfriend. Is she ok?"

"They're working on getting her out now." One officer said. "But you can't be here. You have to wait behind the barricades."

"Is she ok?" I looked at the man with tears in my eyes.

"We don't know anything. I'm sorry." He led me back to the barricades.

"What hospital are you taking her to?"

"I'm not sure where she's going."

"Can you please have her taken to USC Medical Center?"

"I'll see what I can do. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you so much." The officer gave me a sad smile before walking back over to the accident. I turned to Puck and fought the tears with everything. "I couldn't get to her."

"I saw. Come on. Let's get to the hospital." He tried to pull me to the car but I hesitated. "There's nothing we can do here."

I got in the passenger seat, not in the right state of mind to drive. I stared at the crash until I couldn't see it anymore. "Why did this happen to her? Britt never did anything to anyone."

"It was an accident, San. Accidents happen."

"Fuck!" I hit the door of the car. "I knew I should have taken her home. Fuck!"

"Calm down."

The ambulance passed us and the tears came back to my eyes. "Is she gonna be ok, Puck?"

"I don't know." He reached over and squeezed my hand. "But she's going to get the best care possible."

"Just hurry. Please." I closed my eyes tightly as Puck sped up. We pulled up and I jumped out before the car was even stopped. I ran inside to the nurse's desk. "Was there a car accident victim just brought in?"

"Yes. They took her back to surgery." The nurse said.

"Is Dr. Lopez here?"

"Yes he is."

"Can you page him down here please?"

"What for?"

"He's my father. I need to see him."

"I'll see if he's available."

Puck walked in as I moved to the waiting area. He sat down and I paced the floor, biting at my nails. A few minutes later, my father walked in, looking worried.

"Santana?" He ran up. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him with tears threatening to spill over. "Brittany was in an accident. She was brought in a few minutes ago. I need to know she's ok. I need to see her."

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll see what I can find out and how I can help."

"Don't let her die, daddy. Please don't let her die." I threw myself in his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"I'll do everything I can." He wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "I'm going to go check on her. Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded silently. He led me to a chair next to Puck before rushing off. Puck wrapped his arm around me. I calmed down a little, wiping my eyes. His phone rang and he answered it, speaking in whispers. I heard him say something about accident and hospital. I figured he was talking to Quinn. He put his phone back in his pocket. "Quinn is on her way. Is that ok?"

I nodded. "The more the merrier."

Quinn showed up a little while later. She gave me a hug and apologized. All I could do was smile softly. A couple hours later, my father walked back out. I jumped out of my chair and rushed to him.

"She's stable but still critical. She has a broken leg and broken arm. We're more worried about her head. The paramedics said she was knocked out when they arrived at the scene. We're assuming she hit her head on impact. We've taken her up to do some tests right now."

"When can I see her?"

"I'll come get you when she's in a room."

"Thank you." I hugged him again.

"Anything for you." He smiled softly. "I'm going to check on how things are going. I'll be back as soon as you can see her."

I walked back to the chairs as he left. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah." Puck nodded. "It sounds like she's going to be ok though."

"I hope so."

"She will be." Puck rubbed my back.

"I hate to ask this but what about the other driver?" Quinn asked. "Do you know who it was? If anything happened to them?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "They're lucky they aren't here though."

Puck hugged me. "She's ok, remember that."

"I know." I sighed. I dropped my head into my hands, fighting tears again.

It wasn't long before my father wandered out again. "Santana, you can see her now."

My father led me to Brittany's room. "Santana, if you need anything at all, let me know."

"Thank you for taking care of Britt." I smiled softly. "It really means a lot."

"It's the least I could do. I'm really sorry about everything. I hope we can work on our relationship. You're my daughter and I don't want to lose you."

"Thanks dad." I hugged him tightly.

"Before you see Brittany, you should know she's still unconscious. It might take a while for her to wake up."

"But she will wake up, right?"

"She should. We just aren't sure when."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I walked into Brittany's room, tears gathering in my eyes again. I pulled a chair up next to the bed. Brittany looked so helpless. Her face was covered in small scratches from the glass. Her left arm and leg in a cast. Various bruises all over. I put my hand on her arm. "Britt," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm here, babe. I'm here. I need you to wake up soon. I love you. I just really need you to wake up."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey hey hey :) I feel like I'm spoiling you all with this lol. I might slow down some because I'm working on a new story but we'll see what happens :) Some of you are really smart ;) I won't say who but you'll figure it out in this update :) I really hope you all like this. Reviews are always good :)_**

**_PS: The first set of italics is a dream. Everything after is a text message. Just wanted to clarify :)  
_**

I rested my head on the bed, closing my eyes briefly. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a message from Puck wanting to know Brittany's room. I responded and waited for him. He walked in with Quinn on his arm. His eyes tearing up slightly. I know he cares about Brittany almost as much as I do.

"How is she?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"She's still unconscious. They don't know when she'll wake up." My voice cracked again.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"That's up to you." I shrugged. "I'm not leaving though."

"We'll stay for a little bit."  
"Thanks, Puck."

"You know I'm always here for you."

I mustered a small smile. I turned back toward the bed and bit my bottom lip. I brushed the hair from Brittany's face. It killed me to see her like this. But oddly enough, she looked so peaceful. I took her hand in mine, now fighting tears and sleep. My father came in to check on us. He told us we could stay. He had pulled some strings with the chief. He also brought us some food. I wasn't hungry but they made me eat. It was actually a good thing too because I was really hungry.

***3rd Person POV***

Santana rested her head on the bed, still holding Brittany's hand. She fought sleep hard but was exhausted. Sleep won rather quickly. Puck and Quinn also fell asleep, sitting in chairs along the back wall.

_Santana smiled at her mother. They were having a girl's day, which Santana always loved. They just left a small diner after lunch. Santana was singing along to the song on the radio as they were stopped at a red light. A car was coming up behind them, not paying attention. They slammed into the back of the Lopez's car. The impact caused the car to jerk out into the middle of the intersection. Before anyone had any time to react, a truck smashed into the driver's side of the car. Santana was in pain. "Mom, are you ok?" The 15 year old looked over at her mother. The older woman was covered in blood and didn't look conscious. Santana fought against the seatbelt and started screaming. "Mom! Mami! Wake up, mami! Please, wake up! Mom!"_

"Santana, wake up." Puck softly nudged his sleeping friend.

Santana jumped, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You were talking in your sleep. More like screaming. Are you ok?"

"It was a dream. You don't remember do you?"

Puck knelt down next to the girl. "Your mom?"

"I was with her." Santana's eyes filled with tears. She was sure she didn't have any left but here they were. "It was almost the same accident that killed my mom. What if she never wakes up, Puck? I can't lose her. I can't."

Puck's heart broke at the sight before him. He hadn't seen his best friend like this since her grandma passed away. He wrapped his arms around Santana and she cried into his shoulder. "She's going to wake up." He rubbed her back softly. "Britt is a fighter. She's not going anywhere."

Quinn felt tears stinging her own eyes. True, she didn't like Santana all that much but the poor girl is going through hell. She sat back, quietly letting tears fall as she watched the situation in front of her. She dug around in her purse, hearing her phone buzz. As she pulled it out, she saw it was a message from Rachel. _Please come pick me up. I need you right now._

Quinn: _Where are you?_

Rachel: _Cedars-Sinai_

Quinn: _I'll be there soon._

Quinn sighed, dropping her phone back in her purse. "Puck," she whispered, "I'm really sorry but I have to go take care of something real quick."

"Are you gonna come back?" Puck asked, turning his head toward the blonde.

"I can if you want me to."

"Go home and get some sleep. I'll text you in the morning."

"It already is morning." Quinn pointed to the window. The sun outside was rising.

"I'll call you later then."

"Ok." Quinn kissed him softly before leaving. She quickly made her way to Cedars, finding Rachel in the waiting room. "Rach, what happened?"

Rachel stood up and smiled softly. "I was just in a small accident. I'm ok though."

The wheels in Quinn's head started turning. "Accident? Where at? What happened?"

"It was around La Cienega. I wasn't paying attention and ran a stop sign. I hit another car."

"What happened to the other driver?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged. "She wasn't brought here."

"You know it was a she?"

"I could see her a little bit. And I overheard the paramedics. I'm sure whoever it was is ok. They were in a Range Rover, for heaven's sake. That doesn't compare to my little car."

Quinn quickly put the pieces together. She remembered Santana driving a Range Rover. But she wasn't sure where Brittany lived. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

"Just driving. I wanted to clear my head about some things."

"Have you talked to the cops?"

"They were here. They got my statement and were going to get the other driver's."

"Come on. Let's get you home."

As they walked out of the hospital, Quinn sent Puck a text. _It was Rachel. The other driver was Rachel._ Puck cursed under his breath as he read the message.

"What?" Santana asked, slowing her sobs.

"Nothing." Puck tried putting his phone away but Santana grabbed it.

***Santana's POV***

I read over the message three times. I looked at Puck. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm sure Rachel didn't admit to it but Quinn asked the right questions and put the pieces together."

"I swear I'll kill that chick. She has taken this way too far. She could have killed Brittany."

"I know. But there has to be something else we can do. What if we call the cops?"

"She hasn't technically threatened us in any way. And we have no proof that she is stalking me." I got up and paced the floor again.

"But if you kill her, you'll go to prison."

"Who's going to prison?" My father asked, walking back in the room.

"No one." I sighed. "Just running through hypothetical situations."

"That involve prison?"

"We found out who the other driver was."

"And?"

"And this 'accident' was no accident. The other driver has been stalking me for like a month. She's stolen from me. She's followed me around. She even drugged me and tried taking advantage of me."

"Have you called the cops?"

"I don't have proof." I shook my head.

"Your uncle is a detective with the LAPD. I'll give him a call and see if there's anything we can do."

"Thanks." I smiled softly.

"You need to get some rest."

"I can't." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I'll have the dream again."

"What dream?"

"I fell asleep earlier and I had the dream where mom died. Do you remember that day?"

"I can't forget that day."

"Mom was crushed in the car. I was there when she died. Seeing my car, seeing Brittany this way, it brings back too many memories. When I sleep, I see it."

"You have to get some rest. You'll exhaust yourself."

"I'm not going to sleep until Brittany wakes up."

"Noah," my father turned to face Puck. "Will you make sure she takes care of herself?"

"Yes, sir." Puck nodded.

"I have to get to surgery. I'll come back when I get done."

"Thanks dad." I smiled softly. He gave me a quick hug before leaving. I leaned against the window, running my hand over my face. "She didn't deserve this, Puck."

"No one does," he said softly.

"Rachel does."

"You don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't. You see what she did?" I pointed at Brittany.

"You need to calm down."

"Oh my God." My face dropped and I smacked my forehead. "Britt's roommates. I completely forgot about them. I have to let them know what happened."

"Do you have any of their numbers?"

"No. They should be in Britt's phone. Can you find where they took my car and get our stuff? Her phone should be in there. She should have some clothes. And whatever else is mine or yours."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Am I supposed to call her parents?"

"I'd call the roommates first. They would know."

"Good idea."

"I'm gonna go ahead and see what I can do. Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

"I don't think so." I shook my head, unable to tear my eyes away from Brittany.

"Ok. I'll be back soon."

I nodded quietly as he left. I was numb. My feet took my back to the chair next to the bed. I sat back, still watching Brittany. It had been hours. Why wasn't she awake? I leaned forward in the chair again. "Britt, babe, I know you can hear me. Will you please wake up? I need to look in those beautiful blue eyes again. I need to hear you tell me you love me. I need you to wake up."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello readers! First off, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I just needed a break from writing for a little bit. But I'm back now. I've got a lot going on at work but I should get back on my normal writing schedule. So I hope you enjoy this update. Tell me how much you do :) lol**_

I must have fallen asleep at some point. I had the dream again. This time my body jerked itself awake when the impact happened. I looked around the room, sunlight poured in the windows. Puck was still gone. Still no change with Brittany. I stood up and stretched. Pacing the floor, I went over what I was going to say to Brittany's roommates. I stared out the window, lost in thought.

"How is she doing?" A nurse walked in, smiling.

"No change." I turned around, leaning against the window.

"You're Dr. Lopez's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I nodded, running a hand through my hair. I sent Puck a text, telling him to bring me a hair tie. I looked back up at the nurse who was staring at me. "What?"

"You're just really hot."

"What's your name?"

"Abby." She smiled.

"Well Nurse Abby, do you really think it's a good idea to hit on me when my girlfriend is lying right there?"

"It's not like she can hear anything. And I've heard about you."

"Get out." I growled.

"We can make it quick."

"Get the fuck out before I throw you out!" I screamed.

Nurse Abby put her hands up and backed out of the room. A doctor and another nurse came in.

"What's the problem here?" The doctor looked at me, accusingly.

"Get Dr. Lopez in here now, please."

"He's still in surgery."

"I'm not talking to anyone but him so I suggest you leave."

The doctor rolled his eyes and left with the nurse. I cursed under my breath, turning back to the window.

"Lopez, are you causing trouble?" Puck laughed, walking into the room.

"Stupid bitch was hitting on me." I shrugged.

"I got the stuff you wanted me to get." He handed me Brittany's phone. "I took her bag home. I got some stuff for you to change into. And I cleaned out your car."

"Thanks, Puck."

"No problem."

"How was my car?"

"It was totaled. No question. They had to rip the door off to get to Brittany."

"Damn." I shook my head. I turned Brittany's phone on, surprised it still worked. I scrolled through the contacts and settled on Amanda. I remembered her from our brief meeting. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna make this call."

"Ok." Puck nodded slightly.

I stepped into the hall and pressed the call button. I watched Brittany through the window as the phone rang.

"Brittany? Do you know what time it is?" Amanda grumbled through the phone.

"Amanda? This is Santana." I said softly, not trusting my voice. "We met a while back."

"Brittany's Santana, yeah. Umm, what's up?"

"Britt was in an accident after she left your house last night."

"Oh my god. Is she ok?"

"She has a broken leg and a broken arm. But she still hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh my god."

"She's at USC Medical Center if you guys want to come down here."

"Yeah of course. I'll wake the others up and we'll be down soon. What room is she in?"

"324."

"Ok. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I call her parents? I don't know if I should. I don't know if they know about me."

"You should but wait until we get there."

"Ok."

"Be there soon."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the room. I sat next to Puck again, taking Brittany's hand in mine.

"Roommates coming?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "They'll be here soon."

"I hate hospitals."

"You're not the only one. Why hasn't she woken up yet, Puck?"

"I wish I knew, San."

"I need some coffee." I grumbled.

"Want me to get it?"

"No, I can go." I stood up, kissing Brittany's forehead. "You want anything?"

"I'll take a Dew."

I nodded and left the room. I lazily put my hair up as I walked the hall. I found a coffee machine and got myself two cups. After grabbing a Dew for Puck, I wandered back to Brittany's room as three girls were walking up.

"Santana?" The girl in the middle stopped me. "It's Amanda."

"Oh hey." I smiled softly. "She's right in here."

"What happened?"

"She was on her way back to my place and she got T-boned."

"Do the cops know who hit her? Are they going to jail?"

"I know who hit her. And if she doesn't get arrested, she will be in the hospital."

"Care to explain?"

"I have a crazy stalker. She's obsessed with me. Britt got in a fight with her the other night. She must have followed B last night. It never should have happened."

"Wow."

"Come on in. I can get a few more chairs when my dad comes back by." The girls followed my into the room, gasping when they saw Brittany. Puck offered his chair to the girls. "Oh. This is Puck. He's my brother."

"I'm Amanda. This is Stacy and Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Puck nodded.

"You too." Amanda smiled softly at Puck before looking back to me. "I don't think you met Alice, Santana."

"So you're Santana?" The girl looked me up and down. I nodded. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I've just been in the hospital for 9 hours with my girlfriend."

"San, be nice," Puck nudged me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Brittany.

"Why do you have to be like that, Al?" Amanda asked her friend.

"It's her fault Brittany's here," Alice almost growled. "Since no one else is going to say anything, I will."

"I know it's my fault she's here," I turned, trying to keep my voice calm. "I know it and not a second has gone by that I don't wish it was my lying in that bed instead of her but blaming me is not going to wake her up anytime soon. So if you're just going to continue being a bitch, you can leave."

"San," Puck said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I shrugged it off. "I'm not putting up with it."

"I'm sorry," Alice said softly. "It's just, I've known Britt for a long time and seeing her like this is really hard."

There was a soft knock at the door. We all turned to see who it was. "Hey Santana."

"Hey, Uncle Carlos."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, nodding toward the door.

"Sure." I stood up, giving Brittany's hand a light squeeze before following my uncle.

"Your dad called me. He said something about a stalker?"

"Yeah. There's a girl who has been following me for about a month. She showed up at a party I was having and took a shirt and picture of mine. She drugged me and last night she hit Brittany. It's getting out of control."

"We'll keep an eye out but there isn't much we can do right now."

"I figured as much." I nodded. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and my eyebrows scrunched together. "Hold on a second. Hello?"

"Miss Lopez? We just received notification your alarm went off, is everything ok?"

"I'm not home right now so I'm assuming no."

"Ok we'll notify the police right away."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and looked at my uncle. "Now you may have your proof. The alarm company just called. Someone is breaking into my house as we speak."

"I'll go check it out." He started to jog off. "Don't go home until I call you."

I nodded before walking back into the room. I massaged my temples as I sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked softly.

"The house got broken into." I took a big gulp of coffee.

"Damn it. I'm tired of this shit."

"She won't touch anything of yours, so you don't have to worry." I scooted closer to Brittany's bed. I took her hand in mine and rested my head on the bed. When I felt fingers move slightly in my hand, my head shot up. The hand squeezed mine and my eyes gathered tears. "Britt, baby?" Brittany's eyes slowly opened. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I stood up and kissed her forehead, tears falling.

"I'll go get a doctor." Puck rushed off.

"Are you ok, babe?" I brushed the hair back from her face. She nodded slightly. I grabbed a cup of water with a straw and held it for her. She slowly took a drink.

"Thank you," Brittany said softly.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."


	19. Chapter 19

**_I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated. I haven't really been in the mood to write. Hopefully I'm back but I won't make any promises for sure. Thanks for sticking with me though. You guys are the best :)_**

The doctor came in and checked Brittany out. She was taken for some tests. I felt so much better, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Santana," Alice spoke up, "I want to apologize. I was an ass. You're really good with Britt."

"Thank you," I nodded. "I hope you know how much I love Brittany. She's my everything."

"I know." She nodded and smiled.

***3rd Person POV***

Detective Lopez met a few LAPD officers at Santana's house. He took the lead since it was his niece's house. He drew his gun and went inside. They heard a noise coming from upstairs so they quietly went toward it.

"Stop right there!" Detective Lopez shouted at the little brunette trashing Santana's bedroom. "Put your hands where I can see them."

"This isn't what it looks like," Rachel said, raising her hands in the air. "Santana asked me to come over."

"Oh really?" An officer placed handcuffs on Rachel. "Then why did she call me? My niece told me all about you. You're lucky Brittany pulled through."

"Brittany deserved it! She's the reason Santana broke up with me!"

"I don't want to hear it. You're going to jail."

Two hours later, after being processed, Rachel called Quinn.

"Rachel, what did you do?" Quinn asked after bailing the brunette out.

"I broke into Santana's house," Rachel said softly.

Quinn sighed and walked out to her car. Once they were driving, she glanced over at Rachel. "You really need to stop all this."

"What do you mean?"

"All this stuff with Santana. She doesn't want you. She loves Brittany. And do you know you almost killed her? The poor girl did nothing to you."

"She beat the hell out of me."

"Because you drugged Santana and tried to take advantage of her! Listen, you're my best friend and I'm only saying this because I love you. But you're crazy! I don't know who you are anymore. And I'm not sticking up for you anymore. You really hurt Santana by hurting Brittany. Her heart was broken. You did that. You need to leave Santana alone."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to. I love her."

"No you don't. You want her because you can't have her." Quinn pulled up to Rachel's place. "Why don't you go spend some time at the New York theater? I think that would be better for you."

"That's a good idea." Rachel nodded slowly.

"Now I need everything you took from Santana. And don't tell me you don't have anything because I know you do."

Rachel hung her head and led Quinn into her apartment. She grabbed an empty box then went to her bedroom. She packed up the box and handed it to Quinn. "This is everything."

"Damn, Rachel. How did you manage all of this?" Rachel just shrugged. "I'm going to go. Let me know when you're leaving town."

"I will." Rachel smiled sadly, giving Quinn a hug.

***Santana's POV***

While Brittany was getting some tests done, I snuck off to get a shower and change into fresh clothes. I made my way back into Brittany's room to find a cop talking to her. I walked back out into the hallway. After the cop left, I wandered back into the room. "Everything ok, B?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "They just had some questions."

I sat next to the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired though."

"Take a nap, babe."

"Are you staying?"

"Of course." I got up, kissing her softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, San."

"Before you go to sleep, there's one thing."

"What?"

"Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No, I should do it."

***Brittany's POV***

I slowly took my phone from Santana's hand. I hit 2 on speed dial and held the phone up to my ear.

"Brittany!" my mom squealed into the phone. "Honey, it's been so long since you've called. How are you?"

"I'm sorry I haven't called lately. I'm ok. But I was in an accident last night."

"Oh my. Are you ok?"

"I have a broken arm and leg but I'm ok."

"Thank goodness. How did it happen?"

"I was driving back to Santana's and someone hit me."

"You were driving? You don't have a car."

"It was Santana's."

"Who is Santana?"

"She's this amazing girl I've been seeing." I looked over and smiled at the Latina.

"Tell me everything."

"She's four months younger than I am. She takes really good care of me. She's really amazing, mom."

"You know you're going to have to bring her here."

"I know. I will. Not until I'm all healed though."

"Are you going to have the girls help take care of you?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't figured it out."

"Make sure you call once a week."

"I will."

"We love you, Britt."

"I love you too, mom."

"Make sure Santana takes care of you."

"She will."

"Good. I'll talk to you soon."

I ended the call, putting the phone on the bed. "She took that well."

"But you left out the coma part," Santana raised an eyebrow at me.

"She would have worried too much and probably would have flown out here."

"What's wrong with that?"

"They can't afford a trip clear across the country right now."

"I could—"

"Don't finish that sentence. It's ok. They wouldn't accept it anyway."

"How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"Almost two years."

"You need to see them, babe."

"Funny you should say that. My mom wants me to take you home so she can meet you."

"I'll send you out there."

"You have to come too."

"I can't, B."

"Why not?"

"I don't do well with parents. Well, I've never met parents. You're the first serious relationship I've been in."

"San, you have nothing to worry about. They're gonna love you. And it's not like we'd be going soon. I can't fly like this." I pointed at the cast on my leg.

"Good point." Santana laughed.

Dr. Lopez walked in with a smile. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"Good," Santana smiled at him.

"Brittany, it's nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering." I shrugged.

"Great. We've got a wheelchair and a set of crutches for you. Have you had crutches before?"

"Yeah, I had a severe ankle sprain in high school."

"Ok, well we still want to have you try them out here before taking them home. If all goes well, and it looks like it is, you can head home tomorrow."

"Great." I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll have the nurse bring them in shortly and you can start to practice."

"Not Nurse Abby," Santana glared at him.  
"Of course not." He smiled and headed for the door. "I'll bring dinner by later."

After he left, I stared at Santana. "What?" she asked.

"What just happened?"

"I didn't tell you yet," she smiled. "After I got here, I was a mess. I found my dad and told him what happened. He took care of you. He apologized to me for everything and wants to work on being a good father."

"That's great, San." I smiled brightly, taking her hand. "And Nurse Abby?"

"Some dumb girl who tried to hit on my while you were in your coma."

"You didn't hit her, did you?"

"No, I didn't. You would have been proud of me. I just told her to leave and when she didn't, I yelled."

"Good job, baby." I pulled her to me, kissing her softly. "No more fights for you."

"I'm a good girl now." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "So I get to go home tomorrow."

"Are you going back to your place?"

"I was waiting to see what you thought."

"I'm going to take care of you whether you stay with me or not."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I will." I smiled. "Take a nap with me."

"The bed is too small, babe."

"Please?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I need this." I scooted over a little to give Santana some more room. She climbed into the bed. Resting her head on my shoulder, she draped her arm over my stomach loosely. "I love you, San."

"I love you, B. You really scared me. Don't ever do that again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." Santana tilted her head up, kissing my jaw. "Get some rest, babe."

I rested my head against Santana's and fell asleep quickly. Just as I fell asleep, I felt Santana hold on tighter.

***Santana's POV***

I felt Brittany's breathing even out as she fell asleep. I squeezed her a little tighter. IT hadn't been very long but I missed being this close to her. The accident made me realize how much she actually means to me. I'm not letting her go. Ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey guys! First of all, I apologize for taking so long with this update. I somewhat lost interest in this story, actually most all fanfic. Plus, things were really good in my life so I felt like I didn't need to write to make myself happy. Now things aren't so good. So I'm trying to get back into writing. I had half of this written already. I'm not sure how good the last half is but I wanted to get something for you guys. I hope you're still with me. I'm not going to make promises on new updates but I will promise to try to keep up with them and update somewhat regularly. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it sucks._**

It has been four months since the accident. Brittany was all healed up. She went through physical therapy and her leg is all good. I got myself a new car. A white 2011 Range Rover Sport. It's my new baby. Brittany wants to get a new Durango but I don't know about that.

Laying in bed, I snuggled close to Brittany. "What do you want to do today, B?"

"Can we stay like this all day?"

"We could but I think we should get out. It's a beautiful day."

"Ok." Brittany sighed. "Remind me to call my mom today."

"Ok, babe." I rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. "We can go to the beach. How does that sound?"

"Sure. I miss the beach."

"The beach misses you."

An hour later, we were walking along the beach, hand-in-hand. We passed by kids playing in the sand and water. Brittany watched them, smiling. Finally, we picked a spot to sit. Brittany sat between my legs, leaning against me.

"I'm glad you dragged me out of the house today."

"Me too. Oh hey, don't forget to call your mom." I softly poked her in the side.

***Brittany's POV***

"I'll do that now before I forget." I grabbed my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello," she picked up after a few rings.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"Oh, Brittany! I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm good. Santana dragged me out to the beach today."

"That sounds lovely."

"It is. I finished physical therapy the other day."

"So you're all better now?"

"100% better."

"Great. So when are you coming home?"

"I'll have to talk to San but we'll try soon."

"It better be soon. We miss you so much."

"I know. I miss you too."

"Are you living with Santana now?"

"I've been staying there the past few months. Nothing is official but I might as well be."

"Well I need to meet her as soon as possible. I need to make sure she's good enough for my little girl."

"She is and I'm not a little girl anymore, mom."

"You'll always be my little girl."

"When is the next time Cassie will be home?"

"She has a break in three weeks. Are you coming then?"

"I'll try."

"Please do, honey."

"I'll do what I can, mom."

"Ok. Dad says hi."

"Tell him I said hi. But I'm gonna go. I'll call you when we know what's going on."

"Ok honey. I love you."

"Love you too." I ended the call and sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Santana asked, nuzzling her nose to my neck.

"My mom wants us to come out as soon as possible."

"It's up to you, B."

"My sister will be home in three weeks. How about then?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"I expected more of a fight." I laughed.

"I know how much this means to you and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"You're the sweetest thing ever." I smiled.

"Just for you." She kissed my neck softly.

I stood up and held my hands out. Pulling Santana up, I smiled. "My mom is excited to meet you."

"I hope I live up to the expectations." She laughed nervously.

"You will. They'll love you for sure." We walked back down the beach in a comfortable silence. I could tell Santana was deep in thought about something. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"There's something I've been thinking about a lot lately. Something we should do."

"What's that?"

"Well you had mentioned how you want to have your own restaurant like your parents someday and I would like to get off my father's bank account. So it got me thinking about stuff. I think we should open our own restaurant/club."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Santana smiled brightly. "I've been thinking about different themes and stuff. I think we could do really well with it."

"That's a good idea. We should look into it."

"You're the best." She kissed my cheek with the biggest smile I'd seen in a while.

"I know." I laughed.

***Santana's POV***

We walked back to the car and I couldn't stop smiling. As we left, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it from my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Lopez. What's up?"

"Hey Puckerman. Me and Britt are just leaving the beach."

"You wanna party tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed.

"Since it's your house, yes." He laughed. "So the plan is we'll have dinner here with our girls then set up and party."

"She's coming?" I asked, trying to hide the disgust in my voice.

"Yes she is. And I really wish you two would get along."

"I don't see that happening."

"Well will you go to the store and get dinner?"

"Sure. Do we need alcohol?"

"We're almost out of Jack and vodka."

"Ok. Mixers?"

"Grab some."

"Ok. I'll be home soon." I hung up and dropped the phone in my lap.

"Party tonight?" Brittany asked from the passenger seat.

"Yeah. That ok?"

"Yeah. I was gonna suggest we go out but a house party is cool."

"We have to pick up a few things real quick."

"Ok." She smiled, taking my hand.

After a quick trip to the store, Brittany helped me carry stuff inside. "It's ok, Puckerman. We don't need help."

Puck jumped off the couch. "I didn't know you were home yet."

"Whatever just get the rest of the stuff." I hopped up on the counter after dropping the bags. I motioned for Brittany to come closer. She stepped between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Wanna go upstairs before dinner?"

"Sure." She smirked, bringing her lips to mine.

I slid off the counter and she jumped on my back. I ran up the stairs, into my bedroom. An hour and a half and a shower later, Brittany and I wandered downstairs. Puck made me help with dinner. Dinner didn't go horribly. I just ignored Quinn's looks.

"Puck, are you going to help with dishes?" I asked, clearing the table.

"He cooked so it's only fair you do them," Quinn said, giving me major attitude.

"Actually, I helped with dinner so get your facts straight before mouthing off."

"I'll help, babe," Brittany smiled, taking some plates.

"It's ok. I got it." I took the plates and went into the kitchen. I stood at the sink, letting the water run. _Of all the times for the dishwasher to be broken._ I started washing the plates when I felt Brittany's arms around my waist.

"You ok?" She kissed my neck.

"She pisses me off." I shrugged. "If she mouths off when I'm drunk, I'll beat the hell out of her."

"Don't do that. She's not worth it."

"I know. I just really don't like her."

"We'll stay away from her tonight, ok?"

"Ok." I nodded. I turned my head for a quick kiss. I finished the dishes quickly so we could get ready for the party.

As soon as we were upstairs, Brittany had me pushed up against the door. Her hands were under my shirt, pushing it up. I grabbed around her waist.

"Lopez, people are showing up!" Puck shouted, banging on the door. "Hurry up!"

"We'll be down in a minute," I yelled.

"Let's get dressed, hun," Brittany smiled.

"If we have to."

"We do." She pushed off the door and headed to the closet.

I walked over, standing in the doorway. "Move in with me."

"What?" She spun around quickly.

"Move in." I smiled.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Ok." I pulled her close, kissing her softly.

We got changed and wandered downstairs to the party, already started. Brittany took it slow but I didn't. I was knocking drinks back pretty quick. We wandered outside and sat by the pool.

"Lopez, beer pong in 5," Puck hollered outside the door.

I nodded and turned back to Brittany. I kissed her neck softly and offered her my hand. We walked back inside to the game room to find Puck. He was filling up the cups at the table. I stood at the table with Brittany by my side, her arm loosely draped around my waist. She kissed my cheek and slapped my ass as the game started.

"Let's get this game going," I said, holding onto the table. I winked at Brittany.

"Don't get pissed when you lose," Puck stuck his tongue out.

"Oh I'm not losing." I smirked, tossing a ball into his cup.

15 minutes later, we were tied at 5 cups each. I was on a roll and Puck was starting to get pissed. I sank two more and he went off. "This is total bullshit!" He shouted.

"Drink it up!" He threw the ball at me. "Don't pout. It's just a game, dude."

"Go to hell, Lopez!"

"What the hell?"

"You're a bitch! I hope you know that!" He came around the table fast and angry.

"Back the fuck up, Puckerman."

He stuck his finger in my face. "You're just trash and worthless."

I grabbed a cup of beer and threw it in his face. "Fuck off! Where the fuck is this coming from? I didn't even do anything to you."

"Get away from him," Quinn came between Puck and me, pushing me away.

"Stay out of this, Quinn. It has nothing to do with you."

"Well when you throw beer all over my boyfriend, I'm gonna get involved."

"Then you're gonna get your ass beat." I got in her face but was pulled back.

"Let it go," Brittany whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, let it go," Quinn mocked. "Go be a whore with your little girlfriend of the hour."

I lost it. I threw myself at the blonde bitch. I punched her hard across the jaw. She grabbed a handful of hair and threw me to the floor. She kicked me in the side twice before I grabbed her foot, pulling her to the floor. I climbed on top of her and started hitting her face.

Brittany smacked Puck on the back of the head. "See what you started?" she rolled her eyes. "Help me get Santana under control."

"I'm in total control." I laughed. Quinn clawed at my arms and face as I kept hitting her.

"Get this crazy bitch off me!" Quinn screamed.

Puck and Brittany each grabbed an arm and pulled me off of Quinn. I fought hard against Puck. "You better check your girl," I laughed.

"Are you good?" Puck asked, looking concerned.

"I'm great. I'm gonna get another drink."

Puck looked at Brittany before going to check on Quinn. I walked into the kitchen with Brittany following.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked, standing back a little.

I nodded. "I'm good."

"You're bleeding a little. Come on, let me clean you up."

"I'm fine, Britt." I smiled, pulling her close. "I promise."

"Ok." She smiled. "Let's go swimming."

"Naked?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Not with people here."

"Well damn." I smirked, chasing her upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey hey! Here's another update! I feel a lot better about this one. Hopefully you all like it more than the last one too :) I'm not sure how much longer this story will be. Maybe another 5 or 6 chapters. We'll see how things turn out. But anyways, enjoy and please review :)_**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I snuck out of bed and crept downstairs. Sticking my head in the fridge, I looked for something to make for breakfast. It had to be something light; Brittany doesn't like a lot to eat after a night of drinking.

"Hey Lopez," Puck mumbled. He walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," I said, softly.

"What's up?"

I stood up, shutting the refrigerator door slowly. "We have to talk."

"What's wrong?"  
"What the hell happened with you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went off on me for no reason. It was ridiculous, uncalled for, and just plain rude. And because of that, Quinn and I got in a huge fight. I just don't understand what happened."

"I don't know, San." He leaned against the counter, running his hand over his head. "I love Quinn but you're my sister. I just don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Everything, anything."

"I hate to do this but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Wait. You're kicking me out?"

"Yeah. I don't want to but last night was the last straw. We fight all the time when we're drunk. I don't know why Quinn hates me but she is a guest in my house so she should treat me with some respect."

"I completely agree."

"Yet you do nothing about it when she goes off on me."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. But this is something I have to do. Britt and I don't need all that drama."

"Is she moving in?"

"Yeah. I asked her last night."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, Puck." I walked around the counter, about to go upstairs. "I'm not gonna push you out the door tomorrow, but it would be a good idea if you did start looking for another place."

"I will." He nodded.

I headed upstairs, sighing softly. Crawling into bed, I cuddled close to Brittany.

"Morning, baby," Brittany smiled, eyes still closed.

"Hey you." I kissed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, babe."

"It's too early to sound sad. And too early to try to lie to me."

"I talked to Puck a few minutes ago."

"Yeah?"

"I asked him to move out."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He was surprised but he seemed to take it well."

"That must have been hard for you." She kissed my cheek.

"Actually, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"What is he going to do?"

"I have no idea." I pulled her closer. "Let's stop talking about him."

"What did you have in mind?"

***Puck's POV***

_She's kicking me out. I never thought this would happen._ I shook my head and went back upstairs. Quinn was getting dressed when I walked in.

"The theater called, there's some mess that I have to help with," she said as she pulled her jeans up, zipping them.

"Oh ok."

"Hopefully it won't take too long."

"Can we do lunch or something?"

"What's wrong?"

"There's just something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Santana is kicking me out."

"What? Why?"

"She had enough after our fight last night. And whatever is going on with you and her has pushed her over the edge."

"That's so immature."

"Well this is her house. Yeah, I live here but her name is on the lease. She can do whatever she wants."

"Whatever." She slid her shoes on and headed toward the door. "We can talk more about this later. I have to go."

"Ok. Call me later."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Q." I started cleaning as Quinn left. _Packing up all this shit is gonna suck hardcore. Maybe I should sell some of this crap. Make some money._

***Santana's POV***

"Britt," I smiled sweetly.

"Whatever you want, it's a no," Brittany laughed.

"But baby."

"What do you want?" She smiled at me.

"I just had an idea and thought you might like it." I shrugged, smirking.

"Tell me."

"We should road trip." I smiled. "We can leave in a few days and take our time driving to your parents. By the time we get there, your sister will be there."

"You want to drive all the way to Ohio from LA?"

"I mean, yeah. If you want to."

"You're the most amazing person I've ever known." She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I love your idea."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Where all are we stopping?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Let's leave the day after tomorrow." She smiled brightly. "That way we can get ready tomorrow, get a route set, and everything."

"Great." I kissed her softly. "Let's go ahead and get ready. I want to take my car into the shop to make sure it's all good."

"Ok babe." She smiled.

An hour later, we dropped the Range Rover off at the shop then went to Brittany's place. We started slowly packing her stuff up; well I started packing while Brittany was talking to her roommates. I picked up the frame on the nightstand and studied it. It was of Brittany and two other girls. She looked beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. "Stop standing there watching me," I smiled, looking toward the door. "You need to help pack."

"I'm sorry," Brittany walked to me, smiling. "You're just too cute."

"I know I am." I smirked.

"Someone's cocky."

"Yes I am." I pulled her close, kissing her softly. "Now, we aren't going to be able to get everything today since we have the Jag. But we can come back tomorrow or after we get back from your parents'. It's all up to you."

"Let's see what we get done today. Then we can decide." She smiled. Kissing me quickly, she headed to the closet. "Now get back to work."

***Puck's POV***

I picked up the ringing phone from the table in front of me. I sighed and hit the talk button. "Hey Q," I said. "What's up?"

"Hey," Quinn smiled through the phone, "I just finished at the theater. Did you still want to do lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll pick you up in about ten minutes then."

"Ok babe. See you in a few."

I hung up the phone and got ready. I made it outside just as Quinn pulled up. "I'm sorry about this morning," she said as I got in the car. "I was being an ass."

"It's ok." I leaned over and kissed her softly. "I know you were probably hungover and irritated about going to work."

"I'm still sorry." She grabbed my hand as she drove to the restaurant. We got in and got our food ordered.

"Will you tell me what's going on between you and Santana?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Why do you bad mouth her every chance you get? Why don't you like her?"

"I hate the way she played Rachel. She broke that poor girl down. She destroyed her. I hated seeing my best friend go through that."

"I get what you're saying, I totally do, but Santana isn't the only one to blame here. All Santana did was sleep with her. Rachel didn't have to get all crazy and psycho."

"She's not crazy and psycho."

"I know she's not. But she acted that way."

"I can see what you're saying. I just didn't like the way it turned out."

"I know. If I were you, I would feel the same way. But you have to let it go. I'm begging you. Please get along with Santana. She's a really great person once you get to know her."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

"Is she still making you move out?"

"Yeah. She's ready to start the next chapter in her life."

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"Why don't you move in with me? I have room since Rachel moved to New York and it can get lonely there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Great." I smiled. "This saves me a big headache."

"I'm so happy you said yes." She reached across the table, grabbing my hand.

***Santana's POV***

"Will you stop checking Twitter and help me?" Brittany asked, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry babe," I smiled, putting my phone away. "What do you need me to do?"

"Start taking boxes down to the car please."

"You're lucky." I smiled. "I don't do manual labor for just anyone."

"Yeah, yeah. Get to work."

"Yes ma'am." I grabbed a box and started outside. She smacked my ass as I walked by. I just shook my head and laughed.

We got the car completely packed then went home. Surprisingly, we got a lot packed into that little car. After it was all unloaded, the unpacking started. Most of it was clothes but there was some pictures and stuff too. Finally, it's starting to feel like our home. I love it.


	22. Chapter 22

_**First of all, I want to apologize for taking such a long time to update. My life sucked for a really long time and I didn't want to do anything, not even write which usually makes me feel better. Things have finally started looking up and I'm finally able to start writing again. I hope you can all forgive my long absence. I had some of this written a while ago so I'm not sure how it all goes together. The next update should be better and back to my usual writing. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Enjoy.**_

"I say we just drive and stop wherever sounds appealing," I said, folding clothes into my suitcase.

"But I want to have some sort of plan," Brittany said, packing her suitcase. "It makes me nervous to just drive."

"But that's part of the fun, just getting out and driving."

"I don't know, San."

"How about a compromise then?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Let's drive to Vegas. We'll spend a couple days there, if you want. Then we can drive up to Salt Lake City and after that, we just drive and stop wherever we feel like stopping."

"Ok. I can live with that." She smiled.

"Good." I smiled, pulling her close. "You were gonna have to live with it anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I kissed her softly.

"Hey guys," Puck knocked on the door as he walked in.

"Hey," I nodded. "What's up?"

"You guys going somewhere?" He pointed at the suitcases.

"We're taking a road trip."

"How long will you be gone?"

"We're not sure yet. We're taking off tomorrow then working our way to Britt's parents' house in Ohio. We have two weeks to get there. We haven't talked about how long we're staying there or how long we're going to take to get back."

"Damn. Well Quinn and I are going to dinner tonight. I wanted to see if you two wanted to come."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I talked to her yesterday. I'm pretty sure we have stuff straightened out. She was mad about the whole Rachel situation but she's ok now. Can you give her a chance?"

"I think we should go babe," Brittany said, nudging me slightly. "It'll give us a chance to hang out before we're gone for a while."

"Ok," I nodded. "We can go."

"Ok awesome," Puck smiled. "We're leaving at 7."

"Alright." Puck left and Brittany and I went back to packing. "If she starts trouble, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever you say babe," Brittany laughed, shaking her head.

"Remember you said that." I smirked. A few hours later, the four of us were sitting at the restaurant, having a good time.

"So Puck said you guys are going on a road trip," Quinn said, picking at the rest of her food.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We're leaving tomorrow. I'm pretty excited."

"That's awesome. Where are you headed?"

"My parents' house is the final destination," Brittany smiled, squeezing my hand.

"You must be excited," Quinn smiled.

"I am. It's been so long since I've seen my family." Brittany looked over at me and smiled. "And it's time for this one to meet my parents."

"Damn, Lopez," Puck laughed. "That's big."

"I know," I smiled. "But like Britt said, it's time."

"Are you guys stopping anywhere in particular on the way?" Quinn asked.

"Vegas and Salt Lake City for sure." I wrapped my arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"Then wherever the car decides to go," Brittany smiled, leaning into me.

"I always wanted to go on a road trip." Quinn leaned on the table, resting her chin in her hand. "My family was supposed to go on one one year but it didn't work out."

"Maybe the four of us can take one sometime." Brittany looked around the table, excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe," I smiled, kissing the top of Brittany's head. I checked my phone and sighed. "I hate to cut this short but Britt and I should get going. We have to leave early."

"That's cool," Puck nodded. "Are you guys going straight home?"

"Yeah. I wanna finish packing and get the car loaded up."

"I think we're gonna catch a movie."

"That's cool."

"Yeah so we probably won't see you before you guys leave. Keep in touch while you're gone. I want to make sure you're ok and stuff."

"We will."

The four of us said our goodbyes before Brittany and I left. Brittany got the rest of our stuff packed while I got it packed in the car. I walked back into the bedroom, finding Brittany passed out in bed. I couldn't help but smile. _This girl is the definition of adorable._ I finished getting everything together before climbing in bed. I set the alarm on my phone. Brittany stirred slightly. She reached blindly for me. I smiled softly. Scooting closer, I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed happily, cuddling closer to me.

"San," Brittany nuzzled my neck. "It's time to get up."

"5 more minutes," I mumbled.

"Get up."

I rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. "Mmmphmm."

"Santana, please get up."

I rolled back over slowly. "Do I have to?"

"I guess not. But that just means we don't get an early start on our trip."

"Fine." I sighed, propping myself up on my elbow.

"I'm gonna get in the shower. Are you gonna stay awake?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

She leaned down and kissed me quickly before jumping out of bed. I sat in bed a few minutes before getting up. I took my time finding something to wear. It had to be comfortable since we were going to be in the car all day. By the time I settled on something, Brittany walked back in wearing only a towel. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Santana! Stop staring and get in the shower." Brittany laughed, looking for clothes.

"Sorry," I smirked. I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. It didn't take me long to finish getting ready. I headed back into the bedroom.

"That was quick." Brittany smiled. "Did you want to eat something before we leave?"

"That's up to you." I tossed my clothes in the hamper. "I'm not really hungry yet."

Brittany took a few steps closer. She looped her arms around my neck. "I can't tell you how happy and excited I am about this trip."

"I'm excited too, B." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "It's going to be amazing. Just the two of us."

"I'm happy you're gonna meet my family. It really means a lot."

"I'll do anything for you, B." I smiled softly.

"I know." She smiled. "I'll do anything for you too."

"I know." I smiled. I kissed her softly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Do we have everything?"

"I think so. I finished loading the car last night. So we should be good."

"You're awesome, babe."

"I try." I shrug and smile.

"You are." She kissed me softly. I pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you. So much."

"Let's get going, San. I can't wait to get to Vegas."

"Ok, babe. Let's go." I laughed. I grabbed her hand and started for the door.

After spending five days in Las Vegas, we headed for Salt Lake City. Brittany loved it there. I'll admit it wasn't too bad. We spent a few days there and a few days in St. Louis before heading to Ohio. I was starting to get nervous as we crossed the border into Ohio. And my anxiety only grew as we got closer.

"San?" Brittany asked, eyeing me as I pulled into the driveway.

"Hmm?" I looked over at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired and extremely nervous."

"You have no reason to be nervous. My family is going to love you, just like I do."

"I hope so." I laughed nervously.

Brittany leaned over the center of the car and kissed me softly. "Just be your awesome, amazing self and you won't have anything to worry about."

"I love you." I pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you." She smiled brightly. "Let's go inside."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, I got out of the car and met Brittany at the front. She took my hand as we walked up to the door. She knocked and I squeezed her hand tighter. She squeezed back, as if she was saying it'll be ok.

A tall blonde woman answered the door. She looked like an older version of Brittany. "Brittany!" the woman shouted before nearly tackling my blonde. "Oh honey, we've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mom." Brittany smiled, hugging her mom tightly. After a minute she pulled back and looked at me. "Mom, I would like you to meet Santana."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Pierce." I smiled nervously, holding my hand out.

Mrs. Pierce looked at me for a second, long enough for me to lose my cool, or whatever was left of it. She looked down at my hand and back up to my face.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on the receiving end of a bear hug. "It's about time I meet the girl who brightens up my Brittany's world."

"She brightens up mine more than I could ever brighten hers." I said softly. I looked at Brittany, who was beaming.

"That's what I love to hear!" Mrs. Pierce smiled. She let me go and just smiled at us. "How about we get you girls inside and I'll fix something to eat?"

"Sure mom." Brittany took my hand and started to lead me inside.

"Want me to grab the bags, babe?"

"We can do that later. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I am. Totally."

"Let's get a little bit to eat then go lay down. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

The house was so warm and inviting. I felt at home right away. I followed Brittany back to the kitchen. Mrs. Pierce had just set two sandwiches out.

"Here you go, girls. Eat up." Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"Thank you."

"Thanks mom."

"What are you girls planning on doing today?"

"I think we're just going to relax." Brittany said, with a mouthful. "Both of us are tired and just want to chill."

"Cassie will be here tomorrow morning."

"Awesome."

"Do you want to go to the restaurant for dinner? Your dad will probably be stuck late again but he can take some time out for his long lost daughter."

"I'm not his long lost daughter." Brittany laughed.

"You never visit anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry but I should be able to more now."

"I'll send her out." I said, taking a drink. "I'll make sure she visits more often."

"Don't think you're not coming too." Both Mrs. Pierce and Brittany said.

"You have to come every time I do from now on." Brittany smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Ok." I laughed.

"We're gonna lay down for a little while, mom." Brittany said, taking my hand and standing up.

"Ok, if you need anything just holler." Mrs. Pierce smiled, taking our plates.

Brittany led me through the house to her bedroom. I chuckled a little when I walked in. The whole room was pink and purple.

"Babe, I don't know if I can sleep in here. It's too bright." I laughed.

"Hey be nice." Brittany laughed.

"Sorry."

"This bed's only a full so we won't have as much room as at home."

"That's ok." I pulled her closer. "It just means I get to be that much closer to you."

"I'm so happy you're here with me."

"Me too."

"Lay down, babe. I know you're tired."

"Aren't you laying with me?"

"I was gonna get our bags and start unpacking."

"Lay with me? At least until I fall asleep." I pouted slightly.

"How can I say no to that face?"

"It's impossible." I smiled.

"That's the truth." She smiled. She kissed me softly. "Let's lay down."

I kicked my shoes off and crawled on the bed. Brittany did the same. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you." I said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She squeezed my hip.

***Brittany's POV***

After about ten minutes, Santana's breathing evened out. I moved to get up but she tightened her grip on me. I chuckled softly and laid there a little longer. When I was finally able to get up, I snuck out of the room and got our bags.

"You're not sleeping?" My mom asked, sticking her head out of the living room.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I wanted to let San rest. She's been driving all day and I know she's exhausted."

"Come sit with me. You haven't told me much about Santana yet. I want all the details."

I followed mom to the couch. I sat at the opposite end and couldn't stop smiling. "Well we met at a club. She is a great dancer. Actually, I'm wrong. We met at the beach first then ran into each other again at the club. She's the most amazing person I've ever met."

"You've told me that a million times." Mom laughed. "Tell me about her family."

"Her mom died in a car accident when she was 16 so it was just her and her dad. He's a doctor. Their relationship was really rocky for a while but when I was in the hospital, it brought them together and they're working on their relationship."

"Does she have any siblings?"

"No but her best friend is pretty much her brother."

"What does she do?"

"Nothing right now but she wants to open a restaurant."

"That's a lot of hard work."

"I know and she knows but it's something she really wants to do."

"Does she take care of you?"

"Better than I could ever ask for. She cooks for me, she fights for me."

"Fights for you?"

"We were out one night and this guy kept hitting on me. I told him I wasn't interested but he wouldn't give up so San broke his nose."

"Oh wow."

"She's beautiful. She's caring. She loves me. And I'm gonna marry her one day."

"What?"

"I love her, mom. So much. I don't see my life without her anymore."

"I love you, honey." Mom reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too, mom." I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too." I smiled. "I'm gonna go unpack before Santana wakes up."

"Ok, dear." She stood up with me and hugged me again.

I smiled and picked up the bags before heading up the stairs. I quietly walked into the bedroom and started to unpack. I turned around, facing the bed. Santana looked so adorable while she slept. I pulled my phone out, snapping a quick picture. I made it my wallpaper then went back to unpacking. I finished and Santana was still sleeping. I climbed back in bed, scooting close to her. She sighed and buried her face in my chest. I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Is it time for dinner?" Santana yawned.

"Not yet. Probably soon though."

"Do I have to get up?"

"Not yet."

"Good." She kissed my neck. "I missed you."

"How did you know I was gone? You were asleep."

"I don't sleep as good without you."

"You're too adorable."

"You know it." She pulled back, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Santana smiled softly. She leaned up and kissed me softly. "So what did you do while I was asleep?"

"I had a really good talk with my mom."

"What did you talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You." I nodded. "She asked me all about you."

"You didn't make me sound bad, did you?"

"I could never do that. There's nothing bad about you."

***Santana's POV***

I looked deep in her eyes and couldn't fight the smile or the tears forming. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too. So so much. You make my life better. You brighten my days. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Girls," Mrs. Pierce knocked on the door. "Are you about ready for dinner?"

"Yeah mom." Brittany shouted over her shoulder. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Ok, sweetheart."

"Do I need to change?" I asked, looking down at my clothes.

"No you're fine." She kissed me softly. "Finish this talk later?"

"Sure." I nodded. I sat up, running a hand through my hair and letting Brittany's words sink in.

"You ok, babe?" She asked. I felt her hand on my back.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to wake up." I laughed softly. I stood up and stretched.

"Can you grab my phone, please?" She asked, putting her shoes on.

I grabbed the phone from the dresser and hit a button to check the time. I smiled when I saw her wallpaper. "You're a creeper, Britt." I laughed.

"What?" She laughed. "I couldn't help myself. You looked so peaceful and perfect."

"It's a good thing you're cute." I laughed while putting on my shoes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Does my hair look ok?"

"It looks great, San."

"Ok, let's go. I'm starving."

Brittany took my hand and led me downstairs where we met her mom.

"Ready to go, girls?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Yep." Brittany nodded. "We're starving."

It was a short drive to the family restaurant. It was cute place, nicely built.

"It doesn't look too busy right now." Mrs. Pierce said. "It should be easy for your dad to join us."

As we got out of the car, Brittany took my hand. I squeezed it gently, smiling. We walked in and were seated at a booth in the back.

"I'll be right back," Brittany said. "I'm gonna find dad."

"Ok, dear," Mrs. Pierce said as the two of u sat down. Brittany wandered off and I got extremely nervous. "So, Santana, I wanted to thank you for bringing

Brittany home. We've missed her so much."

"It's my pleasure," I smiled. "I know how much Britt misses you so I knew I had to bring her here. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Well ma'am, I love Brittany more than anything. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I think we're going to get along very well, Santana." Mrs. Pierce smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"Look who I found!" Brittany smiled, dragging a man behind her. "Daddy, I want you to meet Santana."

I stood up and held my hand out. "It's very nice to meet you, sir."

He studied me for a moment before breaking into a smile and hugging me tightly. "Thank you for taking such good care of my Brittany."

"No need to thank me." I pulled away smiling.

"I'm still going to." He smiled.

"Dad," Brittany nudged her father, "can we eat now? We're starving."

"Of course dear." He smiled at sat next to his wife. Brittany sat next to me, putting her hand on my thigh. She lightly ran her fingers over the fabric of my jeans as we looked over the menus.

I smiled softly and leaned into Brittany. "What's good?" I asked, looking up at Mr. Pierce.

"Everything." He smiled. "I would recommend the chicken parm or the double bacon barbeque burger."

"That sounds really good." I smiled.

"It really is, babe." Brittany kissed my cheek and smiled.

Dinner went better than I thought. The Pierces were such nice people. I almost wish they were my family.

After dessert, the four of us sat around the table. Brittany and I were sitting ridiculously close. She was happier than I've seen her in a long time. "Well ladies," Mr. Pierce said, "I should be getting back to work. It was wonderful to finally meet you, Santana."

"You too, Mr. Pierce," I smiled brightly.

"I'll see you later at home." He waved at the table as he went back to work.

"Girls, are you ready to head home?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"I think so," Brittany looked over at me. I nodded. "Yeah. We are."

The three of us made our way out to the car and headed back to the house. Once we got home, Brittany dragged me to the couch.

"What are you girls watching?" Mrs. Pierce asked, sitting in the recliner.

"I was thinking about putting in a movie," Brittany said, looking through the DVDs. I sat at the end of the couch. "Anything you wanna watch, babe?"

"Options?" I asked.

"Dear John, PS I Love You, or The Last Song."

"Depressing much?" I laughed. "The Last Song is fine."

"That ok, mom?"

"Sure, honey." Mrs. Pierce smiled from her seat.

Brittany put in the movie and came back to the couch. She laid with her head in my lap. As the movie went on, I played with Brittany's hair. I wiped her tears when she looked up at me after the movie was over. I smiled softly at her.

"Wanna head upstairs?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

"We're gonna go to bed, mom," Brittany said, standing up.

"Goodnight, girls," Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"Goodnight," I smiled softly.

I followed Brittany upstairs, yawning. "Tired?" Brittany asked, walking into her room.

"A little." I shut the door behind me.

"I know I've said this so many times already today, but I'm so happy you're here with me."

"I love you, Britt. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

"Before we went to dinner, we were having a little talk."

"Yeah."

"I meant what I said. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I even told my mom I'm going to marry you one day."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Brittany, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I can't see my life without you anymore. My favorite part of every day is waking up next to you and going to sleep next to you. I can't wait to do that everyday for the rest of my life."

"Santana, are you saying what I think you're saying?"


	23. Chapter 23

_**You guys are awesome! I missed you all so much! I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter. I think you'll like this one better but we'll see lol. There might be two more chapters after this. I'm not sure how I'm going to end it yet or when for sure. But anyway, enjoy!**_

_**PS. Does anyone know if there is a Titanic-based Brittana story out there somewhere? I was Titanic 3D yesterday and haven't been able to think about anything but Brittana as Jack and Rose lol. If anyone knows of any, please let me know! :)**_

"Do you want me to say it?" I asked, looking away nervously.

"I do," Brittany nodded. She put a finger under my chin, lifting it to meet her gaze. "Do you want to say it?"

"Yes. But I'm scared."

"Of what, honey?"

"What if I'm a failure at being your wife? What if I bore you and you go find someone else? What if-?"

Brittany cut me off by kissing me hard. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me impossibly close. "You worry too much. If I was going to leave, I would have done it already. You're not going to be a failure at being my wife. You're an amazing woman. You love me more than anything in this world and I know that won't change just because we're married."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She kissed me again, softly this time.

"Marry me?"

"Yes." Brittany smiled brighter than I'd ever seen her smile. She picked me up and spun me around a few times before putting me down. She peppered my face with kisses. "I've never been happier than I am right now."

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked hesitantly.

"We will. It doesn't have to be tomorrow but soon."

"Is there a mall or jewelry store around here?"

"There's both. The mall is just outside town and the jewelry store is downtown."

"Wanna take a trip to them tomorrow?"

"Sure. But why?"

"We need to get you a ring. Duh."

"Duh." Brittany rolled her eyes, pushing my shoulder playfully.

"Unless you don't want one."

"I do." She answered quickly.

"I know." I smirked. "I just wanted to mess with you a little. You know I would get you one no matter what."

"I know."

I backed Brittany up to the bed, making her sit down. I kissed her softly before taking a couple steps back. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head and dropping it at my feet. I smirked as I watched Brittany gulp while her eyes traced over me. I slowly unbuckled my jeans then unzipped them. I let them fall slowly. Once they reached my feet, I stepped out of them and closer to Brittany. Standing between her legs, I pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side. She pulled me down on her lap, kissing me softly but with passion. My hands got tangled in blonde hair. Her hands were busy working the clasp of my bra. When she finally got it unhooked, she slid the garment down my arms and tossed it. Her strong arms wrapped around my back. She stood up, lifting me up with her. She laid me down on the bed. She quickly took off her bra and jeans before climbing on top of me.

"I love you so much." I pulled her in for another heated kiss. Hands started roaming and my hips started grinding up into Brittany.

I opened my eyes to a sea of blonde hair and sunlight. Brittany was lying almost directly on top of me. Not that I mind though. This is definitely one of my favorite ways to wake up. I brushed the hair from her face softly. She stirred, slowly looking up at me.

"Morning," Brittany mumbled.

"Morning beautiful," I smiled.

"Last night was amazing."

"Yes it was." I leaned down, kissing her softly.

"I love you, fiancé."

"I love you too, wifey."

"We should probably put some clothes on before my mom or sister decides to walk in."

"Yeah, I definitely don't want that to happen."

Brittany kissed me quickly before jumping out of bed. She threw some clothes on as I slowly got out of bed. I went to the dresser to find some clothes. Brittany stopped me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I wish we could stay naked forever," she whispered in my ear.

"Once we get home, we can," I smiled, turning around in her arms. "Puck should be moved out so it will be just you and me."

"Let's go home, right now."

"Baby, I would get us home tonight if you wanted. But I know you want to spend some time with your family. Plus there will be plenty of time for naked us later."

"This is one of the many reasons I love you." She kissed me softly, backing me into the desk. She picked me up by the back of my thighs and put me down on the edge. Her hands roamed, one palming one of my breasts. I arched my back and moaned into the kiss.

"I need you so bad right now, Britt."

"That's what I love to hear." She started to attack my neck while I had one hand in her hair and the other on her back, pulling her closer. Her hand left my breast and trailed down my stomach. She stopped just before my center. Instead, she traced her fingers lightly over my inner thigh. I groaned at her touch. Finally, she ran a finger along my slit. "Mmm, you're so wet, babe."

"You know the affect you have on me." I pulled her in for a hard kiss. I looped my arms around her neck, keeping her in place. "Fuck me, Britt."

"My two favorite words." She smiled. She kissed me softly as she slowly slid two fingers inside me. I moaned into the kiss and she sped up. She added a third finger, curling them upwards with every thrust.

There was a knock at the door. I froze but it didn't last long since Brittany didn't stop. "Girls," Mrs. Pierce said through the door. "Breakfast is ready when you are."

"Ok mom." Brittany said, trying not to sound out of breath. "We'll be down in a minute."

"I'm so close, Britt." I breathed in her ear. She sped up and my head flew back. I gripped the edge of the desk and her bicep. Her thumb made hard circles around my clit as she kept thrusting. With one last thrust, I came unglued. My thighs clenched around her wrist and I swear I stopped breathing.

"Breathe, babe." She kissed my cheek and slowed her wrist.

I finally came down from my high and nearly collapsed on the desk. "Fuck, Britt."

"Good?" She smiled sweetly, slowly pulling her fingers out.

"Amazing." I kissed her softly. I pulled back and hit her in the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Almost getting caught by your mom!" I covered my face with my hands. "I can't believe that almost happened."

"Just be thankful it wasn't Cassie." She laughed. "She would have walked right in."

"We are not doing that again in here."

"We'll see about that." She smirked. "Now come on. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Let's see if my legs work." I laughed. I slid off the desk and fell into Brittany's arms.

"Guess that's a no." She smiled. She walked me over to the bed and sat me down. "Here, I'll help you get dressed."

"Can I get a shower first? I don't want to smell like sex at the breakfast table."

"But it smells so good on you." She winked. She helped me get dressed and we went downstairs. "Smells good, mom."

"Thanks honey." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "I hope you girls are hungry."

"You have no idea." Brittany winked at me. I blushed, looking away.

"Your sister should be here around noon or one."

"Oh good. That gives Santana and I a chance to go shopping before she gets here."

"Shopping? For what dear?"

"More like window shopping." I said. "I wanted to check out the mall here."

"I'm sure it's not as good as the ones in LA but it's not too bad for small town, Ohio." Mrs. Pierce smiled, setting our plates in front of us.

After breakfast and showers, Brittany and I headed to the mall first. I let her drive since she knew her way around. It was nice to just look around and check out the town. She pulled into the parking lot at the mall. We got out and started inside. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Are you excited, B?" I smiled.

"I get to pick my engagement ring," she smiled. "I'm more than excited!"

"You're so adorable. I love you."

"I love you too."

We walked into the mall and wandered around a few stores before finding the first jeweler. We walked inside and looked around for a moment before a woman, who looked like she was in her mid-40s, walked up.

"Good morning, my name is Sarah," the woman smiled. "How can I help you today?"

"We're looking for engagement rings." I smiled at the woman as I felt Brittany squeeze my hand with excitement.


	24. Chapter 24

_**My apologies again for taking so long. This time I really have no excuse. I somewhat lost interest in the story and started working on some new ones. But I'm getting back into this story. I really want to finish it for you guys. I originally said it would be about 25 chapters but it's looking like 30 now. I'm going to shut up and post this now so I can get back to writing :) Enjoy!**_

"Who is the lucky one?" Sarah smiled.

"This one over here," I smiled, tilting my head toward Brittany.

"You are too, San," Brittany said, nudging me.

"But we're not looking for me today. Tell her what you want, babe."

"We have a lovely selection of engagement rings," Sarah said. "Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"I'm not really sure. I know I don't want gold."

"Well we have plenty of other choices. White gold is very popular. Follow me and I'll show you what we have."

We spent almost an hour looking at rings, finding nothing. The saleswoman was getting frustrated. Brittany was getting upset and I was about to snap on this woman. She started getting short with Brittany and my patience was growing thinner and thinner.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, dropping her head. "I'm still not seeing anything."

"Really?" Sarah said with a hint of attitude. "Well we don't have much more to choose from."

"Britt, let's go." I said, softly pulling her arm. "I'm tired of this. We're leaving. Now."

"I'm sorry, San." Brittany said, head still hanging, once we were outside the store.

"It's not your fault." I stopped and turned to face her. "Babe, that woman was being very unprofessional and a total bitch. She's lucky I didn't punch her in the face."

"San." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"No, Britt. No one is going to treat you like that. Not while I'm around."

"I love you but you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. You're my fiancé. I'm going to take care of you."

"You're amazing." She kissed me softly.

"Let's find another store that's not full of bitches."

"Ok." Brittany laughed, taking my hand as we walked to the next jeweler.

The next store had nicer people. After about half an hour, the woman was still patient and helpful.

"This is the last of the white gold we have." The woman said, setting the tray on the counter.

Brittany slowly looked over them, carefully analyzing each one. She gasped and grabbed my arm. "San, I found it."

"Which one, hon?"

"That one." She pointed out one ring. It was beautiful. It had a good size diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds all around it. There were three diamonds on each side of the band.

"Would you like to try it on?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes please." Brittany's smile grew as the ring slid on her finger. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." I smiled. "Is that the one you want?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Ok." I smiled. I looked at the saleswoman. "We'll take it."

"Would you like to wrap it up or wear it out?" The woman asked.

"Wrap it up, please." Brittany said, carefully taking the ring off.

"You don't wanna wear it?" I asked, confused.

"I want you to put it on me."

I paid for the ring and Brittany stuck it in my pocket. We thanked the saleswoman before leaving the store.

"Is there any other place you want to check out while we're here?"

"We should probably be getting home. Cassie should be getting there soon."

"Ok babe." I smiled, taking her hand. She led me toward the exit and toward the car. She kissed me quickly before opening my car door. She got in the other side and started driving toward her parents' house. She reached over, taking my hand as she drove.

"I love you." Brittany glanced over at me, smiling.

"I love you too." I kissed the back of her hand.

"You have made me so happy lately."

"I plan on making you happy for the rest of your life."

"You always say the right thing, San." Brittany pulled up in front of the house. We sat in the car for a minute before getting out.

"Britt, you ok?" I asked as she rounded the car.

"Yeah, just thinking." She took my hand again as we walked toward the door.

"About?"

"I think I wanna tell my parents tonight."

"If that's what you wanna do, it's fine with me. I'll support you no matter what you choose."

Brittany stopped in her tracks, making me stop too. She pulled me to her and kissed me hard. After a minute, we pulled apart. "You're perfect."

"You are." I gave her a quick peck.

"Why can't you accept a compliment?" She laughed.

"I will when it's the truth." I smiled.

"You're so difficult." She rolled her eyes.

"I know you are." I laughed.

"Oh don't even." She laughed, pushing me away slightly. I pulled her back but she pushed me away again.

"Come on, baby." I laughed, pulling her close and holding her tight. "You know you can't resist me."

Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed. She looped her arms around my neck. "I hate it when you're right."

"But I love it." I smirked.

"I'm sure you do." She shook her head. She kissed me softly. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too." I pulled her closer, kissing her again.

"Gross, Britt," a voice from behind us commented. "Get a room, would ya?"

Brittany turned around quickly. "Cassie!" She shouted and ran toward the younger blonde. She wrapped the girl in a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Britt." Cassie said, holding Brittany as if she were afraid to let go.

I smiled softly, watching them. "Cass, I want you to meet someone." Brittany said, once she finally pulled away. She turned toward me. "This is Santana. San, this is Cassie."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled, stepping forward, holding my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too." Cassie smiled, shaking my hand. "Britt has told me a lot about you."

"Oh boy." I laughed.

"When did you get here?" Brittany asked, looping her arm around my waist.

"Just a bit ago. Mom said you went to the mall."

"Yeah, I wanted to show San around a bit."

"Buy anything?" Cassie eyed us, raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

"What do you know?" Brittany asked. "How do you know?"

"Mom overheard something about jewelry stores or something. So it's true?"

Brittany looked at me and sighed. "Well I guess we'll have to tell them at dinner."

"Looks that way." I laughed nervously.

"Britt," Cassie nearly shouted.

"What?"

"Are you seriously getting married?"

"You'll find out at dinner." Brittany smirked as she pulled me into the house with her.

"You can't do that, Britt." Cassie said, running in after us.

"Mom?" Brittany shouted.

"In here, honey." Mrs. Pierce shouted from the kitchen.

"We're back." Brittany smiled as we walked into the kitchen.

"What did you think, Santana?" Mrs. Pierce asked, smiling at me.

"I was pleasantly surprised." I nodded.

"Good. Do you girls have any plans for this afternoon?"

"I think the three of us are gonna go walk around town. I wanna show Santana around and catch up with Cassie." Brittany grabbed a water from the fridge. "What do you guys think?"

"That's fine." I nodded.

"Yeah," Cassie eyed Brittany. "Sis and I need to catch up."

"Have fun, girls." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "Your dad wants to do dinner at 6 so make sure you're back by then."

"We will."

The three of us get out to the car and Brittany takes off. She drives for a few minutes before Cassie sticks her head between the front seats.

"Ok, so what's going on?" she asked. "You can't keep me on edge like this."

"But it's so fun." Brittany laughed.

"Britt, be nice." I laughed.

"Ok fine." Brittany nodded but still laughed. "What do you want to know, Cass?"

"Are you two really getting married?" Cassie asked, looking between the two of us.

"Yes, Santana asked me to marry her."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you guys to get the chance to know her a little more before dropping that bomb."

"I can understand that. But why not tell me?"

"No offense, Cass, but sometimes you can be pretty harsh to people you don't know."

"I just want to make sure she's good enough for you."

"Trust me, she's better than anything I could have ever asked for."

"You two do know I'm still here, right?" I laughed from the passenger seat.

"I could never forget you're here, babe." Brittany leaned over the console for a quick kiss.

We spent the next few hours going around town. Brittany showing me all of her favorite places. We finally got back to her house just in time for dinner. The three of us piled in the car with Mrs. Pierce. She made the quick drive to the restaurant.

"There's my favorite girls." Mr. Pierce smiled as we walked in the door. He pulled Brittany and Cassie into a tight hug. He then ushered all of us to a booth in the back. We sat and got our food ordered. Everyone made small talk but I just sat back and listened. It didn't take long for our food to come.

Brittany put her hand on my thigh once we were done eating. She looked over at me and I nodded with a small smile. "Mom, dad, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"The last few months, I've been the happiest I've ever been. It's all thanks to Santana. She's my everything. I don't see my life without her anymore, which is why I agreed to marry her."

"You're getting married?" Mrs. Pierce choked out.

"I'm getting married, mommy." Brittany smiled brightly.

Mr. Pierce quickly got up from the table and walked back toward the kitchen. Brittany's smile immediately dropped. I squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'll go talk to him, honey." Mrs. Pierce moved to get up.

"No, I should." Brittany got up without looking back at the table. I watched her with sad eyes but turned back to the table.

"Does he oppose our relationship that much?" I asked Mrs. Pierce.

"Oh no. That's not it at all." Mrs. Pierce shook her head. "Brittany will talk to him and get it straightened out."

"Ok." I nodded.

It seemed like forever until Brittany finally came back out. She looked like she'd been crying. I started to get up but she stopped me. "Can we go home?"

"Sure, honey." Mrs. Pierce nodded.

The four of us got in the car for the quiet ride home. Brittany rested her head on my shoulder. I was freaking out. I couldn't read her. Once we got back to the house, I followed her upstairs. She sat on her bed and I knelt down in front of her.

"Talk to me, B." I said, softly. "What did your dad say?"

"He was really upset," Brittany took a deep breath. "We went through this when I left for LA. It'll take him some time but he'll come around."

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"No, no. He hates the idea of me not being his little girl anymore. He doesn't want me to grow up."

"Should I talk to him?"

"You can if you want to."

"I'll be right back." I stood up, kissing her forehead. I grabbed the keys and headed back to the restaurant. I parked in the lot, taking a few deep breaths before walking in.

The hostess smiled at me. "Weren't you just here?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I was hoping I could talk to Mr. Pierce. Can you see if he's got a minute?"

"Sure, let me check." The girl walked toward the back and came back a few seconds later. "You can go on back. Just go straight back. It's the first door on left, just past the kitchen."

"Thanks." I walked back to the office, knocking on the open door.

"Santana, come in." Mr. Pierce looked up. "Have a seat."

I shut the door and sat in one of the chairs across from him. "Thanks for taking the time to see me."

"I'm sorry for leaving during dinner. The announcement shocked me."

"I understand, sir. But Brittany was upset, so I just wanted to come talk to you myself. Is there anything I can do to help ease your mind?"

"I know you love Brittany. I'm not questioning that. I'm not questioning your relationship either. Brittany is my little girl. I swear it was just last week when I was teaching her how to ride her bike. Now she's getting married? She's not going to need me anymore."

"With all due respect, sir, that's the farthest thing from the truth. Take it from someone who spent years without her father, the father-daughter relationship is something she will always want and need."

"I'm afraid I won't see her anymore. It's been so long since we've seen her already."

"Sir, I promise we will come back more often, a couple times a year. And whenever you guys want to come visit, you can."

"I don't know if we could afford that."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Santana, I can't ask you to do that for us."

"You're family. Or will be. It would make Brittany happy so I'm not taking no for an answer." I smiled.

"You're an amazing kid, Santana."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thanks for coming to talk to me. I'm a little more at ease now."

"Good. See you at home later." I stood up smiling and walk for the door. "Oh, before I leave, there was one more thing I wanted to ask."

"What's up?"

"Mr. Pierce, your daughter, Brittany, is the most important person in my life. I love her more than anything. She makes me smile just by walking into the room. And her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I want to make her smile for the rest of her life. I would like to ask for permission to marry your daughter, sir."

"Santana, you're a wonderful young woman and nothing would make me happier than to have you marry my daughter."

"Thank you, sir."

We shared a smile before I left his office. I went back to the house and found Brittany on the couch with Cassie.

"You were gone a while." Brittany said, eyeing me.

"We had a good talk." I shrugged my shoulders, sitting next to her.

"And?"

"I think he feels a little better about it."

"Oh good."

"And you can have this now." I pulled the ring box from my pocket. "I did what I should have done first. I asked for his permission and he gladly approved."

"Oh San." Brittany started to tear up as I opened the box and slid the ring on her finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I smiled, kissing her softly.

"You guys are disgustingly adorable." Cassie shook her head from the other side of the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys! Here's another update! I'm not sure how good it is grammatically. I didn't really proofread it. Hopefully you all like it!**_

We've been here in Lima almost a week now. I'm growing very fond of the Pierce family and can't wait to join the family. Cassie has been spending a lot of time with Brittany and I. She's a great kid. I'm kinda bummed she's gonna have to go back to school in a few days.

"San, Cass wants the three of us to do dinner tonight," Brittany shouts from the kitchen.

"Ok, that's fine," I shout back.

The pair walks back into the living room and Brittany drops down on my lap.

"We were thinking Buffalo Wild Wings," Cassie said, sitting in the recliner.

"That sounds good." I nod. I wrap my arms around Brittany.

"Then we want to go see a movie," Brittany smiled.

"Ok." I nodded again.

"Do you ever say no?" Cassie laughed.

"Not very often." I laughed. "Especially to this one. Have you seen her pout?"

"Are you kidding?" Cassie laughed. "She taught me how to do it. She got away with so much stuff growing up."

"I can imagine." I smiled up at Brittany.

"Sometimes I wish you two weren't getting along so well." Brittany shook her head.

"I'm sure we could start fighting if you want us to." Cassie winked at me.

"Yeah, if that would be better for you, we could totally do it." I smiled.

"I hate you both." Brittany laughed, trying to get up from my lap.

"Where are you going?" I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Away from you." Brittany laughed.

"But babe, don't you love me anymore?" I pouted.

"Yes but not when you and my sister gang up on me." She pouted.

"Fine, we'll stop." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"For now." Cassie smirked from other side of the room.

"What time are we leaving for dinner?" I asked, poking Brittany in the side.

"I think around 7." Cassie said, looking at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "Good, that gives us some time." I smirked at Brittany, picking her up.

"Gross." Cassie shook her head, covering her eyes.

"Holler at us when it gets close to 7." I winked at Cassie before carrying my blonde upstairs.

"It's almost 7," Cassie shouted, banging on the bedroom door.

"We'll be out in a second." Brittany shouted.

"Stop having sex. I'm starving."

"We weren't having sex." Brittany opened the door and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," I said, looking over her shoulder at Cassie. "We were making babies."

"Oh my god." Cassie covered her ears. "You guys are so gross."

"It happens." I shrug.

"Can we go eat?" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Sure, kid." Brittany smiled, wrapping her arm around Cassie's shoulder. She led us out to the car and snatched the keys from me. We got to the restaurant and they were pretty busy. We got seated in the bar area. We ordered some drinks; I drank my beer way too fast and got started on my second one. Brittany gave me a look which I know meant to slow down. I nodded once and slowed down a bit.

"Are you excited to go back to school, Cass?" I asked, popping a fried pickle into my mouth.

"Yeah but I'm gonna miss you guys." Cassie pouted.

"Why don't you come visit us in LA?" Brittany asked.

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. Come whenever you want." Brittany smiled.

"You guys are awesome." Cassie smiled brightly.

The waitress brought over a tray of drinks. "Um, we didn't order these." I said, as she set them down.

"They're from the gentleman over there at the bar." The girl pointed over to grungy looking guy. She walked away before we could refuse them. I shrugged and took the drink.

Brittany eyed me but didn't say anything. Our food came and we started eating. I got another beer. Brittany sighed as I took a long drink.

"Good evening ladies," the grungy man who bought us the round of drinks said, walking up.

"Hi," the three of us said in unison.

"How are you, hot stuff?" He turned his attention toward Brittany.

"Back off, asshat." I growled. "She's taken."

"Ok, ok." He smiled with his hands up. He scooted over to Cassie. "What about you, sweetness?"

"I have a boyfriend, sorry." Cassie lied, looking uncomfortable.

"Aww, come on." He put his arm around her shoulder. "I bought you girls' drinks; the least you could do is let me join you."

I stood up, stumbling a bit from the alcohol. I ripped his arm away from Cassie and pushed the guy away. "Listen, none of us are interested so why don't you just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?"

"Shut up, dumb bitch." He got in my face and started to back me up toward the table. "You're just a stupid dyke. You've obviously never had a man treat you right."

"Oh and that's you?" I got back in his face. He nodded. "Fuck you!"

I lost it. I punched the guy right across the jaw then in the gut. Brittany and Cassie jumped up to grab me. I swung one more time before the girls pulled me back. I connected with his nose and heard a crack.

"Santana, stop." Brittany stood in front of me, grabbing my face.

"What the hell is going on here?" The restaurant manager stormed up.

"We're sorry, sir." Brittany said. "We'll pay for any damages."

"What happened?" The manager asked.

"This man was making unwanted advances toward the three of us and he wouldn't take no for an answer. My girlfriend got upset and hit him."

"It doesn't look like there's any damage." The manager looked around. "Just pay your bill and leave please."

"Thank you, sir." Brittany grabbed her purse and turned toward Cassie and Santana. "Cass, take her out to the car, please."

"Sure." Cassie nodded. She took the keys and walked me outside. "Are you ok?"

"That fucking jerk thinks he can hit on any girl he wants and talk to them like their garbage." I fumed. "He's lucky I didn't break his fucking head off."

"Santana, calm down please." Brittany said softly, walking up to us.

"What?" I looked over at her. "You're gonna let some scumbag hit on your sister then talk to me the way he did?"

"That's not what-"

"I need to go for a run. I'll see you back at home later."

"San," Brittany said, taking a step toward me.

I shook my head and took off in the opposite direction. It was probably a stupid thing to do since I was in a town I didn't know. Finally, after about 45 minutes, I recognized where I was. I slowed to a walk and started back to the house. I could see someone sitting on the porch as I walked up. Brittany jumped up when she saw me. She ran up to me and jumped in my arms.

"I'm sorry, B." I murmured into her neck.

"It's ok." Brittany said, softly. "Just don't be gone so long next time."

"Does Cassie hate me now?" I pulled back to look Brittany in the eyes.

"Not at all." Brittany shook her head. "She was a little freaked out but you're her hero."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said no one has ever stood up for her like that."

"She's gonna be my sister." I shrugged. "I take care of my family."

"You get more perfect every day."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I just wish you would have talked to me instead of running off."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. What do you say we go in and watch a movie?"

"That sounds perfect." I smiled.

Brittany took my hand and led me inside. We walked into the living room where I saw Cassie. She jumped up from the couch and gave me a big hug.

"Santana, I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Hey don't worry about it." I smiled softly. "It wasn't your fault and I'd do it again if I had to."

"You're gonna be the best sister-in-law ever."

"I'm gonna try." I laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie with us?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Cassie smiled.

"Babe, can we watch Transformers 2?" I asked, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"I suppose." Brittany sighed. "But no drooling this time."

"Oh come on. That was one time."

"What?" Cassie looked at us with the most confused look on her face.

"We were watching Transformers one night and I caught San drooling over Megan Fox."

"Wow." Cassie shook her head.

"Can we just put in the movie?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

Brittany laughed as she put in the movie. She sat down next to me, kissing my cheek. After the movie was over, Brittany and I went up to bed.

"Santana, can you convince Britt to go out tonight?" Cassie asked, cornering me in the kitchen.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's my last night here and I want the three of us to go out one last time."

"She said no?"

"She said she didn't know. Please, Santana. I want one last hurrah with my sister."

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Cassie threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Hands off my fiancé." Brittany warned, walking into the kitchen.

"She's not my type anyway." Cassie said, letting me go. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Well you're not. But you're still hot."

"Thanks, kid." I laughed. I turned toward Brittany. "Babe, let's go to the mall."

"Why?"

"I wanna go shopping." I shrugged.

"Ok." Brittany laughed.

We walked around the mall, browsing stores along the way. "What do you wanna do tonight?" I asked, flipping through clothes on a rack.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I thought we could go out with Cass for a while."

"She got to you, didn't she?" Brittany laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed. "She really wants us. I think it would be good for us."

"Alright. We can go."

"She's gonna be so happy."

"When are we getting you a ring?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Sometime."

Later that night, Cassie, Brittany, and I were walking into one of the popular bars in Lima. We took a couple shots then Cassie ran off to talk to some people.

"It's really busy here tonight," Brittany said, leaning close to my ear. She stood between my legs while I sat on a barstool and I rested my hand on her hip.

"I'm surprised." I laughed. "I didn't think there were this many people in town."

"Very funny." Brittany poked my side.

"Sorry, babe." I smirked. I took a big gulp of my beer.

Cassie bounded back up to us, wanting another drink. We each had another shot before a dark haired girl came up to Brittany. I talked to Cassie and bought a few more drinks. Brittany dragged me out to the dance floor for a while. We got back to the bar and I downed the rest of my beer.

"Santananana, another shot!" Cassie slurred from the other side of Brittany. We got another round of shots and I was starting to feel pretty drunk.

"I'll be right back," I said to Brittany. I kissed her cheek and got up. I wandered to the bathroom. Of course, a long ass line. I swear it took half an hour before it was finally my turn. I started back toward the bar and saw some guy standing really close to Brittany. He was leaning into her ear and had his hand on her lower back. Apparently, he's really funny since she's laughing at every word he says. My anger starts to rise as I stand back and watch this scene. Next thing I know, he's pushing the hair back from her face and kissing her. I angrily push through the crowd and back to the bar. I guzzled down the rest of my beer, which was almost full.

"There you are," Brittany smiled.

"Can I have the keys, please?" I asked Brittany, trying not to snap.

"Why?"

"Just give me my keys." I said snappier than I intended.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany asked, defensively. The random guy finally walked off and Cassie came up, noticing the tension.

"Brittany, give me my damn keys!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not playing this game right now! I want my fucking keys!"

"Santana, stop."

"Cassie," I turned toward the younger Pierce girl, "please tell Brittany to give me my keys now."

"Britt, will you please just give Santana the keys?" Cassie begged.

Brittany sighed, handing me the keys.

"Thank you." I took them from my blonde's hand and stormed toward the door.

"Santana, wait." Brittany yelled after me.

By the time I reached the car, Brittany and Cassie were running up to me. Brittany stood in front of the car door, blocking my escape.

"Move." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked. "You were fine one minute and now you're pissed off."

"Just leave me alone, Brittany." I walked around the car and climbed in the passenger seat. I crawled over into the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition.

"San, stop." Brittany tried opening the door but I kept it locked. Realization must have hit her. Her jaw dropped and she got tears in her eyes. "It wasn't what it looked like, San. I swear. Just talk to me, let me explain."

I shook my head and started the car. I slowly pulled away from Brittany and Cassie. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. My heart was breaking and I didn't know what to do. I drove around town until I found a motel. Luckily they had a room available. I got into the room and immediately collapsed on the bed. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. When I finally pulled myself together, I grabbed my phone. I scrolled through the contacts and found the one I was looking for.

"Lopez!" Puck shouted into the phone. "How's it going, kid?"

"Hey, Puck." I said softly, trying to muster up some enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, San?"

"I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really."

"Talk to Puckerman."

"I don't even know, man."

"Is it Brittany?"

"Yeah." I broke down again.

"Is she ok?"

"Why don't you ask the guy she was just kissing?" I said through sobs.

"Oh shit. San, I'm sorry."

"It's whatever. At least I know now instead of after we got married."

"Wait, what? Married?"

"I proposed to her earlier this week."

"Wow."

"What am I gonna do, Puck?"

"Sleep on it. Sober up. Then talk to her. I'm sure you didn't let her explain, did you?"

"I was too upset."

"Go to sleep and talk to her in the morning."

"Thanks, Puck."

"Anytime, San. You know I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. I went into the bathroom to wash my face. I heard my phone beep but ignored it. Once I climbed into the bed, I checked my phone. There was a text from Brittany. _San, I'm so sorry. Where are you? I'm worried sick. I love you. Please come home. _I reluctantly shut my phone off and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
